


Couldn’t Do This Without You

by JNS



Series: No One Else [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Continuation of Couldn't Help Falling For You, F/F, Five Years Later, Fluff, There be some smut, but mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNS/pseuds/JNS
Summary: Five years since Waverly moved back to Purgatory with Nicole to start the rest of their life together. The plan had been to start a family once they had tied the knot...but things didn't exactly work out the way that they had hoped.Waverly had pretty much given up on the idea of ever having children, content as she could be with how her life had turned out but now their lives were about to change forever and she couldn't imagine facing the challenge with anyone but Nicole by her side.-Continuation of the fic Couldn't Help Falling For You-





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a hot minute since I ended the first part of this fic but I am finally back with part two! We jump back in to Waverly and Nicole’s life, five years after Couldn’t Help Falling For You ended. I don’t have a huge amount to say about this first chapter except I hope you enjoy and are looking forward to what I have in store for them in this fic. 
> 
> As ever, huge HUGE thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for being my beta! 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who showed interest in a continuation fic for this story, I wouldn’t have written this without that little nudge to actually do it!

Four years into her career as a qualified teacher, Waverly felt she was only just starting to find her feet, but she loved it. Getting to teach history was a dream and she could not complain about the long summer vacations either, even if Nicole still had to work pretty much all the time. Her best baby was well on her way to becoming Sheriff once Nedley retired, though, and so long hours and putting in extra work was just par for the course. Every now and again Waverly tried to convince herself that maybe it was a good thing that their attempts at IVF hadn’t taken…

That line of thinking didn’t ever tend to last long. She still wished it had worked and, while Nicole was more than happy to keep throwing money at it until it did, Waverly refused. It was bad enough that she apparently couldn’t get pregnant, the constant fertility treatments and trips to the doctors office were just too much of a reminder for Waverly that her body didn’t seem to want them to have the privilege of raising a child.

It didn’t take long for Waverly to convince Nicole to explore the adoption route instead, but they’d been on the waiting list for nearly two years. Not being in the city wasn’t doing them any favors, it was bad enough uprooting a child’s life completely to a new home, but to move them to a totally new city wasn’t something that the agency appeared ecstatic about doing.

Despite all of this, Waverly tried not to let it get her down. They were happy and healthy, with a beautiful home, friends and family, and she poured all the love she wished to give her own child into Alice and the children that she taught, especially those that she worked with a couple days a week after school who need a little extra help. It wasn’t exactly what they’d pictured but it was good and it was enough. 

Waverly had plenty time to organise her syllabus for the next semester over the summer break but today it helped pass the time while Nicole was a few towns over helping the locals police their annual parade. She wouldn’t get back until late, once the streets were somewhat cleaned up and Waverly was already pretty sure she’d be fast asleep on the couch waiting for Nicole to come home.

After fixing herself some lunch, Waverly could hear her phone ringing from another room so she left her office to find where she had left it earlier, on the coffee table after Chrissy had sent her one too many selfies of herself following Nicole around the parade. She hadn’t known that Chrissy was going; if she had she might have joined but by the time she found out, the festivities were already well underway and there would have been little point in driving over.

“Hello?” Waverly answered with a frown; she didn’t get very many calls from unknown numbers.

“Waverly Haught-Earp?”

“Yes, speaking…” Her frown deepened as she tried and failed to place the familiar voice she had just heard.

“This is Diane...with the agency.” Diane’s voice…no wonder she barely recognised it, or the phone number. She had purchased a new phone a few months back and it had been one of the very few numbers she hadn’t transferred over-- she didn’t see the point. She was certain it just wasn’t going to happen for them.

“Hi.” Waverly sat down on the couch, grabbing a pillow and holding it tight as she tried to control her breathing.

The agency hadn’t called in over a year, they’d send emails every now and again to let them know they were still in their database, but phone calls were different…phone calls meant news. Good or bad…

“What can I do for you?”

“Would you and your wife be available for a home visit over the next couple of weeks? The sooner the better really.”

“Uh…yes, definitely.” Waverly’s heart was in her throat, they’d only ever been asked for one home visit after their initial assessment process. Three months after they’d gone through the interviews, the homestudy, and been approved, they were over the moon to have Diane over to check their home again, but it hadn’t worked out…Waverly knew she shouldn’t get her hopes up, but it was already too late. “Anytime is fine, we’ll make ourselves available whenever you need!”

“Does Monday work?”

“This Monday?” Waverly jumped up from the couch and ran to the calendar that hung in the kitchen as Diane confirmed. Nicole would be working the night shift the day before, but Monday they were both free. “That’s perfect, when should we expect you?”

“Around noon, if that’s ok?”

“Absolutely. See you on Monday.” Waverly was practically shaking with excitement and she was sure she could hear the smile in Diane’s voice.

“Wonderful, have a good day Waverly.”

“You too, Diane.” Waverly placed her phone onto the island in the middle of the kitchen and realised she still had the pillow from the couch gripped tight against her chest. Did that really just happen? “Holy shit.”

Waverly immediately picked up her phone again and swiped to her favorite contacts to call Nicole before realising she wouldn’t be able to actually answer for a couple more hours. This was excellent news, but it wasn’t an emergency; she’d just wait until Nicole got home and she could share the news in person. There was no chance she wasn’t going to be awake when Nicole got home now, she might even be awake right through until Monday.

 

Waverly jumped at the sound of the front door closing, she’d been so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t heard Nicole’s cruiser pulling up out front.

“Hey baby, do you want a beer? I’m having one.” Nicole called through to the living room on her way to the kitchen.

“Yeah…” Waverly knew she sounded nervous, the tiny tremble in her voice was clear as day. When Nicole’s head popped through the door wearing a frown, she knew Nicole had heard it too.

“Everything alright?”

“Maybe you should sit down…” Waverly gestured towards to couch and Nicole hesitantly made her way over, brow furrowed as she sat beside her. She’d had a long day and Waverly knew this was likely going to be a little overwhelming.

“Is something wrong?” Nicole’s worried eyes stared deep into Waverly’s as she took a hold of her hand and squeezed it tight.

Waverly gave a small shake of her head. “Diane called.”

“Diane?” Nicole continued to look confused but Waverly could see when the name clicked. “From the agency, Diane?” Nicole’s grip tightened on her hand as Waverly nodded, the excited smile breaking through her nerves that another potential heartbreak may come for them. “What did she say?”

“She wants to do another home visit…on Monday.” Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand when she didn’t get a response straight away and Nicole shook the faraway look from her eyes. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Yeah…I heard you.” Nicole focussed in on Waverly, her hand coming up to cup Waverly’s cheek. “Does that mean…?”

“I don’t know.” Waverly could feel herself close to tears, she wanted so badly for it to mean what they hoped it would. She’d stopped wishing and hoping that the day would come, she’d wanted to protect herself from a bitter disappointment but now she couldn’t stop the hope from growing in her chest.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and pulled her into a tight embrace, Waverly let her tears fall and as she heard Nicole sniffle against her neck she knew her wife had too.

“We shouldn’t get our hopes up.” Nicole spoke softly against Waverly’s skin but Waverly could hear it in her voice, how badly Nicole wanted this too.

“I know…” Waverly pulled back and held Nicole’s face in her hands, a hopeful smile spreading across her lips.

“But what if?” Nicole beamed and Waverly pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

Sunday night came around quicker than Waverly was ready for; she and Nicole had spent the day getting the house ready for the visit. Gun safe double and triple checked, anything sharp or dangerous in any way moved up high or out of sight completely. Waverly had cleaned every single surface within an inch of its life, but now Nicole had to go to work and wouldn’t be back until a few hours before Diane arrived.

“Are you going to get any sleep at all tonight?” Nicole slung her department issue jacket over an arm and pulled Waverly in for a goodbye kiss with the other. The smile on her face told Waverly she already knew the answer to that question and was already planning ways in which she could convince Waverly to get an early night.

“I’ll try…I promise, but everything has to be perfect!”

“You know we weren’t… _aren’t_ the reason why this hasn’t happened for us yet, right?” Nicole said softly. “This is just how it goes sometimes.”

“I know.” Waverly sighed as she nodded, they’d been told time and time again that this wasn’t unusual no matter how much it hurt. “It can only help if the place looks like a great home to raise a child though?”

“Yeah, alright.” Nicole shook her head with a grin, Waverly knew Nicole couldn’t argue with her logic. “Just…take it easy? It definitely won’t help if both of us look like we haven’t slept! I at least have a good reason.” Nicole chuckled as Waverly rolled her eyes before pulling her in for one final kiss.

“Be safe.”

“Always am!” Nicole winked as she headed out, and Waverly took up her spot leaning against the door frame watching until Nicole’s cruiser had disappeared from view.

Nicole was right, she needed to get a good night's rest or else their first impression in over a year was going to be a couple of zombies, one was more than enough. She allowed herself time to finish off a couple more tasks around the house and a call to Gus before crawling into bed. Falling asleep without Nicole beside her was always difficult, but she’d gotten used to her occasional night shifts over the years.

Waverly woke up as Nicole slipped into bed, which meant it was just past seven A.M. Nicole didn’t say anything, as usual she was far too tired, and instead just pulled Waverly closer before they both got a couple extra hours sleep.

The alarm Waverly set for ten A.M went off and she quickly turned it off before it could wake Nicole, she deserved a little more sleep. Waverly would wake her up with just enough time to get showered and dressed before Diane arrived. Waverly’s stomach was in knots, her muscles tense so she jumped in an extra hot shower before she got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to turn the oven on.

Waverly had bought some cookie dough to make sure the house smelled homey. She’d read years ago they did this at open houses to give off a better impression, but if it didn’t go well then they could stuff themselves with treats until they forgot how close they’d come.

“Are we having cookies for breakfast?” Nicole chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Waverly from behind; her plan to let Nicole sleep in obviously wasn’t happening.

“You can have _one_ before Diane gets here.” Waverly laughed as Nicole nuzzled into her neck. “I was just going to have toast for breakfast though, I don’t think my stomach can handle anything else right now.”

“Yeah, me neither. I was so distracted last night I think Lonnie was more focussed than I was.” Nicole sighed as she released Waverly with a kiss to her neck and headed for the bread bin. “Two slices?”

“Yes, please.” Waverly put the tray of cookies she’d prepared into the oven and set the timer. “She’ll like us, right? I mean we’re good people, solid jobs, nice house, good financial situation. They’d be crazy not to pick us!”

“They would be…but I’m sure there are a lot of people in a very similar position to us.” Nicole, ever the voice of reason, smiled sadly across the kitchen.

“But we’d love this child more than any of them!” Waverly groaned, she knew it sounded childish and the smirk Nicole gave her only confirmed it.

“Baby…” Nicole moved forward and pressed her lips to Waverly’s. “Every single couple in our position believes that. We might be the right fit, we might not, but either way, I still have you and you still have me. That’s the most important thing.”

“I know.” Waverly kept Nicole exactly where she was, pressed against her, and tried to absorb some of the calming energy she was so good at exuding. She took a few deep breaths. “You’re right.”

They stayed wrapped up in each other until the toaster popped and Nicole pulled away to get their breakfast ready. Once they had each managed to stomach some food, Nicole disappeared upstairs to get ready and Waverly took the now finished cookies from the oven. The sweet smell permeated throughout the house as she placed the plate on the coffee table in the living room.

Waverly’s nervous energy just wouldn’t leave her; Nicole found her bouncing her knee and chewing on her lip.

“Do you want one?” Nicole grabbed a cookie from the plate and held it out for Waverly but she shook her head, the toast was hard enough to force down. Nicole’s hand ran up and down Waverly’s back, the gesture was sweet but it didn’t help calm her down in the slightest. “It’s going to go fine, Waves. Trust me.”

“I do…I always do.” Waverly leaned heavily into Nicole’s side as she held out the last bite of her cookie for Waverly to take. With a sigh and a quick roll of her eyes she took the bite and Nicole winked before kissing away a crumb from the edge of her mouth.

Just as waiting in silence was becoming too much for Waverly and she was about to get up and put some music on, the doorbell rang. Waverly’s eyes met Nicole’s, a smile blooming on her face as she held out a hand for Waverly to stand with her.

This was it. Waverly could feel it in her bones. Today was their day.

 

Diane was friendlier than Waverly remembered; she asked a lot of questions that didn’t necessarily feel like they had anything to do with their ability to look after a child, as they made their way through the house that Waverly loved just as much now as when they had first seen it.

Wynonna mentioned often how she was still jealous of their home and Waverly couldn’t blame her. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a gorgeous garden that Waverly wished she had a green enough thumb to look after properly. Nicole had to find an actual gardener a couple of years ago just to keep the place looking presentable. 

They had a beautiful home…it had always just felt too big for only the two of them. Alice had her room for when she stayed over and that still happened a couple of times a month but apart from then or when they had people over, the place felt quiet. Their plan had been to fill it with love and they had…they just had a lot going spare.

“You’re still teaching at the high school, Waverly?” Diane asked, as they descended the stairs after showing off the changes they’d made to a couple of the bedrooms since the last time Diane had been there.

“I am, yes. History and in the past year I’ve been working with a group for an hour or so after school a few times a week. Kids who need a little extra help with their homework in a few different classes, kids who might not get that kind of help at home.” Waverly was still exceptionally proud that her idea had gone over so well, she had been so nervous to suggest it just in case the other teachers felt like she was suggesting that they weren’t doing enough for their students. That hadn’t been the case at all though; they applauded her effort and seemingly endless stamina when it came to dealing with the students not every teacher would consider a delight to have in class.

“That’s a really great idea for an afterschool program.”

“It was all her idea!” Nicole beamed proudly, and Waverly couldn’t help but blush as she nodded to Diane who was looking to her for confirmation.

“And I hear the streets have never been safer thanks to you, Nicole.” Diane smiled widely, and Waverly felt pride swelling in her chest. Of course, Diane would have spoken to their references again before coming back and of course Nedley wouldn’t have had a bad word to say about Nicole.

“Well, it is Purgatory, not like much crime actually happens here to begin with but yes, the community outreach program has been going really well.” Nicole had a little colour on her own cheeks as she spoke of her own accomplishments and Waverly intertwined their fingers as they made their way back to the living room.

Waverly offered Diane a cookie, a coffee or tea, but Diane shook her head as she sat down and pulled out a rather hefty looking file. She gestured for the pair to sit across from her and took a deep breath. For some reason, Waverly was sure that Diane was the one who was nervous now.

“Your home is as lovely as it was the last time I came, I would love to say that you’ve been chosen straight away but I’m afraid it’s slightly more complicated.”

“Okay…” Nicole wrapped her other hand around their joined fingers and Waverly squeezed them tight.

“We’re looking to place two minors into a permanent home…together.” Diane seemed to be watching their reactions closely and she had to have seen Waverly’s eyes blow wide so there was no point in hiding her shock.

“Two?” Waverly asked for confirmation, not really knowing why because she knew she had heard correctly. Two hadn’t been their plan…not straight away anyway, but she wasn’t sure she cared. They had waited this long…

“Two.” Diane nodded as she flipped open the file in her hands. “Leo and Abby. Brother and sister who’ve been moved around…a lot. Their parents passed, then they were living with relatives but then they also passed a few years ago.”

“That’s awful.” Nicole took a deep breath; she and Waverly both knew that pain and it wasn’t something you ever forgot.

“It’s been very difficult for them both but particularly on Abby. She’s fifteen and she has not responded well to any of the families they have been placed with in temporary foster care . We had them in separate homes for a couple of months but that was…well it went terribly.” Diane shook her head, Waverly could see how much these kids meant to her and she knew already there was no way she was going to have Diane go back to the city disappointed. “There are a few reasons I thought you would be a great fit for them. You’re outside the city and you’re both uniquely qualified to deal with…difficult teens, from an educators’ perspective, and from a law enforcement perspective.”

“When you say difficult?” Nicole asked tentatively and Waverly tensed, she didn’t know how she would deal with it if Nicole decided against taking them in.

“Abby has a tendency to get herself into trouble…narrowly avoiding juvenile detention on one occasion. She has friends in the city and, as much as she cares about them and they genuinely seem to care about her, they are _not_ good influences. We are hoping that a change of scenery will do her some good.”

“And Leo?”

“Leo is the sweetest little boy you’ll ever meet.” Diane broke out into a genuine smile and Waverly couldn’t help but return it. “He’s six and Abby would protect him with her life if it came to it I’m sure. He became despondent when we had to separate them; no one wants that to happen again.”

“Of course not.” Nicole sighed and Waverly hoped that it wasn’t a defeated sigh, she did not want to have to fight for this.

“I know this wasn’t what you had in mind and if you needed to take a few days before you decide that would be totally understandable but personally, I think this could be a very good fit. For all of you.”

Waverly felt Nicole stiffen beside her, their eyes met and in less than a second Waverly knew that she wasn’t going to have to fight Nicole on this at all.

“We want them.” Nicole smiled, not breaking eye contact with Waverly.

“Yes. When can we meet them?” Waverly turned to face Diane and saw the absolute relief written on her face.

“Later this week?”

“Perfect, just let us know the day and we’ll be there.” Nicole stood as Diane picked up her things and shook her hand. Waverly was still a little in shock but she forced herself to her feet to shake Diane’s hand as well.

“I’ll call and organise the meeting tomorrow. I’m so glad you want to give this a try. Abby really is a good kid, she just needs the right environment.” 

Nicole began walking Diane out but Waverly was frozen in the living room. She could hear Nicole saying that they would do the best they could for both of them and telling Diane to have a safe drive. Waverly fell back onto the couch with a watery laugh as she heard the door close.

It was finally happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think :)  
> I’ll be posting every Tuesday, this should hopefully mean I post the last chapter just before Earp Expo so if you’re heading to that think of this as your weekly countdown because that’s exactly what I’m going to do! (also if you want to add me on the Earp Expo app feel free) 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that so many of you are happy to jump back into this AU! I hope I manage to keep you all interested :D 
> 
> Endless thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta duties! 
> 
> This fic will be going between Waverly and Nicole's POV throughout the chapters and this week it's Nicole's, I hope you enjoy!

Driving to the city to meet Leo and Abby was the potentially the most nerve-wracking thing Nicole had ever done. She hadn’t even been this nervous on her wedding day, not that she needed to be of course, there was nowhere else she wanted to be than at the end of that aisle waiting for Waverly Earp to become to her wife.

The first time she and Waverly had done this, they’d met with an expectant mother who had decided she wasn’t in a position to look after her child. It had gone as well as they could have hoped, and Nicole and Waverly were over the moon, but then the mother’s circumstances changed. It would have been the most amazing gift but when she decided to keep her baby neither of them could hold any ill will against her, no matter how disappointed they were.

They had naively thought that another chance would come along, they’d been so lucky to be considered so quickly the first time around but another chance simply hadn’t presented itself. Until now…

Leo and Abby were different than a newborn, they were their own people with their own ideas and personalities. They could decide they didn’t like Nicole and Waverly, that they didn’t want to come and live with them, didn’t want to join their family. Nicole didn’t know how much of the decision was down to the agency, regardless of whether or not the children liked the potential parents. All they could do was be themselves and hope that the siblings liked them and that Diane still thought they were a good fit after they had met.

“We are making the right decision, yeah?” Waverly pulled Nicole out of her worries just as they parked up outside.

“We are.” Nicole leaned across the car to gently cup Waverly’s cheek as she pressed their foreheads together, the best way to get them both to relax. “They need parents who are going to love them to pieces and we are more than capable of doing that.”

“What if they don’t like us?” Waverly voice trembled, and Nicole couldn’t help but smile. Of course they had both been going over the same worries on the drive silently instead of voicing them to the other.

“Everyone likes you baby.” Nicole caressed her thumb across Waverly’s cheek.

“Be serious, Nicole.”

“I am!” Nicole beamed, she had no idea how Waverly could still not see how incredible she was, but Nicole loved when she was able to give her wife a glimpse of how she saw her. “Name one student who doesn’t like you; even when you give them extra homework they still love you... and don’t even get me started on how amazing you are with Alice!”

“You’re better with her…” Waverly pouted but Nicole could see the smile starting to form at the corner of Waverly’s mouth.

“That is only because I can carry her for longer and you know it, she adores you!” Nicole inched closer and brought their lips together in a quick kiss.

“This is different though…”

“I know it is, Waves but we can do this.” Nicole took a deep breath and hoped it wasn’t too shaky; she wasn’t only trying to convince Waverly but herself as well. “You ready?”

Waverly closed her eyes as she ran the tip of her nose up the bridge of Nicole’s before she pulled back with a tentative nod. Hand in hand they walked into the building and rode up in the elevator to the third floor. The receptionist greeted them as they approached and led them down a short hallway. 

As she looked through a glass wall at the end of the hall, Nicole could see who she presumed they were there to meet. They had almost identical heads of dark blonde, bordering on brown, hair. They were sat with their backs towards them but Nicole could see the plates on the surface before them and the little boy, Leo practically bouncing in his chair, clearly ignoring the food set out for him. Abby didn’t seem nearly as excited, her shoulders hunched forward as she picked at whatever she’d been given to eat. Nicole didn’t let it get her down though, she had actually expected as much so it wasn’t all that surprising.

Diane spotted them through the glass and came out to meet them, ushering them into the room with a wide smile. “Leo, Abby. This is Waverly and Nicole.”

“Hi!” Leo jumped out of his seat and bounced over, beaming up at them before Nicole could barely blink. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Leo.” Nicole knelt down, getting to his level and smiling at the pure joy in his rich hazel eyes. Waverly came down and he gawked eagerly between them.

“Are we gonna live with you now?” Leo asked, bright eyed and Nicole was totally captivated until she heard a scoff from behind him. She glanced up in just enough time to see Abby’s face morph into an incredibly fake smile.

Nicole couldn’t stop her mind from making the comparison to everything she had heard about a teenage Wynonna from Waverly but she knew that wasn’t fair; she knew she shouldn’t judge Abby before she’d had a chance to get to know her or Abby to get to know them. Just because Wynonna had nearly gotten herself thrown in juvie more than once before she turned eighteen...

“If you’d like that Leo, we’d like that very much.” Waverly put a gentle hand on his arm and if possible, his smile turned even wider. Leo looked to his sister and Nicole watched curiously as her smile turned genuine and she gave the slightest nod to her little brother. They shared a remarkable likeness, it would be impossible not to know the pair were siblings. Nicole turned back as an _oomph_ left Waverly’s mouth and her heart melted at the sight of Leo with his arms around her wife’s neck. 

Nicole stood, deciding it was time to get to know Abby even if she didn’t seem particularly interested in that happening. “It’s nice to meet you too, Abby.”

“Yeah…I’m sure.” Abby’s posture was guarded, the warm smile that she had given Leo no longer lit up her face.

“It is.” Nicole tried to assure her, she just wished Abby actually believed her.

Diane watched out of the corner of her eye, she looked nervous and Nicole wondered just how many times Abby and Leo had been through this process only for it not to work out. Right then and there Nicole made a silent promise to them both, she and Waverly were going to make this work, no matter what. 

She knew the best place to start was by getting to know the _real_ Abby, the Abby that smiled and encouraged her little brother to hug Waverly, not the Abby that put up walls to no doubt protect herself. Nicole couldn’t blame her but she also didn’t want those walls to remain, and they wouldn’t have to if Waverly and Nicole did this right.

“So, what do you like to do for fun? Any hobbies? Sports?” Nicole gestured to the table behind them and was glad when Abby followed her to sit down. She did roll her eyes at the question but as her eyes caught Leo still talking with a bright smile with Waverly, she softened. With a sigh she looked back at Nicole and shrugged.

“I like seeing my friends…so, I guess I’ll have to find something else to occupy my time since you guys live in the middle of fucking nowhere.”

“ _Abby_ ” Diane hissed, eyes darting to Nicole then snapping back to the smirking teenager. “What did I say about manners?”

“It’s okay.” Nicole leaned forward as she smiled to Diane before focusing her attention back on Abby. Nicole thought she knew what Abby was trying to do, but she wasn’t going to rise to the bait. “You’re right, Purgatory is basically the middle of nowhere. There’s still plenty stuff to keep the high schoolers from going crazy with boredom though, maybe you could even meet some of them before school starts back up? That way you’ll already know some people before the school year starts.”

“Sounds great.” Abby gave Nicole another fake smile; she really hoped it would get easier as time went on…it had to.

Waverly took the seat next to Nicole, Leo popping up onto one beside his sister and leaning into her side. Abby put her arm around him and held him close as he finally paid attention to the food on offer. Nicole understood that fierce protectiveness that Diane had talked about. Waverly’s eyes were glued to Leo as he ate, she was clearly already in love with him. Nicole could hardly blame her, he was adorable and honestly seemed thrilled at the prospect of coming to live with them.

Multiple attempts were made by Waverly to get Abby to talk about the subjects she enjoyed at school, but she was not very forthcoming. Even less so when Waverly explained that she was likely going to be Abby’s history teacher at school. Nicole could practically see the walls she’d put up between them getting higher, they were going to have their work cut out for them. Nicole felt up to the challenge though, and Waverly seemed to be too with how little Abby’s clipped responses were deterring her from asking further questions.

Once they had helped themselves to some of the selection of sandwiches on offer, conversation turned to when exactly Leo and Abby would come to Purgatory. There were forms and all sorts of legal things to organise, but the hope was that by the following week, they’d be moving in. Leo didn’t look thrilled at the idea of staying at their foster home for another week now that he had met them, and Nicole’s heart sank. Their time together came to an end far sooner than she would have liked, she wished they could simply come home with them that very day, so they could continue getting to know them.

“I think that went well.” Waverly said tentatively to Diane as she walked them out after their goodbyes and assuring both Leo and Abby how much they were looking forward to the day they would see them in Purgatory.

“It did.” Diane looked relieved and Nicole was right there with her. “I think Abby liked you Nicole, she’s never spoken that much to any potential caregivers so quickly.” Diane seemed a little surprised and honestly Nicole was too, she did not think that Abby was a fan.

“Really?” Nicole couldn’t help the hope growing inside as Diane nodded confidently. Waverly gripped her hand tight and they shared an excited grin. This was really _finally_ happening.

“I know she makes it damn near impossible to see in the beginning but…” Diane came to a stop in the reception area with a sigh. “She really is worth the effort it’s going to take to get her to open up to you.”

Nicole nodded as she thanked Diane for not only thinking of them for the siblings but for giving them this short time to get to know them a little. She could see glimpses of the person Abby really was, she just hoped with time they’d only continue to see more and more until she felt comfortable enough with them to just be herself all the time.

 

The drive back to Purgatory felt even quieter than the drive into the city. Nicole was lost in her thoughts more so now and she could tell Waverly was too. This was _big._ Taking, not one, but two children into their home. One of whom seemed determined not to be enthused about it. 

Leo and Abby had already suffered enough loss in their short lives, Nicole didn’t want them to experience any more. Their lives were about to change just as much as the children’s were and Nicole couldn’t lie and say that wasn’t just the tiniest bit terrifying, but she also couldn’t be more excited.

As they left Waverly’s car, Nicole wrapped her arm around her while they walked up to the house and Waverly dropped her head onto her shoulder. They probably should have spoken more on the drive, made sure that the other wasn’t falling too deep into their spiralling thoughts.

“Still think we can do this?” Waverly asked as soon as she was out from Nicole’s embrace, taking off her jacket and shoes by the front door. Nicole took her time doing the same before she answered.

“I do.” She took a hold of Waverly’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “We just need to keep believing that.”

“I don’t want them to have another home after us.” Waverly pulled Nicole into a tight hug and laid her head on Nicole’s chest. “They’ve been through enough already.”

“Me neither.” Nicole leaned down and kissed the top of Waverly’s head as she sighed in relief, she was thankful that they were both on the same wavelength. “We’ll make it work, no matter how difficult it might be to start off.”

Waverly nodded against her chest and gave Nicole one last squeeze before going off to call Wynonna, to let her know how it went and to organise what time Alice was going to come over the next day. It would have been too easy for Nicole to sit and stew in her thoughts of how maybe they weren’t ready for this, how Abby might never be happy with them, so she decided to busy herself with starting dinner.

With the radio on in the background as an extra distraction, Nicole figured out what they could have that night as she started brainstorming ways to get Abby to feel more at home from the few interests that she had cautiously shared. 

She said she _“kinda enjoyed”_ music but from the way her eyes lit up, Nicole had a feeling it was more than just a casual interest. Nicole supposed she could get some nice speakers put into Abby’s new room, maybe even call Diane to ask if she knew who her favourite band was. She wouldn’t divulge that information earlier when Nicole had asked but maybe Diane already knew.

The plan was for Nicole to take a week off work once they arrived to help get them settled in, now she wondered if she could use that week to help them both decide how they wanted their rooms to look. If that meant redecorating completely Nicole would do it, anything to make them feel like this was as much their home now as it was Waverly and Nicole’s. Chrissy had already said she would be more than willing to help in any way that she could, and Nicole was definitely going to be calling her if the kids wanted to redecorate, after all the help she’d been when she and Waverly were struggling for ideas the last time. Chrissy was over the moon when they told her they were going to meet Leo and Abby, Nicole thought maybe even more excited than them, but she didn’t need to have any of the nerves coursing through her system the same way they did.

“What are you thinking about?” Waverly spoke from the doorway and Nicole’s head snapped up from the chopping board. The grin she’d had thinking about their friend grew wider at the sight of Waverly already in her pajamas for the evening.

“Chrissy.” Nicole shrugged followed by a chuckle at Waverly’s raised eyebrow. “Just how excited she was when she found out this was potentially happening, I think she might actually explode when we tell her it’s happening for real!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we’re never going to need to beg her to babysit. She might just move in when she meets Leo.”

“He’s so cute.” Nicole agreed as she went back to her dinner preparations. “He and Alice are going to be an unstoppable force of adorableness when they are together!”

“Oh god!” Waverly exclaimed as she plopped herself down on a stool and Nicole looked up to see her eyes blown wide. “I’m never going to be able to say no to them.”

“Yeah, you’re going to have to work on your self-control, baby.” Nicole chuckled to herself at the mental image of Waverly giving the two of them anything and everything they asked for; it was almost definitely going to happen.

 

In bed that night, as Waverly cuddled into Nicole’s side, Nicole slipped her fingers just under the waistband of Waverly’s pajamas that had been drawing her eyes all night before they headed upstairs. It elicited the softest moan from Waverly, but it told Nicole that she’d been right and that Waverly would not have been content to just fall asleep after climbing into bed. 

If Nicole hadn’t initiated this then Waverly would have, she would have waited for Nicole to get comfortable, she would have pressed a featherlight kiss to her neck before breaking out a soft _Nicole._ That would have been all it took.

As Nicole let her hand travel further along smooth skin, gripping ever so slightly, she coaxed Waverly’s body underneath her own.

“Nicole.” She shuddered as Nicole ground down and Waverly’s lip became gripped between her teeth.

“What do you want baby?” Nicole leaned in, her lips just a hairbreadth away from Waverly’s.

It was taking everything for Nicole not to close the distance, kiss Waverly senseless like she’d been thinking of all night, but she wanted to know exactly what Waverly wanted. They were about to embark on this incredible journey together and she couldn’t imagine anyone else she could handle it with, she wanted Waverly to have anything she wanted tonight.

Waverly surged up and captured Nicole’s lips; powerless not to give in to what Waverly desired she kissed back as she pushed Waverly’s shorts down with one hand and went under Waverly’s top with the other. The moment she grazed a hardened nipple, she felt Waverly’s thighs clench just so.

“Sensitive?” Nicole grinned between kissed and Waverly nodded.

Nicole quickly rid Waverly of her shorts before occupying herself higher. Pushing Waverly’s top up so her breasts were free to the cool air of the room, Nicole enveloped one in her mouth and covered the other with her warm hand before Waverly could even feel the cold. Waverly scratched lightly at Nicole’s scalp as she smothered Waverly with attention and grew bolder with each moan that flowed between Waverly’s lips after every flick and curl of Nicole’s tongue. With a gentle nip of her teeth and a final kiss to one nipple, Nicole switched to the other. With her hands now practically fisted in Nicole’s hair, Waverly attempted to push down the boxers Nicole had worn to bed with her feet. Desperate and a little clumsily, but it made Nicole grin around Waverly’s breast all the same before she managed to shimmy out of them.

“What do you want?” Nicole asked again, she wanted a real answer this time. Direction, a fevered request that she could fulfil.

“Mouth…” Waverly declared before licking her lips. Nicole beamed and moved up to kiss Waverly once more.

Any way she could have Waverly was always glorious and she wouldn’t have minded if Waverly had asked for anything else, but she selfishly had hoped for this request. Nicole trailed her lips down from Waverly’s lips to her neck, over the jumping muscles of Waverly’s stomach and practically purred as her mouth came into contact with wet heat.

“Ho-ly sh…” Waverly exclaimed and tightened the fingers she had in Nicole’s hair as she wrapped her lips around the stiffened bundle of nerves and sucked. It wouldn’t take long, not with Waverly so fired up already. “ _Fuck_ baby…inside, ple-”

Waverly’s words cut off into a gasp as Nicole pushed two fingers inside, she was well aware the plea would be coming. With a teasing curl of her fingers, Nicole checked to see just how far gone Waverly actually was. When the moaning coming from the top of the bed cut out completely for a moment, followed by a sharp intake of breath and all the muscles in the body beneath her tightened, Nicole hummed against Waverly’s core.

She kept her tongue circling and began thrusting her fingers as Waverly’s breathing turned frantic. These moments where Waverly was practically out of control of her own body’s movements, reminded Nicole why Waverly wasn’t simply the best partner in life she could have ever hoped for, but the best lover she’d ever had too.

“Don’t st-stop.” Waverly stuttered through uneven breaths, as if Nicole had any intention of doing so.

A loud, almost primal scream ripped from Waverly’s throat as she came around Nicole’s fingers. Nicole brought her down slowly, her tongue proudly cleaning up as best she could, careful not to overstimulate…or at least not more than she knew Waverly could handle.

“We’re gonna have to think about soundproofing, maybe even get a lock for our door.” Nicole smirked as she hovered over Waverly’s spent form. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, her breathing still slightly laboured with her arms collapsed at her side like she’d just run a marathon.

Waverly nodded, obviously not capable of any real speech just yet. Nicole chuckled as she lay down beside her, planting a kiss to her cheek and then her lips when Waverly turned to face her. Waverly’s eyes bore into her for a long moment, clearly thinking about what she wanted to say. Nicole waited patiently, drawing nonsense patterns over Waverly’s exposed stomach. 

“How do you keep getting better at that?”

“You have _always_ been so good for my ego.” Nicole let out a laugh as she nuzzled into Waverly’s cheek.

“Hopefully I never stop.” Waverly caressed the side of Nicole’s face as she pulled her in for a kiss, deepening it as she moved to straddle Nicole. “Now, what do you want?”

Nicole smoothed her hands up Waverly’s thighs, the smirk that Waverly was currently sporting _always_ did things to her and tonight was no different.

“Come here.” Nicole licked her lips as Waverly leaned down, while their lips moved together Nicole took Waverly’s hand and guided it between them. She moaned heavily into Nicole’s mouth feeling how wet she was, every time it seemed like a surprise to Waverly that Nicole could want her this much, had wanted her this badly since the moment they first kissed. 

Nicole was rapidly falling apart with every roll of Waverly’s hips and each thrust of her fingers. She was already plenty worked up before Waverly had even touched her and getting to feel her love take further pleasure against her thigh as she brought Nicole closer and closer to her peak was almost too much. 

Any second she’d reach the cusp and she knew Waverly felt it too, she moved in to capture Nicole’s lips in a carnal, almost rough kiss and she fell apart entirely. Their kisses slowed as Waverly’s movements waned and they found themselves face to face on their sides as they caught their breath a little. 

By no means was Nicole done yet but there was something that she needed to say before they got lost in each other any further. Nicole trailed her fingers gently along Waverly’s cheek and Waverly’s eyes honed in on her own.

“I can’t wait to become a parent with you.”

“I’m sorry it took so long. The adoption process and…” Waverly’s eyes cast downwards, and she tried to duck her head, but Nicole wouldn’t let her. She couldn’t let Waverly apologise for something that had never been her fault.

“Don’t do that, none of this has ever been your fault! I would have been happy no matter what, I’ve never been lying when I’ve promised that you are all that I need.”

“I know…but-“

“Waves, _you_ are all that I need, getting to have a family with you is simply a welcome bonus.” Nicole leaned in to kiss Waverly hard. Of course, Nicole was excited for this, would have been excited no matter how long or short a time it had taken but she would have still been more than content with her life if it had never happened for them. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've met Leo and Abby, what does everyone think? I'm always a little nervous bringing in original characters. 
> 
> You can hit me up in the comments or on twitter - [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Waverly's POV this week and it's time for Leo and Abby to arrive in Purgatory. 
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo)for the excellent beta skills!

Leo and Abby weren’t supposed to arrive in Purgatory for at least another hour, but Waverly couldn’t tear herself away from the window. She had to be ready just in case they showed up early.

She’d already changed the sheets on what would become their beds…twice, been to the store to stock up on anything and everything she thought they might like until she and Nicole had a chance to get to know their favorites, and downloaded a whole load of movies that she thought they could watch together later that evening. It was surely going to be a draining day for all of them and they’d need something relaxing to wind down the day with.

Waverly wanted… _needed_ them to like it here, to feel safe and comfortable. She understood exactly what it was like to lose your parents young, she knew how only the loving home created by Gus and Curtis helped begin her healing process. 

She had no idea though, how it would have felt to have them taken away from her too when she was just barely getting used to it. Waverly was still rather nervous about what Abby might do to try and test them, but this wasn’t simply another foster home, this was permanent…hopefully, and Abby might decide that it wasn’t worth pushing them like they had been warned about from Diane.

Waverly jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder and then smoothed across her back. 

“I’m nervous…again!” Nicole forced a laugh, she sat down beside her and Waverly quickly turned to place a quick kiss to her cheek. Nicole had been going back and forth all week from excited, to nervous, to downright terrified that they were totally going to screw this up.

“Do you think Diane would think it was weird if we asked her to stay the night?”

“Probably.” Nicole let out a genuine laugh at that and Waverly relaxed into her side further. “Wynonna said she’d bring Alice over later if we wanted to get that introduction done today.”

Waverly nodded, thankful that Nicole had spoken to her sister today, since she had been too preoccupied. It would be better if Leo and Abby met them sooner rather than later, Alice and Doc were easy but Wynonna might take a little getting used to. Nicole wrapped both arms around Waverly and dropped her chin onto her shoulder; this day had taken so long to come but it was finally there.

“I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone but you, Waves.” Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s neck and she felt herself relax. They could handle this.

The pair stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms until Diane’s car came into view and Nicole pulled Waverly excitedly towards the front door to greet them. Leo immediately threw himself at Waverly for a hug like the one they had shared on their first meeting but Abby hung back, curiously taking in the front of the house.

“Welcome home.” Waverly spoke softly into Leo’s ear as she bent down to hug him back properly. “Why don’t we take your stuff upstairs to your new room?”

Leo’s enthusiastic nod made her heart sing and she took his hand to lead him into the house. Abby hovered by the door, her hands tight around the straps of her bag but she took a small step, followed by another, until she was fully inside her new home.

 

“Come on!” Leo leaned back to grab Abby’s hand, dragging her with him and Waverly could have cried with joy at the honest to goodness grin that appeared on Abby’s face. Maybe it wouldn’t be as hard as she thought to get her to feel at home with them.

Leaving Diane and Nicole downstairs, Waverly showed Leo and Abby to their new rooms. They’d be right across from each other and straight down the hallway from Waverly and Nicole’s room. Leo seemed a little confused when she explained he had his own room, Abby quickly explained that they had always had to share. 

Abby took a knee in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek as she asked if it was alright that he’d be sleeping on his own. He looked apprehensive until Abby leaned in closer, whispering something in his ear. Waverly took a step back, not wanting to intrude on what they were sharing. Much to her relief, Leo appeared to be a lot happier after whatever Abby had said.

The biggest room, apart from their own, was going to be Abby’s. It had always been where Alice slept when she stayed the night, but they wanted Abby to have somewhere she could happily spend her time if she wanted a moment to herself. Nicole had gone out and bought a small second-hand couch, in practically perfect condition, for the room and they moved their old television in there too. Abby sat down on her new bed after dumping her bag on the floor, and appraised the room, Waverly could hear Leo still in his own room across the hall and she figured it might be the only minute they had alone for the rest of the day.

“I really hope you like it here, Abby. I know it’s going to be an adjustment, but I hope it’s not a bad one, and anything we can do to make this easier for you, just ask okay?”

“Thanks.” Abby nodded, and Waverly really hoped her smile was genuine.

“I’m going to let you two get settled in, we’ll be downstairs when you’re ready to come down.” Waverly left her to it, popping in to tell Leo the same thing before heading back downstairs to see Nicole signing a few papers that Diane had set out on the coffee table.

“All good?” Nicole asked as Waverly took a seat beside her, she nodded as Nicole handed her a pen to put her own signature down.

“I’m always just a phone call away, we’ll do our best to make sure this works well for all of you.” Diane packed the papers they had just signed away and handed over a folder that Waverly assumed contained all of Leo and Abby’s documents.

Both hers and Nicole’s birth certificates along with all their other important documents were in a safe in Waverly’s study, so once Diane had said goodbye and that they’d arrange for a visit some time soon, she went to store Leo and Abby’s away safely as well. Footsteps bounded down the stairs, a noise that would no doubt earn a warning in time to come but today all of Waverly’s nerves and trepidations about this step faded away at the sound. This had been something she had wanted for so long and she wasn’t going to waste her time fretting needlessly instead of enjoying every moment of their first day together.

“Woah…”

Waverly turned around after closing the safe to see Leo’s wide eyes looking over all the books she had lining the wall in her study, Abby was close behind taking them all in as well albeit with slightly less enthusiasm.

“Do you like to read, Leo?”

“Yeah,” He nodded eagerly as he stepped closer to them. “I’m really good at it now!”

There was a proud look on Abby’s face as she ruffled his hair and Waverly smiled to herself; she really was a great big sister. Leo hesitantly reached out to touch them, glancing over to Waverly in a silent ask for permission, and she nodded without hesitation. She wasn’t sure any of them would be of great interest to him; most of her books were gifts over the years from Nicole or Gus, and a few had come from boxes Wynonna found in the attic of the Homestead once she and Doc moved out there when they realised Doc’s small apartment was not enough space for all three of them.

“What’s that?” Leo pointed to the spine of one of Waverly’s favourite, one of the few she had entirely in Latin. She pulled it from its place, _De Rerum Natura._ A gift from Nicole on their first wedding anniversary.

“ _On The Nature of Things,_ it’s a Latin book. Well, a poem technically but a very long one.”

“You read Latin?” Abby sounded genuinely interested, Waverly handed the book to Leo so he could look at it before nodding.

“Speak it too. I learned for fun really, but it’s come in handy a few times.”

“Why pick a language people don’t even speak anymore?” Abby scrunched up her brow and Waverly chuckled, it wasn’t the first time she’d been asked that question, and more often than not it came from her students who gave her the exact same look as Abby had.

“Why not?” Waverly shrugged, it was the answer she always gave because it was the only answer she ever had. Abby seemed to find her answer amusing but appeared to take it for what it was. “Maybe I can read it to you some time, Leo?”

“Cool!” Leo beamed as he placed the book carefully back on the shelf in its place, his eyes slowly taking in all the others.

Waverly spotted Nicole leaning against the doorway watching him, a small smile on her lips, before she realised Waverly was watching her and she broke out into a wide grin. Waverly winked at her and Nicole quickly ducked her head as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

“How long have you two been together?” Abby’s question startled Waverly, she hadn’t realised Abby had been paying attention to them.

“Seven years.” Nicole replied as she came fully into the room and slung an arm around Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly could feel the same dopey smile Nicole always had when she spoke of their relationship press against the side of her head as Nicole kissed her.

“Did you not want your own kids?” Abby’s question wasn’t laced with malice or ill-intent, Waverly could tell, but it didn’t stop both her and Nicole from tensing. Abby grimaced, and Waverly could see the apology about to leave her mouth, but it wasn’t her fault.

“We tried,” Waverly cut in before Abby could speak. “Quite a few times actually, but it just didn’t happen for us.”

“Sorry…” Abby looked down at her feet but Waverly didn’t want her to feel guilty for expressing genuine curiosity, there was no way she could have known.

“I’m not. We probably wouldn’t be in the position we are now, able to take you two in, if we had.” While not exactly the full truth, it wasn’t a lie.

If Waverly had been able to carry their child, the likelihood that they would have considered adoption for future children wasn’t very high. Nicole ran her hand up and down Waverly’s arm, squeezing her shoulder as she placed another kiss to the side of her head. Abby simply nodded, but Waverly couldn’t help but feel a little deflated. She wasn’t sure what reaction she had hoped for, but probably more than just that. Perhaps if Leo wasn’t so entranced by the books still, he would have given her a smile.

“Are you two up for some visitors?” Nicole pulled Waverly closer, either sensing her slight disappointment at Abby’s lack of reaction or because she knew that Waverly hadn’t been telling the whole truth; maybe it would always be a sensitive topic. “Waverly’s sister Wynonna and our niece Alice would love to meet you.”

“How old is she?!” Leo turned to face them, eyes alight, and Waverly had to try to fight her laughter as she told him they were the same age.

“She can be a little shy but I’m sure she’d really like to play with you.”

“Sarah at our last house was shy, I got her to play!” Leo stated proudly before sprinting out of the room and up the stairs. Nicole and Waverly simply stared at the doorway, thoroughly confused by his swift exit.

“He’ll be grabbing his bear, he always gave it to Sarah to hug when she was nervous.” Abby explained with an affectionate smile, Waverly was struck once again by how amazingly thoughtful Leo seemed to be. 

“I’ll go call Wynonna then.” Nicole walked out of the study shaking her head and Waverly knew she would be smiling to herself just like Waverly was.

Abby stood awkwardly when Waverly’s gaze turned back to her. It looked as though she wanted to say something. Waverly wanted to push, to know what it was, but Abby quickly brushed past her and up the stairs. With a sigh, Waverly accepted that it probably wasn’t going to be as easy as she had hoped for Abby to feel totally at ease with them.

 

An hour or so after Nicole had called Wynonna she appeared, Alice attached to her hip with her thumb stuck in her mouth. It was a habit they were all trying to get her to break but in situations where she was meeting new people no one had the heart to stop her doing something that made her feel safe.

Waverly had been just as surprised as Wynonna when Alice didn’t seem to possess the brazen attitude that her mother had had since the moment she could walk or talk. Alice was quiet and introspective. Wynonna joked more than a few times that it seemed more likely Alice was Waverly’s child. Those jokes came to an end once it became clear Waverly couldn’t conceive.

The little girl brightened the moment her eyes landed on Nicole, the one person who really seemed to be able to bring her out of her shell; another similarity that she and Waverly shared. Alice left the safety of Wynonna’s side, her thumb sliding out of her mouth as she jumped towards Nicole. Just like every other time she’d done so, Nicole caught her and swung her up in the air before bringing her down and into a hug.

“Hey, baby girl!” Nicole peppered kisses to Alice’s cheeks as she pretended to struggle, her giggles filling the room. “We’ve got a couple new friends for you to meet, you think you can handle that?”

Alice gave a timid little nod and Nicole set her back down on the ground but she kept a solid grip on Nicole’s hand. Leo hopped off the couch, his bear tucked under his arm as he approached slowly, and Alice offered a cautious wave.

“I’m Leo.”

“Hi.”

“Wanna hug Oscar?” Leo held his bear out in front of him, Alice looked up at Nicole who nodded and she stepped forward, dropping Nicole’s hand to grip the bear instead.

“Mama says you’re my new cousin…I’ve never had one before.” Alice spoke softly and Waverly almost didn’t catch what she had said, she was worried that word might be a little too soon but Leo’s face split into a grin.

“Me either! Wanna play?” Leo pointed to all the toys that Waverly and Nicole kept in the house for Alice, he had already gone through them all as he waited for Alice to arrive to find the ones he liked best.

Alice seemed to be mulling it over, clutching the bear against her chest before she nodded. Leo pulled her over and the second Alice’s hand went back for Nicole to join, she was there. Waverly really didn’t know how that was going to go and she was so relieved it had been stress-free. She knew it would most likely be easier for Leo to get settled with another child his age around, someone he could play with and would know once he started school.

“You must be the troublemaker then?”

Waverly spun around as she levelled her best glare at her sister, she shouldn’t have confided in her about Abby’s history. Wynonna help up her hands in surrender, but Abby was laughing from the couch, as if Wynonna didn’t have the tact of a drunken elephant.

“Guess I am,” Abby settled herself deeper into the couch, looking far too proud of the label Wynonna had just given her. “I normally get ‘little shit’, ‘brat’, ‘waste of space’ so troublemaker is a nice change.”

“You’re not a waste of space.” Waverly was horrified that someone would dream of saying such a thing, no matter what trouble she had gotten into before, she did not deserve that.

“I know I’m not,” With a roll of her eyes Abby shook her head.

The thought had crossed Waverly’s mind already but seeing Wynonna next to Abby now, she had to admit that the two of them would probably get along better than Abby ever would with herself or Nicole. She wasn’t sure if that should worry her or not.

“Good. I’d hate to think you believed that,” Waverly said gently, catching Wynonna’s eye and seeing the realisation pass her features that her joke might not have been the wisest idea…either that or she was thinking that she and Abby were remarkably similar too.

“I might be a troublemaker,” Abby winked at Wynonna before turning to fully face Waverly. “But I’m not an idiot. I know those people didn’t actually know me or give a crap about me.”

“Well my sister is going to get to know you whether you like it or not, it might just drive you up the wall how much of a crap she’s going to give.” Wynonna’s laugh trailed off into a sigh and Waverly looked to see her sister smiling softly right at her. “But it’s worth it, trust me.”

Waverly had to resist the urge to go over and hug Wynonna right there and then; she’d just give her an extra-long hug as she left.

 

Nicole yawned as she snuggled up next to Waverly in bed. “Good first day, I think. Better than I expected actually.”

“Yeah me too.” Waverly sighed, as she carded her hands through Nicole’s hair, slightly tangled after letting Leo and Alice try to braid it.

The rest of the afternoon had passed without any hiccups, Leo and Alice even managing to drag Abby over to play with them and at just the right time too; Nicole looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Wynonna did apologise, quietly, for deciding that teasing Abby was the way to introduce herself but considering how little it had actually phased her, Waverly couldn’t exactly be mad.

They watched a movie of Leo’s choice to wind down the evening before his bedtime and then one of Abby’s after she’d put him to bed. Waverly couldn’t say she wasn’t a little disappointed when Leo had asked for Abby to do so, but she shouldn’t have been surprised, they’d get there eventually. The day had been a lot for them all and all three of them were struggling to keep their eyes open by the end of the movie so an early night was exactly what was needed.

“We’ll give them the tour of Purgatory tomorrow.” Nicole nodded to herself and Waverly hummed her agreement as her eyes slipped closed. That sounded like a nice way to spend the day together. They would eventually have to get all the other introductions out of the way, Chrissy was dying to meet them but doing too many too soon would likely just overwhelm them.

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Waverly listened hard, but she couldn’t hear a thing. Nicole shot up in bed and Waverly followed. She heard a door open down the hall. “One of them probably just got up to pee, baby.”

“You sure?” Nicole was in cop mode, Waverly could tell even in her half-asleep state, and they were so used to the house being silent at night; even when Alice stayed she slept like an angel all through the night.

“I’ll go and check.” Waverly was out of bed before Nicole could stop her, Nicole wouldn’t settle down and go to sleep until she knew exactly what was going on and Waverly just wanted to sleep.

Leo’s bedroom door was open when she got out into the hall, Abby’s too, and she was certain they’d both been closed when they had turned in. Waverly walked as quietly as she could towards Abby’s room first and looked in. The dim light from the street lamp down the street illuminated her bed just enough to see Leo tucked in beside her, her arm wrapped securely around him. It had to be tough, the first night in a brand new place.

Waverly closed the door silently as possible before she made her way back to Nicole, waiting expectantly at the door to their own room.

“Leo’s in her bed.” Waverly whispered as she tried to push Nicole back into the room. Nicole didn’t budge though, instead she pulled Waverly into her and kissed her softly before making their way back to bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this so far and to those of you who have commented, I know I've not been great at replying to them but I promise I'm going to be better! 
> 
> If you'd like, you can follow me on Twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Nicole's POV this week for some bonding time with Leo, before Abby shows Waverly and Nicole some of the behaviour Diane warned them about. 
> 
> As always, thanks to the best beta [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for fixing all my mistakes and making these chapters slightly more readable!

A week off work passed by like it was nothing, but Nicole was still glad for the time it had given her with Leo and Abby as they settled in. She had a full week ahead of her, long shifts covering for another officer who needed a few days off, knowing she got to go home at the end of each day to Waverly and two kids who both seemed to be happy living with them made it more than worth it. They were laughing more, smiling more…well, Abby was smiling more, Nicole didn’t think it was possible for Leo to smile much more than he already did.

There was only one thing that was troubling Nicole, any time that Abby was away from Leo for too long he got quiet. Nicole and Waverly agreed that Abby needed some responsibility, nothing too serious but something to make her feel significant within their little family. She’d been sent out to grab milk a couple times, or drop off something that Nicole had “forgotten” when she left for work. 

During quiet moments at the station, the troubles Leo might have once school started always managed to make their way into Nicole’s head. She just had to have faith that it was still due to their adjustment period, and he’d come around once he realised Abby always came back from whatever errand she had been asked to do.

Nicole had taken to staying awake every night until just after eleven, no matter what time she needed to be at the station the next day. Leo had left his bed to crawl into Abby’s like clockwork each night until one night, thankfully right before what Nicole felt was a well-earned day off, she didn’t hear his door creak open.

She listened and listened until well after midnight, but she didn’t hear a sound. Settling herself more comfortably on her pillow, she kissed a sleeping Waverly’s nose and laced their fingers under the covers before finally falling asleep.

The following morning, Abby asked if she could go with Waverly when she went grocery shopping. Nicole was certain that Leo would ask to tag along, that the night before had just been a fluke but he remained silent on the matter as he happily continued to eat his breakfast. Even as the two discussed what time they would leave, and Waverly suggested they head to the bigger store slightly out of town, he didn’t say a word. Nicole waited and waited, right up until Abby was putting on her shoes by the front door but Leo apparently had no desire to join them.

“You coming?” Abby stood in the doorway to the kitchen, brow knitted in concern as she looked at her little brother.

“No,” Leo shook his head, smiling over at Nicole. “I’m gonna watch cartoons with Nicole.”

“We might be gone a while…that okay?”

“Yep!” Leo turned his sweet smile to his sister and Abby nodded before saying goodbye and leaving with Waverly.

Nicole hadn’t expected that at all, she smiled around the final mouthful of coffee before leading Leo into the living room for some morning cartoons. She had planned to get some washing done but if this was what Leo wanted, she could do that later.

For the close to two hours that Waverly and Abby were gone, Leo remained perfectly content and just as animated as he normally was when his sister was around. Explaining the different characters in the few shows that Nicole hadn’t heard of through Alice, telling her his favorites and even running upstairs to grab a t-shirt that Waverly had bought him during the week that featured one of them. She had never seen him so happy without Abby nearby and she really hoped that this was a turning point for him.

Nicole thought he might run to the front door as soon as he heard it open, but he stayed right where he was, tucked into Nicole’s side while they read a book together after Nicole decided he’d probably had more than enough TV. Ideally, she would have loved to stay where she was as well, savouring the first real bonding moment she felt she’d had with Leo but she knew they really should help.

Nicole closed the book, and Leo looked like he might just protest for a moment when Nicole suggested they give them a hand, he nodded his head though and followed her through. Nicole’s heart filled even more than it already had from her morning with Leo as she heard Waverly and Abby laughing together from the kitchen; some alone time together must have been exactly what they needed.

“Hey buddy.” Abby pulled Leo into a quick side hug as he tried to get past her and help unload the groceries. Her eyes flicked to Nicole’s, a silent question passing between them and Nicole nodded, he’d been totally fine. The tension dissolved from Abby’s shoulders and she held Leo tighter before he blew a raspberry up at her and shrugged out of it.

“He was okay?” Waverly asked her quietly as they put the final few items away.

“More than okay,” Nicole couldn’t help but grin, she was over the moon that she’d had the day off to witness the first time he didn’t retreat into himself with Abby gone for so long.

Nicole decided to test the waters further; when Abby headed into the living room she asked if Leo wanted to help her make lunch for everyone. His face lit up and the two got to work for them all to eat their lunch around the table. Waverly and Nicole never would have done this on a day off before, but they’d decided that eating every meal together at the dinner table was a great way to bond as a family. It had been helping bring them together, Nicole could feel it, but she noticed the moment that Abby tensed up, all the progress they had been inching towards being lost.

“Are you two excited to start school in a couple weeks?” Waverly asked what should have been an innocuous question, but Abby’s jaw went tight as she put half her sandwich back down onto her plate before picking it up and heading over to the trash.

“Hey, finish your lunch.” Nicole sighed; she thought if they could just get Abby to sit back down she might talk about what was bothering her.

“I’m not hungry.” Abby tipped the remnants into the trash and stormed out after dropping her plate forcefully into the sink. Leo looked on, eyes wide and worried.

“What was that about?” Waverly looked to Nicole, she had a good guess but Leo probably didn’t need to hear it.

“Go check on your sister, okay? See if she wants to share the rest of your lunch?” Nicole rubbed the top of Leo’s head as he nodded and sprinted up the stairs, sandwich in hand. Nicole sighed as she turned her attention to Waverly. “I don’t think she’s looking forward to starting a new school.”

They had tried, on more than one occasion, to get Abby to visit some of the places the high schoolers liked to hang out and see if she could maybe meet one or two people before school started. She’d brushed them off every time though, worried that Leo would miss her too much and saying that she’d make friends when she started. It’s what she had done at every other school apparently…Nicole hadn’t been entirely convinced before, but now she was certain, Abby was worried about starting yet another new school.

“But I’m going to be there…” Waverly frowned, and Nicole reached across the table to take her hand. Nicole knew that Waverly thought that it would be enough having Waverly in the same building, but she had never had to be the new kid at school, she had no idea how hard it was, especially high school. Abby might not even necessarily want to draw attention to her connection to Waverly, not until she had made some friends.

“It’s still a brand-new school, Waves.” Nicole smiled sadly; every single time she had walked into a different school full of new faces had been nerve wracking. Understanding seemed to dawn on Waverly’s face and Nicole wondered just how much her own expression was giving away about the difficulty she’d had settling in each time she and her parents had moved.

“Maybe you can try and talk to her once she’s calmed down a bit?” Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand that remained in her own as Nicole nodded, it would probably be best to let her cool down for a while.

They left Abby to her own devices all afternoon once Leo had returned from her room with a smile on his face. Clearly she wasn’t so worked up that she couldn’t play nice with her brother, but she did put music on as soon as he left, and the volume at which she was blasting it was a pretty clear sign that she wanted some alone time. 

Thankfully Leo didn’t seem too worried that she hadn’t come down from her room in over five hours but when Waverly asked he and Nicole to sit down for dinner, she marched up the stairs. She told Nicole that Abby was coming down whether she wanted to or not; she had to eat something and she wasn’t about to give up on them eating together as a family.

“Nicole! Uh…can you come up here?”

Nicole immediately frowned at the panic laced in Waverly’s voice but she rolled her eyes jokingly for Leo’s benefit. He giggled before continuing to eat his pasta while she rushed up the stairs, heart pounding in her throat.

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s gone.” Waverly turned to her, face ashen and eyes wide. Nicole pushed past into Abby’s room and saw the window wide open, music still blaring from her speakers and Abby’s backpack missing from where it usually lived at the end of her bed.

“I’ll find her.” Nicole’s breathing started to come out quicker and quicker as her mind ran through every possible outcome. She spun to face Waverly and placed her hands on either side of Waverly’s terrified face. “I’m gonna find her, I promise.”

Nicole sprinted down the stairs, missing half of the steps as she went. She didn’t have time to think of an explanation for Leo, Waverly would have to come up with something after she’d left. Her jacket and keys to her cruiser were by the front door and she grabbed both, barely slowing down to throw open the door as she went out to find Abby, with absolutely no clue how long ago she had even left the house.

As soon as Nicole was in her cruiser, she put a call into the station, telling them exactly what Abby had been wearing earlier but explaining that she easily could have changed. Purgatory was small enough though and Abby was still a new face around town, if any officer spotted her she would stand out.

After going down every single street in their neighbourhood, Main Street, and past the single park that the town had to offer, a terrifying thought came to her.

_The bus stop._

They had driven past the one right on the edge of town a few days prior and Abby’s eyes had lingered on the bus parked up at it, bound for the city. Nicole swiftly turned the car around and headed straight for it; the idea that Abby could be getting further and further away as the seconds ticked by had her heart racing. The moment the stop came into view her heart rate settled, Abby was sitting on the curb with her backpack clutched to her chest as she stared off into space.

“Abby.” Nicole spoke softly as she got out the car, she wasn’t going to lecture her now no matter how badly Abby had scared them. As Abby looked up at her Nicole could see the wetness on her cheeks, and relief flooded through her that she hadn’t come out the car yelling.

Abby wiped at her eyes and sighed in defeat as she gripped her bag tighter against herself. “I missed the bus.” 

Nicole’s heart hurt seeing Abby like that, all she wanted to do was pull her up and into a firm hug, but she wasn't sure if Abby would appreciate it.

“Come on.” Nicole gestured towards the car and Abby slowly got to her feet, keeping her head down as she walked towards the passenger side door.

Nicole wanted to ask how Abby had planned on paying for her ticket considering that, as far as she was aware, she didn’t have any money. Whatever plan Abby had laid out clearly hadn’t been thought out that well, and there was no point in rubbing salt in the wounds. Apart from Nicole placing a call to the station to let them know she’d found Abby, the drive back home was silent. 

As they pulled up at the house, Nicole could sense that Abby wanted to say something, so she killed the engine and simply waited.

“Are you mad at me?”

“We were _worried,_ ” Nicole shifted in her seat towards Abby, just in time to see tears forming in her eyes again. “You can’t just run off like that.”

“I just…I miss my friends.” Abby sniffled, and once again Nicole wanted so badly to pull her into a hug, she wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but she couldn’t promise something like that. Abby would continue to miss her friends no matter what they did.

“Wouldn’t you miss Leo if you just left?”

“I was gonna come back. I was…” She ran a hand through her hair in frustration, confirming Nicole’s suspicions that she really hadn’t thought this through.

“Let’s go inside, let Waverly know you’re safe, okay?” Nicole waited for Abby’s nod before she got out the car.

Abby took her time getting out, she wiped at her eyes a few more times before leaving the car and walked up to the front door avoiding any eye contact with Nicole. 

She was already halfway up the stairs, Leo following closely behind by the time Nicole had closed and locked the front door. Waverly had her arms around her before she could even take off her jacket and Nicole relaxed completely into her embrace.

“Where was she?”

“Bus stop.”

“Jesus…”

“I don’t think she could have actually gotten very far without any money.”

“Still…” Waverly pulled back to look her in the eye and Nicole nodded.

“I know.” Nicole urged Waverly back into the hug, the idea that as a last resort Abby might have tried to hitchhike her way out of Purgatory wouldn’t leave her alone, and it terrified her. “Do we seal up her window?”

“No…we can’t. She needs to trust us and we need to trust her.” Waverly sighed looking lost in thought. “We should get her that cellphone, now, before school starts. That way if she’s in trouble she can call.”

“Yeah…yeah, okay.”

It was a good idea, she had been surprised when Diane explained that she didn’t have one and that it might not be the best idea if she did in fact get one. The fear that she would use it to reconnect with those friends that had been leading her astray was entirely eclipsed by the fear of having no way of contacting her if they didn’t know where she was. Diane may have had her reasons, rightfully so, to advise them against it but they were Abby’s parents now…this was their decision and they needed Abby to have one, for their own peace of mind.

Waverly pulled back from the grip she had around Nicole’s waist, grabbing her hand instead and leading her into the kitchen. She had obviously been keeping both Abby and Nicole’s food warm in the oven and she took both out before setting one down and encouraging Nicole to take a seat.

“I’m going to bring this up to her.” Waverly gave Nicole’s hand a final squeeze before heading up the stairs. 

Nicole didn’t feel particularly hungry, the residual fear of what _might_ have happened turning her stomach but she forced some food down. She needed an early night after that stunt but she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to sleep with the incessant worry that Abby might not be there in the morning when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...maybe things aren't going to be simple with Abby? 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sticking with Nicole's POV again this week and there's a few heart-to-hearts that need to happen. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for the beta skills! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

After further discussion with Waverly the night before, Nicole found herself looking at phones for Abby. She wasn’t sure how expensive to go but when the salesperson offered her a deal if she added another phone to their current plan, she decided to treat her. Nicole figured that if it was nicer, Abby might be more inclined to really look after it.

Nicole sat in her cruiser outside the store and programmed their home phone, her and Waverly’s numbers, as well as Wynonna’s, Doc’s, Chrissy’s and her direct line at the station. Anyone that she might need to contact if she was in trouble or needed help, although Nicole hoped that she would never actually have to use any of them for that reason. It would keep their minds at ease though; maybe it would have the same effect on Abby…but they didn’t want her feeling _so_ comfortable that she’d run off again because they had a way of contacting her now. It was a difficult balance that they were going to have to find. 

Waverly and Abby were sitting watching television together when she got home; she knew Leo would already be in bed before she would be done with work, and she really did hate not getting to say goodnight. Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head before sitting down next to her and turning off the TV. Abby immediately turned to her, a protest on her lips, but Nicole held up her hand.

“Just a minute, okay? I’ve got something for you.”

“What?” Abby furrowed her brow and Nicole leaned forward, phone held out, and Abby stared at it in what Nicole could only guess was disbelief.

“Take it, it’s yours.” Waverly sat forward, her hand coming to rest on Nicole’s thigh, and Nicole nodded her head. “With some rules.”

“Rules?” Abby asked hesitantly as she took the phone into her hand.

“If we call, you answer. No matter what.” Nicole slipped into her authoritative tone smoothly and Abby seemed to take in the seriousness with which she meant it. “And if you need us, no matter the reason, you call us. Deal?”

Abby looked at her, her breathing steady but Nicole could see panic in her eyes. She wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but it wasn’t necessary. This deal was for the benefit of both parties.

“What if I break a rule?” Abby’s breathing picked up as the fear became even more evident, and Nicole worried just how exactly Abby had been punished for breaking rules previously.

“Then we’ll have to reiterate why we have them and why it’s so important that you follow them.” Nicole said gently, hoping that whatever fears may have been running through Abby’s mind would be eased by her answer.

“N-nothing else?”

“No, last night scared us. We couldn’t get in contact with you, you had no way of letting us know where you were or if you needed help. This is for us as much as it is for you,” Waverly spoke tenderly, leaning forward to squeeze Abby’s hand.

“Okay…” She nodded and stared down at Waverly’s hand covering her own, then at the phone.

Nicole could tell she was biting down on the inside of her cheek, her bottom lip beginning to wobble slightly, so she grabbed the remote to turn the tv back on. Abby immediately took the distraction, she turned back to it and away from them, but she shot a quick smile over her shoulder to Nicole. 

“Thank you.”

It was quiet, but Nicole heard it all the same and she relaxed back onto the couch, throwing her arm over Waverly’s shoulders, content to watch a little TV with them before getting out of her uniform.

 

  
Over the following few days, things were going great. They started to build up their trust with Abby again, Nicole stopped freaking out whenever she spent time alone in her room during the day, and Waverly seemed content that Abby would answer her new phone whenever they called after a couple of test runs. Then Nicole came home from work to hear Abby and Waverly shouting at each other…

It had already been a long difficult day; she should have been expecting something else to go wrong.

Nicole walked through the front door and despite the fact the television in the living room was up far too loud, she could hear the pair arguing in the kitchen. As much as she wanted to investigate what the hell was going on, she knew that there was likely only one reason that the television would be up so loud…Leo. 

As she suspected, Leo was sitting on the couch with his stuffed bear clutched tightly to his chest and his eyes glassy, focused squarely on the screen. Nicole gently squeezed his shoulder from behind and she couldn’t blame him when he jumped.

“Sorry bud. You okay?” Nicole moved round the back of the couch and crouched down in front of him. He had definitely been crying and as soon as Nicole opened up her arms, he flung himself into them and let a few more tears come. “It’s alright, they’re just having a small disagreement, okay?”

“Are you going to send us back?”

“What?” Nicole pulled back from the hug, holding Leo at arm’s length. He looked absolutely distraught and Nicole could feel the tears burning behind her own eyes. “We’re not sending you anywhere, I promise.”

Leo threw himself forward again and Nicole let him hold on as she listened to what her wife and daughter were arguing about. It sounded like school…the exact topic that had prompted Abby to run before. _Shit._

“I’m going to go check on them, okay?” Nicole spoke softly into Leo’s ear and he nodded, loosening his grip around her neck.

Nicole kissed his forehead before straightening up and preparing to walk into the shouting match. She closed the door to the living room, hoping to dampen some of the noise for Leo and then the door to the kitchen too once she was on the other side. 

Waverly’s head snapped round to her as soon as she heard the door close; she looked exhausted. How long had this argument been going on?

“Nicole, will you _please_ tell her that she can’t travel _three hours_ every single morning for school!”

“I’ve checked the bus times, I can leave first thing and only miss the first five minutes of school,” Abby groaned as she threw her hands in the air, as if she had already repeated this a million times already. “If you really wanted me to be happy you would let me go to school with my friends!”

“It is _not_ about being happy Abby, it’s about being practical! Getting up to catch a bus at five AM every day is simply not practical!” Waverly’s voice was climbing again and Nicole could tell this was not the first time that she had tried to rationalise with Abby. “The high school is ten minutes from our house-“

“Your house,”

“ _Our_ house!” Waverly thrust her finger at Abby. “Yours, mine, Nicole’s _and_ Leo’s. Ours!”

Abby simply rolled her eyes as she scoffed at Waverly, Nicole had had enough.

“You’re going to Purgatory high,” Nicole stated firmly, she was not about to let this argument go on any longer. “You’ll make new friends, just like _you_ said you would.”

“Do you just want me to be miserable here? Do you want me to hate this stupid fucking town?!”

“Language,” Nicole warned, her jaw tense. They had been letting Abby’s occasional use of foul language slide, but she had to reign it in before school started, or else she’d be spending every day in detention.

“Language.” Abby mocked with another roll of her eyes. “This is bullshit. Bullshit!”

“Abby…” Nicole sighed as she softened, being firm and leaving no space for debate clearly wasn’t the best way to go, but she just wanted a relaxing evening after the day she’d had. “This is a fresh start for you, you can go into a new school with a clean slate.”

Nicole levelled her with a look that told her she knew just how dirty her slate was from her old school. Detentions, suspensions, poor grades. Nicole knew she could do better. Abby was perfectly capable of behaving when she wanted to, and she was smart, even if she didn’t seem to want anyone to see that. 

Abby let out a garbled groan as she stormed out and stomped her way up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door closed before turning on her music. Nicole was seriously reconsidering allowing her to keep those damn speakers in her room.

“She hates us.” Waverly sighed, obviously holding back a cascade of tears.

Nicole quickly moved to Waverly, wrapping her arms around her tightly and pressing a kiss to her temple. “She’ll thank us when she’s older.”

“I hope so. How was your day?”

“Long…I’m gonna get changed and then I’m going to go talk to her. Leave her to calm down a little.” Nicole knew if she went straight in there the argument would start all over again and none of them needed that. “Can you go check on Leo? He was pretty upset what with all the yelling going on.”

“Oh god!” Waverly looked stricken, but Nicole just held her tight. It wasn’t her fault, they were still new to all of this and they had no idea how exactly he would respond to such a situation.

“He just needed a little reassurance, I’m sure he’s doing better now but…”

“Yeah…” Waverly took a deep breath as she cleared her misty eyes and headed for the living room.

 

Whatever band Abby had decided to bless the house with, at a decibel level far too high, was damn near impossible to block out while Nicole got changed out of her uniform. The music died down by the time Nicole had hung up her shirt and pants and she took the quiet moment to focus on what she wanted to say when she ventured into Abby’s room. The music remained off and Nicole hoped that meant Abby had calmed down, at least a little. After another steadying breath, Nicole made her way down the hall and hoped that she’d be able to fix this.

“You have got to be freakin’ kidding me,” Nicole ran her hands through her hair as she stared at the empty room. 

Abby was gone…again. 

She should have checked as soon as she got upstairs that Abby hadn’t decided to pull another disappearing act but she truly believed they had made progress. “Shit.”

Nicole groaned as she ran down the stairs, she didn’t even have to say anything to Waverly, her eyes just told Nicole to bring her home. She promised to be back soon as she sprinted out the front door, Abby couldn’t have gotten far and at least this time, Nicole knew where to look for her.

The moment Nicole had her phone hooked up in her car she rang Abby’s phone. No answer. She continued to call again and again as she drove towards the bus stop, every single time it got sent to voicemail after a couple rings. The further Nicole made it towards the bus stop, she realised there was absolutely no way that Abby would have made it this far on foot in the time since she stormed upstairs. Not a chance.

“Shit!” Nicole slammed her palms onto her steering wheel, Abby knew Nicole would look for her at the bus stop.

She turned the car around, heading back the way she came and decided that what she had done the first time was her next best option. Driving slowly around the neighbourhood she didn’t see any sign of her and by the time she’d exhausted searching close to home, enough time had passed that Abby could easily have made it to the center of town.

Nicole was really starting to worry now, no sign of her anywhere, her phone now going straight to voicemail and it was beginning to get dark. She had to pull over, she needed to think. 

Where would she go? 

Just as she was about to put in a call to the station-- find out if they could spare an officer or two to help her look, a thought came to her. She didn’t know if she was right but she threw the car into reverse anyway, it was at least worth a look and if Abby wasn’t there then she would call for some back up.

The same couple cars that always seemed to be in places they shouldn’t over the summer break were the only cars in the lot as she pulled up. Nicole was practically on a first name basis with these kids now, what with how many times she’d taken them into the station and called their parents. If Abby was here, then the first kids from school she’d meet were ones Nicole had planned on actively encouraging her to stay away from.

The unfortunately familiar smell of chemicals assaulted her nostrils the moment she got out her cruiser, they must have really been going for it tonight. She didn’t have time to catch them in the act this time though, so she leaned back into the car, flashed her lights and let the siren sound for a couple seconds. 

Instantly the shuffling of feet and dropping of metal cans could be heard and five scared teenagers scurried towards her. All but one continued past her once they saw who it was, as if that or the fact they had their hoods up hiding their faces would stop her knowing exactly who they were.

“You’re lucky I’m not on duty!” Nicole called after them as they scrambled for their separate cars.

“Sorry, Officer Haught!” One of them, Nicole was pretty sure it was the Hawthrone kid, called out right before one of the others punched his arm.

Nicole turned her back on them, she’d get them next time, and focussed her attention on the only person still standing in front of her. Abby was busy pulling her sleeves down over her hands as she avoided eye contact. _Great._ Not just an innocent bystander them.

“This is the last place I thought I’d find you.” Nicole nodded her head towards the school that Abby seemed so reluctant to go to. “Get in the car.”

Abby stayed exactly where she was, frozen to the ground apparently, and Nicole let out an aggravated groan. Searching for close to two hours, panicked and worried sick about the trouble Abby could have gotten herself into had left her with very little patience…and Abby was really testing it.

“I am not messing around, Abby. Get in the car!” Nicole finally caught her eye and realised that Abby looked terrified. Nicole forced herself to take a calming breath, getting stern with Abby was what led to this in the first place. “I’m not mad, just get in the car so we can go home. _Please?_ ” 

Abby just stared at her for a few moments, then practically ran to the car and launched herself into the passenger seat. Nicole knew she should really go and assess the damage those little shits had done to the side of the gym building, but it would still be there for her to deal with tomorrow morning. Her priority right now was getting Abby home.

Nicole climbed in after Abby, but she didn’t start the engine; they still needed to talk and now about even more than before. Did she tell Abby the truth? 

Maybe she needed to hear it…

“You scared the shit out of Leo today, you know that?” Nicole turned to Abby, her head was hung as she stared down at her hands. The smudges of dark paint around her fingernails would hopefully come off easier than the paint on the wall; there was a reason the boys were always wearing gloves every time she’d caught them. “And I don’t even mean you running off…again. Your fight with Waverly, he thought we were going to send you both back.”

“You wouldn’t send _him_ back.”

“We wouldn’t send either of you back!” Nicole couldn’t stop how much it hurt when Abby scoffed at her. “Do you really not believe that?”

“Why would I?! You didn’t want me! Wynonna said you wanted _A_ kid…a kid. Not some teenager who can’t do anything right! No one ever wants _me!”_ Abby’s yells were so loud Nicole was too shocked to notice the tears fall at first. “Leo would be better off without me screwing everything up!”

“Hey…” Nicole reached out for one of Abby’s hands, she ran a soothing thumb over and over Abby’s palm until she seemed to calm down a little. “We wanted you. _Both_ of you. It may not have been our original plan but life doesn’t always follow a plan. We’d planned on having a baby and that didn’t work out, we planned on adopting years ago and that didn’t work out. We could have said no when Diane told us about you…”

“Maybe you should have.” Abby snatched her hand back from Nicole’s, crossing her arms over her chest after wiping away a few more tears. 

“I don’t agree with that.” Nicole stated firmly, but it still didn’t seem like Abby believed her at all. How could she get her to understand just how much she meant to them? “Look…I know you don’t call me or Waverly Mom, and we would never ask you to do that if you don’t want to-“

“I’m never going to call you Mom. I had a Mom!”

“I know…and neither of us want to replace that space she holds in your heart. No one can ever replace her, I get that. All I’m saying is…from the moment you stepped into my life, you were my daughter.” Nicole took one of Abby’s hands that had fallen loosely at her side while Nicole had been speaking; the paint on her fingers shone a little under the interior light and Nicole smiled to herself. “No matter how many rules you break…or laws. We’re not going to give up on you.”

“Why?” There were still tears running down Abby’s face, but her voice had softened considerably.

“Because you’re our daughter and like it or not, we love you.” Nicole smiled. It was the first time she had been able to say those words to her and she had some idea of how amazing it would be, but it felt so much better than she imagined. Abby let out a watery laugh as she wiped away a few more tears, a smile blossoming on her face. “And yes, I know I’m a sap, but you’re stuck with me! Are you ready to go home?”

Nicole started the engine but waited for Abby’s nod before she started driving. If she needed some more time to calm down then Nicole would happily wait there until she was ready. After a moment, Abby thankfully gave her the go ahead and Nicole started their journey home. 

Once she pulled up outside, Nicole reached for Abby’s arm before she could open the door and get out.

“I need you to promise me that this was the last time. We want to trust you, but you have to trust us too. You need to trust that we’re only doing what we think is best for you and if that includes sealing your window and double locking the front door every night, we’ll do it, but I’d really rather not have to.”

“Last time…I promise.”

“And school?”

“Purgatory High doesn’t look as shitty as I thought it would. I guess it’s not the end of the world if I have to make new friends.”

“Friends who don’t break the law?”

“Friends who don’t break the law.” Abby nodded. “I’m sorry if I scared you…and I’m sorry I shouted at Waverly.”

“Thank you…but you are going to have to actually apologise to her as well.” Nicole gently squeezed Abby’s arm as she nodded before letting go and getting out the car. Abby leaned heavily into Nicole’s side right up to the front door which opened on Waverly as she stopped what had obviously been some frantic pacing in the hallway.

Abby murmured a quiet apology as Waverly quickly wrapped her in a hug and told her it was okay. Her eyes darted to Nicole’s, looking for confirmation that it really was okay and as she nodded, she could see the relief on Waverly’s face and the hug get a fraction tighter.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you…I’m not going to complain about school again.”

Waverly smiled as she released Abby from the embrace. “You can complain…just as long as you actually go, we’ll be happy.”

“How’s Leo?” The guilt laced Abby’s voice and the way Waverly’s expression fell, Nicole knew it must be showing on her face as well. “I didn’t mean to scare him. He knows we’re not going anywhere, right?”

“He knows, but…I think he’d appreciate hearing it from you too.” Waverly moved to the side so Abby could head upstairs; it was past Leo’s bedtime but the chances were he was still wide awake if Abby hadn’t been there to say goodnight. “Where was she this time?”

“The school.”

“What?”

“I know…” Nicole shook her head, the whole night had thrown her through a loop. The panic and fear was replaced with utter relief that maybe Abby finally understood she was truly wanted. “She said it doesn’t look so bad.”

Waverly looked even more relieved and Nicole moved in to wrap her arms around Waverly’s middle as she finally let herself calm down. She was still a little tempted to seal that window shut but she believed Abby when she said she wouldn’t do it again.

“You should have called, I was worried sick! I half expected you to be speeding down the highway after a bus,” Waverly squeezed her tighter as Nicole apologised profusely, she was right, she should have called the second she found Abby.

As Nicole stood there in Waverly’s arms, she realised how physically and emotionally drained she was, she just wanted peace and quiet for the rest of the night. “Can we go to bed?”

“Of course, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...but has Abby finally realised she's wanted? I guess we'll have to see. (Well you'll have to see, I already know) 
> 
> I'm off to Denmark for a few days so I may not be around too much until next week but you can follow me on Twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> if you'd like. I'll definitely be posting some pictures from my trip :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back to Waverly's POV this week for Abby and Leo's first day of school in Purgatory. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta duties!

She had no idea how, but Waverly was certain she was more nervous than Abby about her first day. She just wanted everything to work out for Abby: for her to have teachers she liked, meet new friends, not be embarrassed about being the new kid. Which was exactly why she offered to drop her off down the street from the school.

“It’s cool, everyone probably already knows.” Abby shook her head, and Waverly had to admit she was likely correct. News of the new arrivals had travelled remarkably fast around town and a new face at school would be noticed immediately. “I don’t mind people knowing you adopted me.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly had to make sure before she turned the next corner, or else they’d be practically outside the school. “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. At least this time it’s permanent.” Abby smiled shyly across the car at Waverly who grinned back to her.

Waverly forced her attention back on the road in front of her; it would not be a good start to the school year if she managed to run down a couple students before the day had even began. 

After parking in her usual spot, she turned in her seat to look at Abby. “If anything happens today, you come straight to my classroom, okay?”

“Nothing’s going to happen…” Abby sighed, she had to see the worry in Waverly’s eyes though because she softened before reluctantly nodding. “…but okay, I’ll come and see you if anything happens.”

“Thank you. Have a great day and I’ll meet you here after school.”

Waverly had always dreamed of hugging her child far too tight and giving them an embarrassingly sloppy kiss on the cheek before their first day of school. That wasn’t going to happen with Abby and it was okay, but she had hope that maybe one they could grow that close.

Abby threw a goodbye over her shoulder as she exited the car and Waverly took a few moments to collect herself before she needed to make her way inside. Abby would be fine, the kids in Purgatory weren’t perfect angels but they were mostly good kids. The thrill of having a new face would hopefully be exciting and not something they’d use to make Abby feel excluded. Waverly couldn’t wait until lunch in the teachers’ lounge, to find out how Abby’s morning had gone from her teachers.

Just as Waverly felt ready to head inside and start her day, a text notification came through from Nicole. No doubt she was letting her know Leo had safely arrived for his very first day of grade school. Waverly felt a surge of happiness and just the _slightest_ pang of jealousy as she opened the message to see a photo of Nicole and Leo, Nicole’s lips against his cheek and a bright excited smile on his face.

**Waverly**   
_I wish we could have both been there, tell him I can’t wait to hear all about his day! Love you baby xx_

**Nicole**   
_He’ll talk our ears off, I’m sure of it! Love you too and good luck on your first day back xx_

Waverly put her phone away with a smile, she only had a few minutes to get to her classroom and settled before her first students of the day would descend and another busy school year would begin.

 

By lunch Waverly’s urge to text Abby and check in was getting to be too much, and she had to fire one off.

**Abby**   
_It’s going good, only one creep has asked me what you sleep in…_

“Oh my god,” Waverly gaped down at her screen as she quickly typed back her response.

**Waverly**   
_I really REALLY hope you’re joking right now! Let me know if you don’t find something you want for lunch, I can go out and grab you something x_

**Abby**   
_Not joking…I wish I was! I’ve got my lunch already, thanks tho. See you after school x_

“Oh my _god._ ” Waverly said again, shaking her head in total disbelief as she sat in her usual seat in the teachers’ lounge next to Jeremy, the Chemistry teacher who had started teaching in Purgatory the same year as Waverly. They had really become close over the last couple years.

“What’s wrong?”

“Someone asked Abby what I wear to bed, can you believe that?” Waverly shuddered, and Jeremy gave her a sympathetic smile. 

Jeremy, just like Waverly, had always lived unapologetically open about his relationships since beginning his career as a teacher...unfortunately he had also had things said about him that shouldn’t have been. There were always teenagers who didn’t know any better and thought they could get away with inappropriate comments. 

“How’s she getting on?”

“Seems to be going fine, apart from that. I just hope she’s actually speaking up in class.”

“Who? Abby?”

Waverly turned her head to see the one teacher she couldn’t stand sitting down next to her. She gave him a tight-lipped smile as she nodded. Despite the fact she was happily married, Jonas had asked her out on multiple occasions since he started at the school.

“She spoke up a couple times in my class, seems a little quiet but I guess that’s just first day jitters.”

“I hope so.” Waverly started in on her lunch, hoping to end any further conversation with him.

Luckily, he started talking about his model UN plans for that year and Waverly was able to tune him out, giving the odd nod and hum of agreement where she felt it would be appropriate as she finished her salad.

“Waverly?”

She tuned back in and found Jonas staring right at her; he must have asked her a direct question. Waverly turned to Jeremy, hoping he might mouth the question, but his narrowed eyes were fixed on Jonas.

“I’m sorry…what?”

“I asked what you were up to this weekend?” Jonas leaned closer, the smell of whatever he’d eaten for his lunch assaulting Waverly’s nose He couldn’t be serious…she had always _always_ been so polite, to preserve their work rapport, but she was done.

“I’m thinking of taking my wife out for dinner, remember my wife? The cop? And the fact we just adopted two kids into our family?” Waverly glared at him, taking great satisfaction as he sat back in his chair, getting his foul-smelling breath out of her face.

“Uh…” 

With a roll of her eyes, Waverly grabbed the Tupperware box that had housed her lunch and pushed back her chair. She needed a little peace and quiet in her classroom before afternoon classes began, foolishly she had thought Jonas wouldn’t start the school year off the exact same way he had ended it.

Halfway back to her classroom, Waverly saw Abby talking with a couple girls leaning up against the lockers in the hall. They looked to be having a friendly conversation and Waverly couldn’t be more relieved, she had never taught those particular girls personally but the fact they didn’t have a reputation that preceded them was definitely a good thing. Abby caught her looking and offered a quick wave, Waverly had planned to return it and carry on walking, but Abby quickly said goodbye to the girls and headed over.

“You seem…angry?” Abby asked cautiously with a raised eyebrow, Waverly quickly realised her fist was clenched at her side and her lunch box was held in a vice grip..

“Just… _men.”_ Waverly sighed and wished that it didn’t explain so much, more so she wished that Abby didn’t nod so solemnly, like she knew exactly what Waverly meant.

“Tell me about it, I can’t believe Mr Carter…” Abby trailed off, her eyes widened, and Waverly’s fist clenched right up again.

“Jo-...Mr Carter? What did he do?” Waverly had always been fiercely protective of her friends and family, but all of that felt miniscule in the face of the protectiveness she felt for Abby in that moment.

“The creep…who asked what you...” Abby stared down at her feet as she mumbled quietly, Waverly instantly stepped forward and took her hand. Abby raised her eyes, something like fear in them. “I wasn’t sure you’d believe me if I told you it was a teacher…”

“Of course, I believe you.”

Abby let out a shuddering breath. “He acted like it was just a joke, but why would he wait until I was the last person in the room before saying that, if it was?”

Waverly pulled her into a hug. She didn’t know if there were reasons that Abby expected Waverly wouldn’t believe her, but she didn’t want that to be something Abby ever worried about again. Abby relaxed into the hug and Waverly realised she had to tell her the truth…or at least part of it.

“He has a bit of a… _thing_ for me, but bringing you into it is absolutely unacceptable.”

Abby stepped back from the hug, brow furrowed. “He does know you’re married right?”

“Doesn’t seem to matter to him.” Waverly grumbled before realising that maybe this wasn’t appropriate, she was bad mouthing another teacher to a student…but that student was her daughter…and the teacher absolutely deserved it. She was more than a little tempted to march right back to the teachers’ lounge and give him a piece of her mind, but this was so far beyond him consistently asking her out, she couldn’t ignore it anymore. She was finally going to talk to the principal. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thanks for believing me.” Abby looked down at her feet and Waverly knew there was something more she wanted to say, she didn’t push and instead just waited until Abby was ready to tell her. “I…uh, I got invited to a party on Friday night. Like a back to school thing, do you think I could go?”

“Um…” Waverly froze, was this a decision she should make without Nicole? They had never spoken about Abby and _parties._ “I think I’ll have to discuss that with Nicole, okay? I’m not saying no…just that it’s something we need to decide together.”

“Okay…”

Waverly sent Abby on her way to enjoy the rest of her lunch break with another assurance that it wasn’t an outright ‘no’. She couldn’t just say yes without speaking with Nicole first, and right now she had other things on her mind. Waverly turned on her heel, walking back the way she had just come. Her blood boiled as she passed the teachers’ lounge, she had to get this off her chest right now or the rest of her classes that day would be a total mess.

The principal’s secretary wasn’t at her desk, no doubt she was down the street sneaking a cigarette where the students were less likely to see her, so Waverly knocked on the office door and waited for the call to enter. Once she heard it, she took a final deep breath and with the image of Abby in her mind she opened the door, readying herself to let Jean know everything inappropriate that Jonas had ever done.

Waverly didn’t hold back. Every unpleasant comment, every time he had propositioned her or made her uncomfortable, every time she had caught him staring at her ass and now, the fact that he had brought Abby into it. Jean couldn’t understand why Waverly hadn’t said anything about it until now, but it was simply because she could handle it. She knew she could, because after she had to deal with him, she got to go home to her beautiful wife and continue in the job that she loved.

Jean shook her head with a look of defeat. “You shouldn’t have had to just put up with it, Waverly.”

“I know…Abby isn’t going to though. She’s been through enough.” Waverly said decisively. “I don’t know what happens now…but at the very least I want my daughter out of his class.”

Jean smiled, despite the situation, and Waverly couldn’t help but join her. Apart from family and close friends, Jean was one of the few people to really know just how long Waverly and Nicole had waited to become parents. She had written her recommendation letter the very same day that Waverly had asked her if she could.

“Of course.” Jean looked like she wanted to say more, perhaps tell Waverly what she planned to do beyond that, but it wouldn’t surprise her if she couldn’t actually share that information. “We’ll speak soon, and anything else you come straight to me, alright?”

Waverly left the office with a promise that she would, but hope that she’d never have to deal with Jonas’s creepy behavior ever again. Nicole would be over the moon that Waverly had finally said something, she’d suggested so many times that Waverly do something about it. 

Despite the fact that Waverly was worried she’d bump into Jonas at some point before she managed to leave for the day, she felt so much lighter now that she had disclosed just how uncomfortable she was working in the same school as that man. Thankfully, she didn’t see him and Abby was already waiting by her car at the end of the day. She rushed over before there was any chance of him appearing.

“So…apparently I’ve been moved to a different social studies class.”

“That’s right.” Waverly glanced over to the passenger seat, but Abby was looking straight out the front window. “I spoke to the principal, all the things he’s done in the past and what he said to you…that was the last straw.”

“Is he going to be fired?”

“I have no idea…but I’m sure he’ll be getting watched very closely from now on if he’s not.” 

Waverly had never really thought about it before now, but if Jonas felt it was appropriate to not only act the way he did with Waverly but with Abby too, then he could be saying god knew what to students on a regular basis. If there was any doubt in her mind that she’d made the right decision, it was certainly gone now. “I know I didn’t ask if it was okay for me to speak to the principal on your behalf…”

“It’s okay, having you… _anyone_ looking out for me, it’s not something I’ve had for a long time but it’s nice.”

“Well you better get used to it. I’ll always look out for you okay?” Waverly said seriously.

Abby didn’t respond, not in words, but her eyes told Waverly all she needed to know, that she believed her and that was all that mattered. Now she was just itching to get home to speak to Leo about his first day, hopefully it was better than theirs, and hopefully hearing about it would help bring a little good back into her and Abby’s day.

Getting an enthusiastic play-by-play of Leo’s first day all through dinner was exactly what Waverly needed. Hearing what his teacher was like, about all the friends he and Alice had made, and how he’d gotten three gold star stickers on his chart on his very first day. Waverly smiled the whole time, taking hold of Nicole’s hand in her lap as she soaked in his joy and the fact that they were able to be a part of it.

Both Waverly and Abby tensed up when Nicole asked how their days had gone, there hadn’t exactly been enough time out of earshot of Leo to explain what had happened that day. He may be young but he listened to everything and it was becoming obvious to Waverly that he picked up a lot more than any of them realised.

With a tiny shake of her head and mouthing the word _later,_ Waverly tried to explain it but she was simply met with confusion. Nicole’s confusion turned to worry as Abby simply shrugged and continued eating her meal, Waverly squeezed her hand in an attempt to reassure her. After how long Nicole had wanted Waverly to do something about Jonas, this was not a conversation for around the dinner table.

Nicole managed to keep her questions to herself all evening, but Waverly could feel her watching both Waverly and Abby very closely, and they only got a reprieve from her gaze when she put Leo to bed. As soon as Nicole was back downstairs, Abby excused herself and while she said she was going to bed, Waverly was sure she just didn’t want to be around for the conversation with Nicole. Chances were Nicole would be irate before Waverly had even finished telling her, so she didn’t blame Abby in the slightest for wanting to be far away from that.

Waverly took her time making them both a cup of calming camomile tea, that likely wouldn’t be touched, and Nicole waited patiently for her in the living room. She set the cups down on the coffee table before sitting down beside Nicole, leaning into her side as Nicole pulled her in closer.

Nicole pressed her lips to the side of Waverly’s head. “What’s going on?”

“Jonas…” Waverly sighed, there had been too many conversations between them that had started this way and Waverly really hoped it would be the last. Nicole’s breathing sped up, deep breaths coming in through her nose. Waverly rubbed Nicole’s thigh in an effort to calm her. “I spoke to the principal today. He…he made a comment about me to Abby, something totally inappropriate, and it was the final straw.”

“That piece of…” Nicole growled, grinding her teeth. “If I ever see his shitty old Ford around town, I’m giving him so many tickets.”

“The principal is going to deal with it, baby. It’s never going to happen again, and I made sure Abby is no longer in his class.” Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms, throwing her leg over Nicole’s while she ran her hands through silky red hair. “But if you happen to give him a fine or two…I think that would be perfectly acceptable too.”

“Is Abby okay? What the hell did he say to her?”

“He asked her what I wore to bed.” Waverly felt Nicole’s grip tighten around her waist, she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Nicole’s and lay a soft hand against her cheek. “I think she’s okay…”

“I’m glad you finally did something about him…” Nicole closed her eyes as Waverly resumed running her hands through her hair, she knew it was the best way to calm Nicole down.

“I should have listened…before, Abby never would have had to deal with that if I had just-“

“No, baby!” Nicole shook her head sincerely, her hands coming up to cup Waverly’s face. “You had your reasons for just ignoring it and I might not have loved them, but I love _you!_ I would never tell you what to do.”

Waverly could feel the tears starting and she was powerless to stop them spilling over. She had let him get away with it for so long, and now it had caused distress to someone else, someone she was supposed to protect.

“Baby…” Nicole wiped under her eyes before pulling her in for a tender kiss. “This was not your fault.”

Nicole repeated it softly against her lips a few more times. Waverly tried to believe her, but she knew this never would have happened if she had just followed Nicole’s advice when she had given it the first time. 

Waverly kissed her harder, she needed to feel the touch of the only person who deserved to think about her in that way. Nicole seemed to understand straightaway, but she still pulled back to check in before flipping her down onto the couch.

Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist, tempting her to grind down. It worked, of course, and Nicole kissed a trail down Waverly’s neck as they picked up the pace, desperate to feel the friction. Nicole was just slipping her fingers past Waverly’s pants and into her underwear, when her head snapped up. Waverly tried to pull her back down into a kiss, but Nicole shook her head and bit her lip, she looked like she was holding back a smile.

“Wha-” Waverly had no idea what was going on or why Nicole had quietly shushed her and put a hand over her mouth. Nicole had been so close to touching her exactly where she needed her. She was not interested in any teasing when all she wanted was Nicole.

It only took a second for Waverly to figure out what was actually going on when she heard footsteps out in the hallway, thankfully she could also tell that it was Abby heading towards the kitchen. The tap went on and Waverly was frozen hoping that she was simply getting herself a drink of water before going directly back upstairs. She pulled Nicole down, so her head wasn’t sticking up over the back of the couch, as she heard the tap shut off and the footsteps heading back into the hall. It was unlikely that Abby would walk past on her way back upstairs, but it was better safe than sorry.

“Maybe we should move this to bed.” Nicole chuckled once Abby had made it back up to her room. They still weren’t used to the fact they couldn’t just be together wherever, whenever they wanted in the house. 

“Probably a good idea.” Waverly sighed. A bit of spontaneity was great but it was definitely for the best if they finished what they started behind a door that could be locked. “Oh…Abby got invited to a party on Friday and she asked if she could go.”

“What did you say?”

“I said you and I needed to discuss it…but I think it would be good for her, she needs to do the things every other kid here does or she’s never going to fit in.”

“Do you know whose party it is?” Nicole was of course asking the questions that Waverly should have asked Abby. Waverly had no clue whose party it was and truthfully that was probably going to make it or break it for Nicole. Waverly might know some of the troublemakers from school, but Nicole knew them all.

“No…I’ll ask her. Anyone in particular that’ll make it an automatic no?”

“Maybe…” Nicole said cryptically as Waverly rolled her eyes, Nicole chuckled and leaned in to kiss Waverly’s lips quickly. “Let’s just wait and see who she tells us is throwing the party in the morning.” 

Nicole kissed her soundly once more before moving off the couch, holding her hand out for Waverly to take and leading her upstairs with a wicked grin. Waverly didn’t trust that smile, not since the kids moved in…Nicole was about to make it nearly impossible for Waverly to keep the noise down. She glared playfully back at her wife…two could certainly play at that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby's going to a party and Nicole tries her best to be okay with it.
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) as always for the exceptional beta-ing!

Chapter 7

When Nedley first asked Nicole to swap shifts on Friday, she almost refused. She had Saturday off, so she would’ve had all evening Friday and all day Saturday to enjoy-- but then Nicole realised it could be beneficial. 

If she worked the later shift like Nedley wanted her to, she’d be on duty while Abby was at the party. She’d finish a little after Abby’s agreed upon curfew and if she wasn’t home on time, Nicole threatened to come to the party _in uniform_ to get her…she figured that was enough of an incentive to get home on time.

Nicole still wasn’t sure about Abby actually going to the party…but Waverly was right. If Abby was going to fit in and make friends, she needed to get involved in what other kids her age were doing. She just hoped that didn’t involve drinking too much and getting herself into any trouble…

There weren’t that many high school parties in Purgatory that the police had had to shut down, but Nicole had been called to a few. The kids were never _that_ drunk, it was usually that the music was far too loud for the neighbouring houses to deal with and so they would have to put an end to the fun. 

Ideally, Nicole wouldn’t have to show up and embarrass Abby by pulling the plug on the first party she’d been invited to in Purgatory, but it was still her job…if she had to, of course she would.

As Nicole left the station for her first patrol of the night, Waverly would be busy seeing Abby off and reminding her of the stipulations that were allowing her to go to the party in the first place. Don’t drink something if she doesn’t know what’s in it, don’t drink just because other people are, be home by her curfew and call Nicole no matter the reason if she needed to.

Abby seemed to think their worrying was unnecessary, she’d been to parties before. But Waverly and Nicole had never had to deal with a child going to a party while under their care. How could they not be a little worried the first time?

The usual route that Nicole took on patrol didn’t go past the party house, but she was continuously looking out for kids who might have been on their way there as she drove through the streets. Every time she got to a crossroads that would take her to the girl’s neighbourhood, she had to force herself to stick to her regular route.

Nicole slowed down her cruiser as three familiar figures came into view…what would be in their backpacks tonight? Booze? Spray cans? She rolled down her window as she got closer.

“Evening.” Nicole pulled the car to a stop beside them; she remained in the car though. All she wanted was a friendly chat, for once she hadn’t caught them breaking any laws…yet. “Off to create another stunning depiction of your Math teacher?”

“What makes you think that was us?” James, who had always struck Nicole as the ringleader, folded his arms across his chest and gave Nicole his well-worn ‘I’m innocent’ look.

Nicole simply raised an eyebrow as she recited both his and Eric’s licence plates from memory. Both boys gulped as their cheeks took on a lovely shade of pink. Louis Hawthorne was hanging back and Nicole tilted her head to catch his eye, she knew he didn’t actually take part in the vandalism but hung around since he didn’t have many other friends.

“You heading to that party on Elm tonight?” All three of them gave her small nods in reply; she wasn’t sure how she felt about that but what was she supposed to do? She couldn’t tell Abby she wasn’t allowed to go now… “Make sure they keep the music down, don’t annoy any of the neighbours and I’m sure I won’t be seeing you again tonight, alright?”

“Yes, Officer.” They spoke almost in unison, each with a matching tremor in their voice and Nicole shook her head with a smile.

“Have a good night boys, don’t do anything stupid.” Nicole rolled up her window and carried on her way. She could see them playfully shoving each other in her rear-view mirror and as much as she found it hard to see them as anything but a blight on Purgatory’s graffiti free walls, they were just kids. She really did hope she wouldn’t have to see them again that night, it wasn’t like she enjoyed shutting down the fun.

After a pit stop to refill her thermos with coffee and inhale a yogurt from the break room fridge, Nicole went out for her last patrol of the night. The streets were even quieter now, except perhaps around Shorty’s, but typically Friday nights in Purgatory were just as quiet as any other night of the week, unless there was a game on.

She approached the first crossroads that could take her towards Elm and picked up her radio, chewing on her bottom lip. With a quick heads up to the station that she was deviating from her route, she took a left and drove towards the party. Abby would need to leave soon if she was going to make it home by curfew, but Nicole was sure the party would still be well underway.

Nicole didn’t want to draw too much attention to herself as she passed by, but she drove slow enough to catch a glimpse inside the house and through to the yard thanks to the low fencing around the property. She hoped that she wasn’t driving so slowly that anyone who might see her would suspect she was doing _exactly_ what she was doing, she didn’t want Abby thinking that she didn’t trust her. She trusted Abby…she just didn’t know if she trusted everyone else that was inside that house.

The music was a little loud but without any calls put into the station from neighbours complaining, Nicole wasn’t about to hold that against them. There was definitely a large crowd both inside and out in the yard, and just as Nicole was about to stop her snooping, she caught sight of Abby’s smiling face. She looked like she was having a great time and Nicole relaxed…until she realised who she was sitting next to. Head honcho of the graffiti hooligans was getting awful cosy with her.

Nicole took a deep breath and kept driving down the street. She may have gently encouraged Abby to stay away from the delinquents once she started school and would see them every day but that didn’t mean she was going to. Even if Nicole wished they could, they couldn’t control who Abby spoke to…something Waverly had to remind her of more than once.

Once she was back to her usual patrol route, Nicole radioed back into the station to let dispatch know she was going to do one more loop before heading back in. With just a little under an hour left, she was sure she could survive that long without worrying about Abby…maybe. She knew once she was back at the station and filling out the paperwork from her shift, she’d have something to focus on.

She had asked Waverly to text her as soon as Abby got home…but the fact that it was after eleven thirty when Nicole got back to the station and Waverly still hadn’t was making her anxious. It was presumptuous though, Waverly could very easily be talking to Abby all about the party and just hadn’t had time to text her yet.

When her phone vibrated in her pocket, she didn’t even bother to check it as she finished her handover to night shift and got herself ready to leave for the night. Nicole didn’t pull it out until she was behind the wheel, engine idling and she instantly regretted not checking it as soon as it came through.

**Waves <3 **  
_Abby’s still not home…I’ve tried to call her but she’s not picking up. Call me when you get off xx_

Nicole didn’t waste a second and Waverly answered before the first ring even ended.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey, is she home yet?”

“No…I told myself I wouldn’t panic until she was an hour past curfew but I’m already panicking!” Waverly was clearly worried, maybe more than Nicole was earlier. “What if she got really drunk? She doesn’t know that neighbourhood and she could be lost!”

“Baby…I’ll go past on my way home, pick her up…” Nicole hesitated, she should pick her up right? Maybe it was fair to give her an hour on top of her curfew before showing up, it was easy to lose track of time at a party. Abby did have a drink in her hand when Nicole drove past…but that didn’t have to mean she was wasted.

“Yeah…that’s probably a good idea,” It sounded like Waverly was pacing and Nicole quickly made up her mind; if Waverly was that panicked then Nicole had to pick Abby up, if only to ease Waverly’s worry.

“I’m heading there now, we’ll be home soon, okay?”

“Okay…”

Nicole parked down the street so as to not draw as much attention, thankful that she had a different shirt in the back of her car. She didn’t want to walk in there as a police officer, she was wanted to be Abby’s mom right now, even if Abby wasn’t calling her that. The front door was open as she walked up to the house, a few kids hanging out on the front, all of whom straightened up the minute they saw her. 

“Relax, I’m just here to pick up Abby…you know her?” Purgatory was small, but Abby had only been at school for a week, there was a good chance that some of the partygoers wouldn’t know her by name yet.

“Uh…she was in the kitchen last I saw her,”

“Would you mind getting her for me? I don’t want to go in there and freak everybody out.” Nicole thought changing her shirt would help but now she realised it would happen no matter what she was wearing…she was still an adult at a high school party.

“Sure…” The boy disappeared inside, and after a couple awkward seconds the others followed him inside.

Nicole did not enjoy just standing there waiting for Abby to appear. The music had been lowered since she drove past earlier, thankfully, but everyone inside seemed to be a lot rowdier. She knew it was unlikely that Abby would come outside the second she was told Nicole was there looking for her, but Nicole was only going to give her another minute before she went inside to look herself...Abby had broke her curfew. 

“Sorry,”

Nicole turned to see Abby in the doorway, eyes unfocused, her jacket clutched to her chest and her phone in her hand. She was definitely drunk, Nicole hoped she wasn’t totally trashed but the tentative steps she was taking towards Nicole didn’t exactly inspire confidence.

“You’re late…Waverly was getting worried, we both were.”

“I know…James thought it would be funny to take my phone.” Abby scoffed, she walked down the front steps and Nicole pointed her in the direction of her car. “Said he wouldn’t give it back unless I did shots with him…”

Nicole raised an eyebrow as she rushed around the side of the car, Abby did not look like she could juggle her jacket, phone and opening the car door. “Wild guess here, but I’m going to say you did them?”

Abby waited until Nicole was sitting beside her before answering. “Would you be pissed if I say yes?”

“Well I can’t say I’m delighted about it…but I’m glad I’m here to get you home safe.” Nicole had no idea how Waverly was going to react to a drunk Abby, especially since she’d been so worried, but she started the car to get them home to her anyway. Putting it off would likely only make it worse. 

“Asshat wouldn’t give it back to me,” Abby muttered with her head pressed against the window. “Didn’t even realise the time until you got here…I really am sorry.”

“I know. So…you’re not friends with him then?” Nicole tried to hide how happy that would make her, but she wasn’t sure she managed to actually pull it off.

“Thought I was…but he’s a jerk,”

“He didn’t ruin your night, did he?” Nicole frowned, she didn’t need yet another reason to dislike this kid.

“No…just wish I’d spent more time getting to know _other_ people.”

Nicole wanted to tell Abby to stay away from him now that there were even _more_ reasons to, but she was pretty sure she didn’t have to. Abby shouldn’t have to deal with someone being a total jerk for her to realise they weren’t someone she should be spending time with…but regrettably, sometimes it was necessary.

“There will be other parties and you can always have people over to the house to hang out whenever you want. You’ll find some friends who aren’t assholes.”

“Thanks,” Abby sent a particularly tipsy looking smile her way as they parked outside the house. Nicole knew Waverly was going to be more than a little concerned and as they walked up to the front door, she made a decision. Explaining it quietly, just in case Waverly was waiting on the other side.

“I really don’t want any arguments tonight so can you just say goodnight to Waverly and go straight to bed? Maybe grab some water from the bathroom before you go to sleep?”

Nicole would tell Waverly everything, she couldn’t lie to her and say Abby was sober. Abby had clearly had a bit of a rough time at the party, even if it hadn’t ruined her whole night, and Nicole knew the chances of her blowing up if Waverly confronted her would likely be greater than normal. Adding alcohol into the mix could easily increase those chances even further.

“Yeah…okay.” Abby looked far more scared of a potential argument with Waverly than she had coming out of the house and seeing Nicole. “Are you going to tell her?”

“I am, we don’t keep secrets from each other. As far as I’m concerned though, it wasn’t the smartest move but it was a party, and believe it or not I was a teenager at one point so I’m not angry, alright?” Nicole put her arm around Abby’s shoulders, she leaned her head against Nicole’s shoulder briefly before letting Nicole open the door.

Fortunately, Waverly was in the living room waiting for them, she’d obviously been attempting to distract herself with a book but judging by how few pages she had read, it hadn’t been working. Abby murmured a very quick goodnight to them both before heading upstairs, pretending not to hear Waverly’s question of whether she had a good time or not. Mercifully, it only earned her an eyeroll and a mutter about finding out in the morning.

“Did she at least have a good excuse for why she wasn’t home on time?” Waverly went back to her seat on the couch. Nicole joined her and immediately pulled her closer. 

“Someone had her phone, she didn’t realise the time…and she might have had a little too much to drink but-“

“What?! How much is too much?” Waverly jerked away from Nicole, panic written all over her face. She made a move to get off the couch, presumably to go and speak to Abby.

“Waves…she’s not _that_ drunk,” Nicole kept a loose hold of Waverly’s waist, if she really tried, she could get out of Nicole’s hold, but she sagged back down onto the couch with a huff. “She’s a teenager…are you telling me you never went to a high school party and got a little drunk?”

“No,” Waverly grit her teeth, eyes narrowed as her lips pulled into a tight line. “Of course I did…but…“

“But what? She probably would have done it no matter what, isn’t it better that we know? That she’s honest about it?” 

“I guess…” Waverly let the tension out of her body, burrowing deeper into Nicole’s side. Nicole kissed her hair and hugged her tighter. “I just worry.”

“I know, baby.” Nicole clicked the TV on, they should really head upstairs to bed, but it was nice just to sit in each other’s company for a while with a little mindless television in the background. “We’ll talk to her about making more sensible choices…and maybe not hanging around dipshits that think it’s clever to take your phone when you have a curfew.”

Waverly let out a quiet snort as she did her best to calm Nicole down with a pat to her thigh. She closed her eyes, trying her best to fight a yawn but it escaped anyway and before Nicole could even ask her if she wanted to go to bed, she shook her head.

“Just wake me up when you’re gonna head upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> This week Nicole has a run-in with the infamous Bunny Loblaw and Leo has some trouble at school. 
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta-ing!

“Leo, come on!”

Nicole was losing her patience. Leo had been dragging his feet all morning.

The first few weeks Leo couldn’t wait to get to school and they were always out of the house before Waverly and Abby, but not today.

Leo couldn’t have picked a worst day to be dawdling, Nicole had a meeting with Nedley in less than half an hour and Leo was supposed to be at school in the next five minutes.

“Leo!”

“Coming.” Leo groaned, trudging down the stairs and letting his bag hit each step on the way. His usual excitement for school wasn’t there, and Nicole couldn’t blame him, but they really needed to get moving.

“I know you’re gonna miss Alice today, but it’s just one more day.” Nicole knelt down in front of him and tried not to let his adorable pout work on her. He’d already asked if he could spend the day at the Homestead with Alice over breakfast, Waverly had tried to explain that Alice wasn’t well, but that just made him want to be there even more.

“Will she be better tomorrow?”

“She should be, bud.” Nicole pressed her hand to his cheek as she offered him a confident smile. “We’ll go over after school, okay? You can see her then.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Nicole lifted her pinky finger and Leo linked his own with it. A smile finally appeared on his face and Nicole scooped him up into her arms before he changed his mind, she could not afford any more delays. “Come on, sooner we get you to school, the sooner we can go see Alice later.”

Leo sagged against her as they made their way to the car; bribing him with a visit to the Homestead was likely the only way she would have got him out the house. Wynonna had called the day before, just after Nicole had dropped Leo off at school, to let her know Alice wouldn’t be there thanks to a bug that seemed to be going around. Nicole had no idea how Leo would fare without Alice in class, and the sullen look on his face when she went to pick him up at that day broke her heart.

She hated having to send him off, shoulders hunched and feet scuffing against the concrete as he walked towards the entrance, but she knew this was for the best. He had to get used to other people, they couldn’t just let him miss school whenever Alice wasn’t there, no matter how much it hurt to watch. Just as Leo got to the entrance he turned back, and Nicole smiled wide as she waved. Leo managed a heartbreakingly weak wave back before disappearing inside without returning her smile. 

Nicole pulled out her phone as she headed back to her car. First she needed to send a text to let Waverly know that she was going to take Leo over to the Homestead after he finished school, and then she rang the station. She wasn’t often late, and she was sure Nedley would give her the same leeway he gave everyone that worked for him and had children, but she still wanted to at least give him a heads up.

“Hey Lonnie, can you tell the Sheriff I won’t be more than five minutes late? School run took a little longer than usual today.”

“Sure thing, Haught. Nedley Junior is here right now anyway, so he’s distracted.”

“Ah, tell her I love her!” Nicole blew out a relieved breath as she started the car. Nedley probably wouldn’t even notice that she was a little late thanks to Chrissy.

Lonnie chuckled on the other end of the line. “Your wife be happy with that?”

“Hmm yeah…maybe not.” Nicole could almost picture the shit eating grin Chrissy would be wearing as she gloated to Waverly. “I’ll be in soon!”

Hanging up and tossing her phone onto the passenger seat, Nicole pulled out of the elementary school parking lot and silently begged that there wouldn’t be any slow moving vehicles in her way.

Luckily, Chrissy was only just leaving Nedley’s office as Nicole walked in and strode quickly over to her desk. Chrissy stopped by Nicole’s desk to say hello but Nedley cleared his throat before anything more could be said, and Nicole grabbed the file she needed out of the bottom drawer.

“You’re still coming over on Saturday, yeah?” Nicole quietly asked Chrissy, and after a quick nod as an answer, Nicole quick stepped into Nedley’s office and sat down across from him. Six months of hard work was gripped tightly between her fingers.

“Ready?” Nedley levelled her with an uncompromising look, this was going to be her chance to impress the Town Council and Nicole felt as if the Sheriff was putting his reputation on the line all for her.

Nicole nodded confidently and Nedley gestured for her to begin. It was the most ambitious community outreach program she had suggested so far and her presentation needed to be perfect. The council would never vote to give the department the money necessary to actually implement it otherwise.

She presented exactly how she planned to do so in front of the Purgatory Town Council. She stood up tall and kept her posture straight, even going so far as to hand out each of the visual aids she had prepared, for Nedley to read through as she spoke. Once she’d finished, Nedley’s lips twitched up into a smile. He seemed thoroughly impressed and Nicole was ecstatic.

“Twenty minutes until they’ll all be here…want to run through it one more time?”

Nicole thought about it, but going over it once more might just bring the nerves back. “I think I’ve got it.” Nicole said, only slightly more confidently than she actually felt. She wanted to make Nedley proud, she was going to prove that he had been right those years ago; she was an asset to this town.

“Alright, get some coffee in you and please, for the love of god do _not_ let Bunny get under your skin!” Nedley implored her, Nicole nodded politely even though she knew that was, without a doubt, going to be the hardest part of her entire day.

With a cup of mediocre coffee in hand, Nicole realised she should probably check in with Wynonna. She sounded tired when she eventually answered the phone, and despite the fact that Alice’s fever had gone down a little, Nicole wondered whether going over with Leo later was a good idea. She really didn’t want to go back on her promise to Leo, but if Wynonna just wanted some peace and quiet for Alice to fully recover then she would have to respect that.

“Do you think you’d be up for some company later?”

“Sure, you and Leo?” 

“Yeah…it was damn near impossible getting him to go to school today.” Nicole sighed as she took a long sip of her coffee. The moment she set the cup down on the counter beside her, she heard the tell-tale sound of clacking heels out in the hallway. _Bunny._ “Ugh, I’ve got to go. My presentation is today but I’ll see you later. Message if you need me to pick anything up for Alice on my way over?”

“Will do, good luck!”

With a final few big gulps from her cup, Nicole braced herself for a face to face with hands down, one of the most infuriating women she’d ever had the displeasure to meet. Thank goodness the rest of the town council already seemed to like her.

Feeding off of all the impressed and even excited faces, Nicole felt like she was presenting even better than she had in Nedley’s office. This was the portion of her presentation that she was most anxious about…the money. They needed thousands if they wanted this project to be a success. The plan was to have somewhere for the rebellious adolescents of Purgatory to go on a regular basis, to stop them getting into trouble, to prevent anymore vandalism of public property and hopefully keep as many of them as possible from a future of committing more serious offences.

She handed out her cost projections to each member of the council before standing back so she could have them all in her line of sight. They all seemed to be carefully going over the material set in front of them as she began to explain that while the initial investment was costly, in the long run it would end up costing the town much less money. A few eyebrows raised at that, but it was to be expected. Just as she was about to reach the portion of her presentation that would attempt to convince them, her phone rang in her pocket.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot to switch that off.” Nicole quickly pulled it out only to see that it was Leo’s school calling. She eyed Nedley in the corner of the room, he had to know she wouldn’t answer unless it was someone important. “I need to take this.”

A series of understanding replies came her way from the council members, one voice unsurprisingly absent. Nicole promised she would just be a moment as she stepped out of the room.

“Hello? Is everything okay? Is Leo alright?” Maybe Leo had managed to catch the same bug that Alice had; they hadn’t seen each other since she’d been sick but they still weren’t sure where she had even caught it.

“Hi Nicole, um…kind of. Would you be able to come down here?”

“What happened?”

“Leo was involved in a bit of a fight…”

“Oh my god.” Nicole wasn’t expecting that…how in the hell did Leo get into a fight?!

“He’s okay, a few bruises and a couple scrapes but nothing the nurse couldn’t handle. We would like to talk about what happened though, when can you come down?”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Nicole caught Nedley’s eye again as she hung up, he gave her a understanding nod. With a grateful smile to her boss she turned her attention to the rest of the room.

“My apologies everyone but my son has had a bit of an accident at school and I need to go.” Once again, she was met with understanding nods and well wishes, she felt like she had just wasted their time but knowing they were supportive made it much easier…until Bunny cleared her throat.

“ _Your_ son? That’s not exactly accurate is it, Ms Haught?” Bunny raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Nicole tried her best not to let it bother her, she was already worried about Leo and having to deal with someone stuck in the dark ages was not helpful in the least. Of course Bunny would have an issue with Nicole and Waverly becoming parents. Nicole wouldn’t have been surprised if Bunny had gone so far as to contact the agency to try and smear their name…maybe she had tried.

“ _Bunny,”_ One of the other council members hissed before sending an apologetic smile towards Nicole.

She was grateful for the disapproving looks the others were giving Ms Loblaw but she wasn’t going to take anymore crap from her. She might not ever want Nicole as Sheriff, but it seemed she was the only one.

“It’s Sheriff’s Deputy Haught-Earp, as you are well aware Ms Loblaw,” Nicole stood with her shoulders squared, hands on her belt. “And yes, my _son_ needs me so if you’ll excuse me. Sheriff Nedley should be able to answer any of your questions and if not, please leave them for me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.”

Nicole gave Nedley a sincere thank you before she rushed to her desk, grabbed her jacket and keys out of her desk drawer. As soon as she was driving, she gave a voice command for her phone to call Waverly, praying that she’d be able to answer.

After it passed the fourth ring, Nicole knew Waverly had to have a class and that it would be going to voicemail. She started mentally preparing a message that would inform but not scare Waverly…no matter what she said though, she was sure Waverly was going to freak out. She promised that she would call back once she knew what had happened.

Nicole parked her cruiser right out front and rushed into the elementary school building. She was immediately ushered through to the principal’s office after greeting the school receptionist. 

Leo was sitting in the office with an ice pack pressed against his cheek and red puffy eyes, he looked so small sitting in the office chair.

“Hey buddy,” Nicole spoke softly as she knelt down in front of him. Leo’s eyes darted to her and he burst into tears as he threw his arms around her, and Nicole’s heart shattered as she held him as close as possible. “You’re okay, what happened?”

“Leo, would you be alright to wait outside with Ms. Gardner for a moment?” The principal asked gently, but Leo simply shook his head as he clung to Nicole.

The principal looked to Nicole for confirmation that it was going to be fine having this conversation in Leo’s presence. Nicole nodded her assurance as she got up from the ground and sat with Leo still wrapped around her, there was no way she was going to leave him when he was so upset.

“Well…this bug that’s been going around has taken one of our playground assistants…and so Leo’s class was put in with the older grades during recess…”

Nicole’s stomach dropped, older kids had done this? She held Leo even closer, no wonder he was so shaken up.

“I just wanted to read my book.” Leo sniffled into Nicole’s neck as she rubbed a hand up and down his back. She looked to the principal for confirmation and he nodded solemnly.

“It would seem that he sat down to read where a few boys normally play soccer, and when they told him to move, he said he was going to tell on them. Unfortunately, they decided to try and stop him from doing so.”

“Oh Leo…” Nicole was furious but she was far more concerned with comforting the little boy in her arms. “I assume they have been reprimanded?”

“Yes, they’ve all been sent home and their parents spoken to, there will be further punishment when they return in a few days.” He shook his head with a sigh. It couldn’t have been easy dealing with a multitude of upset parents in one day and while Nicole may have wanted to lash out for the school not managing to prevent this, she knew it wasn’t _his_ fault. “Leo was very brave telling us who had hurt him.”

“Of course, he was.” Nicole placed a kiss on Leo’s cheek, he was such a sensitive soul. She couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, if she hadn’t forced him to go to school today…

“I didn’t want to send him back to class…are you able to take him home or do you have someone who could watch him while you’re at work?”

“I can take him.” There was no way she was letting him go back to class today, maybe they could head out to the Homestead a little earlier than planned. “Do I need to sign him out or…?”

The principal stood up from behind his desk as Nicole stood. “I’ll take care of that. I hope you feel okay to come back tomorrow, Leo.”

Leo didn’t respond to that beyond burying his face further into Nicole neck. Nicole thanked the principal for looking after him until she had arrived and carried Leo out to her car. She had to literally peel him off her shoulders just to get him into the back of the car.

“Can we go see Abby?” Leo asked in a heartbreakingly quiet voice as Nicole strapped him in. She checked the time, it was nearly time for the high school to be on lunch, so it was a possibility…she did need to call Waverly again and give her an update.

Waverly answered Nicole’s call first ring, panicking because she had just listened to her message. Nicole managed to get her to calm down after explaining that she had Leo with her now, he was a little upset but physically, he would be okay. Once Waverly had composed herself, Nicole asked her to find Abby during lunch and meet them in the parking lot. That had Waverly panicking all over again, Nicole reassured her once again that Leo was fine…he just wanted to see his big sister.

Nicole had to call Nedley with an update, she was pretty sure he knew she wouldn’t be coming back right away but she offered to come back in once Waverly had finished work for the day. Nedley was more than understanding, he said not to worry about that, to make sure Leo was alright and that he’d see her tomorrow as long as he was back at school.

The fact that Purgatory policing was sometimes rather dull had occasionally made Nicole wonder what it would have been like to work in the city, if she and Waverly hadn’t made the decision to build their life here. Now that Leo and Abby were in their life though, the station being able to handle having one less officer was a godsend.

The high school wouldn’t be on lunch for another twenty minutes or so, enough time to stop somewhere and pick up something to eat for the both of them. Leo had perked up as soon as he knew he’d get to see his sister and it made Nicole feel so much better, she couldn’t stand seeing him so upset. Nicole sat Leo on the back on her cruiser as they shared the sandwich and bag of chips that she’d bought, waiting for the lunch bell to go off.

“Does your face still hurt?” Nicole tilted Leo’s chin, seeing it in the natural light made it look a lot worse than when they were in the office. She should have asked for another ice pack before they left the principal’s office or picked up something frozen at the store.

“Yeah…” Leo’s fingers raised to try and touch it, but Nicole quickly grabbed his wrist, that would unquestionably make it worse.

“You didn’t deserve to get picked on like that, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Leo seemed sure of himself as he nodded. “I should have hit them back…Abby would have hit them back.”

“Leo…” Nicole sighed, she didn’t think she was going to have to tell him something like this today. “Just because Abby would do something, doesn’t mean you should.”

“But-”

“No, you did the right thing! They were wrong and bigger than you, if you’d hit them back, they could have hurt you a lot worse,” Nicole gently cupped the uninjured side of his face, she understood how much he looked up to his sister, but he had to know that she didn’t always do the right thing. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah…”

“Leo!” Abby’s yell travelled across the parking lot, and suddenly Leo brightened up more than he had all day.

Nicole helped him down off the back of her car as Abby ran over and pulled him into tight hug. She leaned back to check out his face with a frown as Waverly came up behind her and wrapped her arm around Nicole’s waist as soon as she was close enough. Waverly had to have gotten Abby out of class a little early, Nicole was certain she hadn’t heard the bell and there was definitely a lack of students flooding out the doors to the school ready to enjoy their lunch break.

“Are you okay? I hope those little shits get expelled!”

“I’m okay,” Leo giggled at his sister while Nicole and Waverly shared a look, they’d let it slide just this once… _more._ Leo quickly looked up to Nicole, almost nervously, before focussing back on Abby. “Nicole said I was right not to hit them back…but you said I should always stand up to bullies.”

Abby quickly pulled her little brother back in to a hug, she closed her eyes as she took a deep shaky breath. “You did the right thing, telling on them _was_ standing up to them.”

“I was scared to.” Leo sounded like he was crying again, and Waverly tightened her arm around Nicole’s waist. This had to be just as hard for her as it was for Nicole, all she wanted to do was comfort him but right now, Abby was exactly who he needed.

“You are the bravest little guy I know,” With Leo’s face between her hands, she pressed her lips to his forehead. “You were scared, and you did it anyway! That is so _so_ brave and I love you so damn much!”

Nicole smiled as the siblings held each other close, and while she was well aware of how close Waverly and Wynonna were, in part because of losing people at such an early age, Nicole wasn’t sure she had ever truly appreciated how unbreakable that bond actually was.

Waverly pulled her attention away and walked her a couple of steps around Nicole’s cruiser. She wanted to know exactly what had happened with the kids that had done this to Leo and Nicole passed on everything that the principal had told her. She could see the same fury in Waverly’s eyes that had no doubt been in her own earlier.

“He does seem a lot better for seeing Abby though.” Nicole stroked a finger down Waverly’s cheek in an effort to calm her, she knew she’d still be just as angry if she hadn’t seen Leo brighten more and more since leaving the school. They both turned as Leo laughed at something Abby had just said and Nicole was so glad to see Waverly soften at the sound. “I’m going to take him to see Wynonna and Alice after this, so we should be home by the time you are.”

“Okay…I need to get a proper hug before you two leave though.” Waverly sighed, and Nicole opened her arms with a wink. Waverly hugged her quickly before moving over to Leo. She gave him a big kiss on his cheek and pulled him into a long embrace, whispering something Nicole couldn’t quite make out into his ear.

“He said you would have hit them back…” Nicole raised an eyebrow to Abby as she leaned up against her cruiser.

“Probably would have…before,” Abby shrugged but her eyes locked with Nicole’s and she smiled. “Kids used to make fun of me…sometimes Leo too, our clothes, our shoes…they weren’t ever new, even before we went into the system. I was angry…”

“But you’re not anymore?” Nicole asked, hopeful and Abby shook her head as she moved in to hug her.

“No, not anymore.” Abby had never hugged her so tight before and Nicole closed her eyes as she appreciated every second of it.

***

Half asleep, Nicole slowly opened up her arms as she felt the bed dip and Waverly cuddled into her, laying her head on Nicole’s chest. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s okay…I gave him some more pain meds, so that should get him through the rest of the night.” Waverly had gone through to Leo’s room after he woke them up crying what felt like hours ago, but Nicole was pretty sure she had just fallen back asleep for a bit. “He rolled over in his sleep and bumped the sore spot on his face.” 

“I don’t know how parents do this…it physically hurt me seeing him so upset.” Nicole held Waverly tight against her as the images replayed behind her closed eyes. 

Leo had perked up even more as the day went on, seeing Abby and Waverly had him smiling for most of the journey to the Homestead and then being able to play with Alice for a couple hours helped immensely. Nicole just couldn’t forget how distraught he was when she had first walked in.

“I’m terrified those boys are just going to do it again when they are allowed back to school…”

“Me too…” Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s head, her lips lingering as she tried to tell herself that wasn’t going to happen, the school wouldn’t _let_ that happen again. “We have to trust the school though…you don’t want to become one of those parents you love to complain about after parent teacher night.”

“I know…I guess I kind of understand it now.” Waverly shrugged against her and Nicole smiled to herself. Waverly admitting that maybe she had been wrong about those parents’ motivations was amusing considering how much she like to moan about how they liked to tell her how to do her job, year after year. “They just want what’s best for their child…whether or not it fits in with what the school can reasonably do.”

“I know baby…if we find out that they so much as look at Leo wrong, I’ll make sure I pay those boy’s houses a visit…in uniform.” Nicole chuckled, she could feel Waverly stretching up to find her lips. It was a gentle, sleepy kiss and Nicole felt Waverly’s slowing breaths, it had been a long day. “G’night, Waves.”

Waverly hummed happily as her lips before settling her head back down onto Nicole’s chest. “Night, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too many chapters to go now, which is a bummer, but also means we are SO CLOSE to Earp Expo and I am crazy exited! 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> if you like :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Waverly's POV this week for Wynonna's birthday, and after a somewhat rude awakening, Waverly, Leo and Abby help her get the Homestead ready for a party. 
> 
> As ever, endless thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for finding all my mistakes and making these chapters a little more readable! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

A smack to the face with a pillow was not how Waverly expected to wake up…but that’s exactly what she got. When she grabbed it and moved it off her face, she expected to see Leo with a cheeky grin on his face, maybe even Abby. She did not expect her sister, her fully grown sister standing at the side of her bed with a smile bigger than Waverly had ever seen on her before.

“Why are you in my house?”

“Good morning to you too, baby girl,” Wynonna’s smile disappeared, she jumped over Waverly to land in Nicole’s vacant spot in their bed. “Wait…you guys didn’t bone in here last night, did you?”

Waverly stared unamused at her sister, they hadn’t but she was half tempted to tell Wynonna they had just to get back at her for the rude awakening.

“Good morning,” Waverly said instead. “Why are you in my house?”

“Red let me in on her way out, you said you were going to help me get the Homestead ready.” Wynonna began prodding Waverly all over as she desperately tried to bat her hands away. She had promised that…now she was thinking better of it. “Your little rascals plus mine makes six and we can get it ready for no time!”

“You really are terrible at math,” Waverly chuckled, earning her a pointed glare from her sister.

“Me, you,” Wynonna began counting off on her fingers. “Abby, Leo, Alice and Doc. Six!”

“I didn’t realise Doc was one of _your_ little rascals.”

“Yup, although he’s not _that_ little, if you get what I mean.” Wynonna clicked her tongue as she fired finger guns at Waverly.

“Ugh, yes of course I do!” Waverly shoved Wynonna as she gagged dramatically. “Are mine awake?”

“Yeah, they remembered that they were supposed to help today!”

“I remembered, I just didn’t expect to be woken up by being attacked by the birthday girl!” Waverly sighed at Wynonna’s expectant look. “Fine…happy birthday!”

Wynonna grinned like a kid at Christmas while Waverly rolled her eyes and pushed the duvet off herself to get out of bed. As she stood stretching by the side of it, Wynonna smacked her behind and scampered out the room.

“I’m gonna be at the homestead at six AM on my birthday next year, I swear to god!” Waverly shouted after her, flopping back down on the bed.

She hadn’t expected Wynonna to appear much before noon, she rarely even celebrated her birthday, but she had made some declaration the year before. She decided she wasn’t going to be one of those people afraid of getting old. Waverly had been sure it was the booze talking, and considering how many of Alice’s friends were invited to the party this year, Waverly assumed the party was more for Alice’s sake, but maybe Wynonna really had been serious.

One especially rushed shower later, Waverly made her way downstairs. She didn’t want to risk leaving Abby and Leo alone too long with an excitable Wynonna on her birthday--who knew what she was capable of? 

She hadn’t been quick enough, she found all three of them in the kitchen, Wynonna practically burning a pan full of eggs while Abby stood on looking slightly concerned and Leo sat patiently waiting for breakfast. Waverly had a sneaking suspicion this would be his second breakfast…he always woke up early on the days Nicole worked, and she always made extra of whatever she was having for him. The fact that he blushed and averted his eyes as soon as he noticed Waverly’s presence was all the confirmation she needed, a little extra breakfast wasn’t exactly going to hurt him…unless Wynonna burned their house down.

“How you’ve managed to not burn the Homestead down by now is a mystery, Wyn.”

“I’ll have you know…” Wynonna spun around to point the spatula she was holding at Waverly, but she dropped it to her side with a sigh as Waverly joined Leo around the table. “…Doc does most of the cooking.”

“Wy!” Abby tried to grab the spatula right out of Wynonna’s hand as the pan spat oil all over the counter.

Wynonna put up a bit of a fight but eventually let Abby take over, accepting her stern order to just set the table. It was a much safer option, and Waverly couldn’t help but snicker along with Leo as Wynonna pouted the whole time. 

To salvage the eggs, Abby had to scrape some of them into the trash, add a few tomatoes and some peppers before serving it over toast and setting a plate in front of each of them. Waverly would have to encourage Abby to cook for everyone more often, she’d managed to not only save a close to inedible meal, but actually make it delicious.

Waverly waited until she had finished her last mouthful before steering the conversation towards their actual plans for the day.

“Meet the Holliday’s in about half an hour in the store parking lot, stock up on the final few supplies we need, and then head to the Homestead and get ready to party!” Wynonna clapped her hands together, piled all the empty plates from the table on top of one another and dumped them in the sink. Waverly jumped to her feet straight after, purposefully moving all of the dishes into the dishwasher while she kept Wynonna’s attention. 

She couldn’t figure out how her sister could possibly be so excited for a birthday party that wouldn’t involve getting far too drunk or making terrible decisions that she’d regret in the morning. It was going to be a party with a bunch of kids, their parents and other adults who would much rather get to bed at a decent time than deal with a hangover.

Wynonna had grown up a hell of a lot since having Alice; it had been a long time since her birthday had involved more than beer and the occasional whiskey but for the past couple years, Wynonna had basically pretended her birthday did not exist. The one and only gift she’d accept was from Alice and that was mostly because she found it hard to say no to her little girl. Getting any closer to forty was not something Wynonna had wanted to celebrate…until now apparently. 

The no-gifts rule had carried on through to this year, Waverly did usually manage to sneak a bottle of whiskey into a cupboard at the Homestead, but this year she’d also managed to keep a certain visitor a surprise. Nicole would finish work and pick up Gus in town, taking her out to the party in time for cake. Gus had built a lovely quiet life for herself since she moved away from Purgatory four years ago. She had also decided that she was now too old to be travelling back and forth between Purgatory on a regular basis. That was a shame, but it meant whenever she did manage to visit it was special. This visit even more so, because Gus would finally meet Leo and Abby in person, rather than just over FaceTime.

Once everyone was ready to head out for the day, and Waverly had strong-armed Wynonna into scrubbing the very expensive pan she had nearly ruined, they all bundled into Waverly’s trusty Jeep. It had been meticulously maintained after all these years, she couldn’t just let it go, not when Nicole had been the one to give it to her. Nicole had tried, unsuccessfully, on more than one occasion to get her to trade it in for a newer model but Waverly adored the car far too much.

According to Wynonna, Doc and Alice had gone to pick up her birthday cake and Wynonna was not allowed to see it until the party…so naturally when Waverly pulled up beside Doc’s car in the grocery store parking lot, Wynonna ran straight to the trunk and tried to sneak a peek.

“Mommy! No!” Alice yelled as she ran around the car, slapping her hands against Wynonna’s hip until she backed away from the trunk with her hands in the air. Doc leaned back against the car, admiring the sight with a smile. There was no ring between them yet…Waverly had hoped that one day they might make it official but they both seemed more than happy the way things were, that was the most important thing.

They wandered the aisles once Wynonna had been wrestled away from her cake a final time, picking up all the last minute items Wynonna said they needed…which pretty much amounted to everything that would be needed for the party. Waverly surreptitiously checked the sugar content of everything she thought Leo might want to eat so she knew when to cut him off.

Wynonna slid up beside her with a roll of her eyes. “You know you’re not going to be a bad mom if he has a little sugar at a birthday party, right?”

“I know that,” Waverly snapped back before she could stop herself. She wasn’t entirely sure where it had come from…maybe Wynonna noticing her studying the nutritional information when she was sure she’d been managing to keep it covert.

Waverly knew she wasn’t a bad mom, she just…had doubts every now and again, and she so desperately didn’t want to do the wrong thing when she had waited so long for the opportunity.

“Geez…lighten up, babygirl. I was just yanking your chain,”

“You don’t get it.” Waverly and Nicole had had to prove they were fit to be parents, Wynonna had never had to prove a damn thing. Alice was hers, no question and she’d had years to get used to the whole parent thing. “When you screw up with Alice, people don’t judge you or Doc the same way they might judge me and Nicole.”

“ _When_ I screw up?” Wynonna asked with piercing eyes, and Waverly knew she’d let her mouth run without thinking again.

“I didn’t mean…” Waverly took a deep breath in, this wasn’t coming out right at all. She needed Wynonna to understand. “Look, you didn’t have to prove you’d be a good mother before you were allowed to get pregnant, in fact you were convinced you’d be a total screw up!”

“Well it feels like you think I _am_ a screw up. Sorry if the food I’m allowing my daughter to eat at my birthday party isn’t up to your standards.” Wynonna threw back at her before she stormed off down the aisle towards the rest of their group, leaving Waverly with a pit of guilt in her stomach.

Waverly tried to catch her sister’s eye the rest of their time in the store, but she downright refused to look at her. Why couldn’t Waverly just agree with Wynonna instead of getting defensive on her damn birthday…now the rest of the day was going to be awkward as all hell. Back out in the parking lot, Wynonna called out that they’d see them back at the Homestead without even looking over her shoulder as she secured Alice in her seat.

“You okay?” Abby asked quietly once they were inside the Jeep. Waverly double checked that Leo was distracted by the action figure he’d brought with him.

“I screwed up with Wynonna…should have just kept my mouth shut,” Waverly shook her head as she started the car.

“I’m sure she just needs to cool off,” Abby smiled sympathetically, Waverly really hoped she was right.

It wasn’t the first fight or misunderstanding she and Wynonna had…it certainly wouldn’t be the last and they did always make nice eventually, but the way Wynonna looked at her... It was like she truly believed Waverly thought she was a bad mother and it broke Waverly’s heart.

Waverly drove slowly, giving Wynonna as much time as possible to cool off but once Leo started getting antsy, Waverly accepted that she needed to get there eventually so she might as well just rip the Band-Aid off. She still took her time getting the bags from the trunk…she was putting off facing Wynonna, and Abby caught her eye to give her a slightly judgemental look.

“Fighting with Wynonna scares you this much?” Abby smirked but she stopped when she must have realised how true that was, Waverly had never been great at hiding her emotions especially when it came to her sister.

“She can hold a grudge better than anyone I know!”

“Even with you?” Abby seemed sceptical and Waverly had to admit she probably had a point. “It’d be like me holding a grudge with Leo, do you see that happening?”

“You know, you’re almost as good as Nicole at calming me down.”

“Almost?” Abby scoffed with a mischievous grin. “Ready to go inside?” 

Waverly followed behind Abby, it was clear that Abby had always been mature in a number of ways, but she’d consistently hid it behind her defiant behaviour. With that all but gone now, Waverly was really starting to see the adult Abby would become more each day.

Growing up too soon because of tragedy was never fair but it had given Abby something special, an enormous heart and capacity to care. Waverly had to remember just how similar Abby and Wynonna were…Wynonna would forgive her. 

Alice and Leo were already running amok when they walked in, Doc unsuccessfully attempting to corral them, so they could start getting the house ready for guests. One look at Alice though, and he was putty in his daughter’s hands. Abby had a better track record of being tough with them, with a gentle nudge Waverly encouraged her to go and save him from himself while she put on her best _please forgive me_ face and headed to the kitchen to face Wynonna.

“Hi…” Waverly set the bags from her trunk on the table, Wynonna acknowledged her greeting with a grumble but didn’t turn to look at her. “I’m sorry I made you feel like I thought you were a bad mom. I’ve never thought that Wynonna, not for a second.”

Wynonna turned to look at her, she still looked hurt and Waverly hated that she was the cause of it. “And yet decisions I make for Alice aren’t good enough for Leo?”

“Wynonna…you weren’t scrutinized and evaluated, had to have background checks done or need to get character references just to have a child. Do you have any idea what that does to you?” 

Waverly could feel her voice climbing, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She knew she should have just confided in Wynonna months ago. She’d mentioned her doubts only to Nicole, not even Chrissy knew, but even though Nicole had told her there was nothing to worry about…that didn’t just magically make those fears disappear.

“It’s made me second, third and fourth guess every single decision I make for those two because what if they were wrong about us? What if because they didn’t come from me, I don’t just know what’s best for them? I have spent nights scared to death that maybe the reason I couldn’t carry a child is because I wasn’t supposed to be a mother.”

“Waves…” Wynonna pulled her roughly into a hug. She hadn’t even realised she was crying until the moment she sagged against her sister, all the insecurities she tried so hard to ignore rising to the surface.

They couldn’t stop Leo from getting hurt at school, they couldn’t force Abby to only be friends with certain people or not to drink at parties like all her peers were. No matter what she did, things could still go wrong, and it was petrifying.

“You were _always_ going to be the best mom, I had no idea you felt that way.”

“I know…” Waverly squeezed into Wynonna as tight as she could, a hug from her sister always helped. “I’m sorry I snapped when I’d never even told you how scared I am of screwing this up.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for you to screw anything up,” Wynonna kissed the side of her head as she let out a watery laugh, if only that were true.

“It’s absolutely possible but thank you,” Waverly gave Wynonna one last squeeze before pulling back to look in her eyes. “I’m just so scared that as soon as I make a real mistake, everything that worries me is going to be proved right.”

“Every parent makes mistakes, babygirl…you’re probably going to make a few, maybe a whole lot of them but that couldn’t ever make you a bad mom, okay?” Wynonna reassured her just like Waverly had done years previous for her. “You love them unconditionally and that’s the most important thing.”

“Yeah…” Waverly nodded to herself as she sniffed the last of her tears away. “Thanks Wyn.”

“Anytime,” Wynonna winked, as footsteps headed their way and came to an abrupt stop.

“Waverly?” A quiet worried voice asked from behind her, Waverly spun around to see Leo staring up at her, his concern unmistakable. “Are you okay?”

“Hey, Leo,” Waverly wiped at her eyes and held a hand out for him to come closer. He had never seen her upset to the point of tears before and it had to be slightly jarring. Leo shuffled forward, a little unsure and chewing on his bottom lip until Waverly got down to his level and gave him a genuine smile. “I’m okay now.”

“Yeah?” Leo didn’t appear to be convinced, he looked over Waverly’s head to Wynonna presumably for confirmation and Waverly couldn’t help but pull him in for a hug. Leo worrying about her was so sweet, and it made her feel so much better.

“I promise.” Waverly kissed his cheek before straightening up, much to her relief he had a much sunnier expression on by the time she was upright. “Did you need something?”

“Doc said we needed the…” Leo screwed his face up, clearly, he’d forgotten what they’d send him to the kitchen for, but Abby appeared in the doorway with a quiet chuckle, coming to his rescue.

“We need the disposable tableware.”

 

Waverly had never seen the Homestead so busy, friends from both Wynonna and Doc’s work, parents and kids from Alice and Leo’s class. Waverly hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know them as Leo’s parent around the elementary school like Nicole had thanks to her own job, but at least she knew most of them from around town.

They all gushed over Leo and raved about how great he was with the other kids, always sharing his snacks and toys at school. It was obvious that he still liked to stay close to Alice even while playing with the other kids, but he was venturing out of his comfort zone more and more. 

It was lovely hearing how much they liked him, but she needed a break from all the people who hadn’t always been the nicest to her in high school. She grabbed a few of the now empty bowls of chips and disappeared into the kitchen for a breather to refill them.

Wynonna collapsed into a chair behind her with a huff, “It is _exhausting_ being a good host.”

“I’m surprised you invited all these people…especially Samantha ‘perky tits’ Baker,” Waverly air quoted Wynonna’s infamous nickname for who Waverly thought was one of her sister’s sworn enemies. “Didn’t you two used to hate each other’s guts?”

“Yeah…the sacrifices we make for our children,” Wynonna explained with a lackluster shrug. Waverly could hardly believe it. “Alice and Em are friends so that makes us friends now too.”

“If sixteen-year-old Wynonna could hear you now,” Waverly chuckled, she prodded Wynonna’s side as she sat down beside her. “Teenage you would think you were _so_ uncool!”

“I am _so_ still cool!” Wynonna roared just as Abby walked in with a pile of dirty paper plates, suddenly right in Wynonna’s sights. “You!”

“What?” Abby immediately raised her hands in the air, ready to defend her innocence.

“I’m cool, right?”

“Uh…sure?” Abby grimaced, and Waverly instantly lost the battle to keep from laughing as Wynonna gasped. 

“I was going to offer you a beer once all the kids were gone but forget it!”

“I don’t even like beer so it’s really not a problem,” Abby shrugged on her way back to the rest of the party.

Wynonna let out a pitiful groan, Waverly was pretty sure she was about to have a midlife crisis. She wrapped an arm around her and quickly kissed her cheek. “Just wait until it’s your own teenage daughter telling you how uncool you are!”

“She would never!”

Wynonna sprung to her feet, storming off through the house yelling for Alice. She thought Wynonna was the coolest person on the planet right now…but ten years from now, Waverly wasn’t so sure it’d be the same story.

There was a quiet knock on the back door, barely audible over Wynonna in the other room, demanding her daughter promise that she’d never stop thinking she was cool. Waverly rushed over, already knowing who it would be. She beamed as she saw Gus standing there with Nicole, and slipped out the door to greet them quickly before anyone could ruin the surprise of Gus’ arrival.

“I missed you,” Waverly wrapped Gus in the tightest hug she could, she hadn’t gone so long without seeing her since she had been away at school. Gus had given her advice every time they’d spoken on the phone since Abby and Leo joined their family, she was the only person in Waverly’s life with any idea what this was like.

“I’ve missed you too,” Gus squeezed her back just as tight. “I am so excited to finally meet the kids, Nicole hasn’t been able to shut up about them the whole drive.”

Waverly leaned into a blushing Nicole’s side, she felt a kiss to the top of her head and exhaled heavily, calmer than she’d felt all day. She was going to have to tell Nicole about her clash with Wynonna earlier; even less overwhelmed by her doubts now, she had to admit that she wasn’t as over them as Nicole thought she was. 

Alice must have been standing in the kitchen because the second Gus had stepped over the threshold in front of them, a deafening scream sounded.

“Grandma!! Momma, grandma’s here!” Alice screamed again as she bounced around the room. 

“I will never get used to being called that,” Gus’ smile grew, she might not be used to it but Waverly knew she adored it. Maybe one day Gus would have at least one of theirs calling her grandma too.

Wynonna was forcibly dragged into the kitchen by a very hyper Alice, burying Gus in a hug the moment she saw her, before Alice pushed them apart, once she had decided it was her turn. Leo and Abby looked nervous as they leaned against the doorway, they’d both met a lot of new people today, but this was someone important and seeing her through a camera on Waverly’s phone was never going to be the same as in person.

“So…” Gus started once Alice had let her go, she propped her hands on her hips, and Leo stared up at her looking even more nervous than before. “These are my two new grandbabies, huh?”

“Gus…” Waverly whispered, neither of them were calling them mom yet and maybe never would…calling Gus grandma would be equally as difficult. Much to Waverly’s surprise and joy, Leo’s face lit up as he nodded.

“Well, it is wonderful to finally meet you.” Gus beckoned him forward and wrapped her arms around him, Leo’s smile still growing.

Gus had always been an excellent reader of people, so when Abby hung back and simply nodded politely in greeting, Gus returned it with as much sincerity as she had given Leo’s hug. Abby might be doing a hell of a lot better than she was when she first came to them but maybe she would just never be the type of person that could instantly warm up to someone and that was okay.

The party carried on until the early evening, Wynonna’s beautifully crafted birthday cake was served and once the younger guests started getting a bit too boisterous, their parents seemed more than ready to head home. Wynonna really was an excellent host when she wanted to be, she spent her time saying goodbye to everyone individually, made plans for playdates and even to grab coffee with Samantha some point the following week. Waverly didn’t get to see this side of her sister very often, but it warmed her heart to see how happy she was with her life in Purgatory after all that time spent trying to escape it.

Everyone but family had cleared out, leaving them all enjoying the peace and quiet in the living room. Nicole sat with her arm around Waverly, Leo on her lap and Alice tucked into her other side. The six-year-olds both looked exhausted now that their sugar high was waning, Waverly wouldn’t be surprised if they both fell asleep and pinned Nicole to the couch. She didn’t look like she would mind, Nicole had been yawning for the last hour or so herself. 

Gus and Abby were deep in conversation, Waverly wasn’t trying to listen in but she did hear Gus ask how she was finding life in Purgatory and Abby smiled the whole way through her answer. Wynonna and Doc were sharing a chaste kiss in the corner of the room after barely spending any time together during the party, and Waverly couldn’t remember ever feeling this content in her old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week we are back to Nicole's POV. She and Abby have a heart-to-heart, and Nicole promises to help her as best she can with a plan that'll take a lot of courage for Abby to follow through on. 
> 
> Thank you [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for your beta skills! 
> 
> Happy reading :)

“Hey Abby,” Nicole called through from the kitchen, where she was helping Leo with his spelling homework. “How was school?”

“Hey,” Abby replied quietly as she walked into the room and dumped her school bag on the floor next to the table. She bent down and kissed Leo’s head before flopping into the seat next to him. “School was okay…I got a letter home.”

“Oh,” Panic coursed through Nicole, why did this have to happen on a day that Waverly had the afterschool club. “Uh…okay. Can I read it?”

Abby hovered her hand over her bag for a moment before she reached in and pulled out the letter. Nicole couldn’t tell if Abby was worried about the contents of the letter or not as she handed it over, this might be something she was used to. She’d been doing so well so far though, not a single detention and Waverly hadn’t heard any complaints from any of the other teachers about her behaviour.

Nicole slowly opened the letter, maybe she should have waited until Waverly was home, but she had to know. As she read, she very quickly realised that she needn’t have worried at all, it was positive news; Abby was doing so well in her classes that they wanted to discuss advanced classes for the following year.

“Abby…do you know what this is about?”

“Yeah,” The smirk that Abby was wearing had Nicole narrowing her eyes, “Might have wanted to freak you out a bit!”

“And Waverly?” Nicole asked, sure that she already knew the answer.

“I asked her how mad you might get before opening the letter if I just didn’t tell you what it was about, she said you’d most likely just do the eye thing,” Abby waved her hands in front of Nicole’s face as Leo nodded in agreement. She did an eye thing?

Nicole forced her face into the most neutral expression she could, “What _eye thing_ ?”

“You kind of,” Abby widened her eyes as much as she could, as she pulled a face that Nicole prayed was an exaggeration, “do that, when you have no idea what to say.”

“Great…” Nicole muttered under her breath; seven years together and not once had Waverly mentioned that she did an _eye thing._ “This is so good though, Abby. We’ll have to start thinking about what universities you might want to go to in no time!”

“Yeah?” Abby’s eyebrows lifted in shock. Nicole nodded encouragingly, Abby didn’t need to be so doubtful, she was fully capable of doing anything she set her mind to. “I’d never really thought about it…didn’t think I would ever be able to afford it.”

“Well there’s always scholarships, that’s how Waverly managed to afford school, but we’ve got savings. If you don’t manage to get one of those, you don’t need to worry.”

“You two met at university, right?” Abby asked, she seemed genuinely interested and since they’d only discussed it very briefly in passing before, Nicole was happy to delve into how she and Waverly met. Leo sighed heavily, cutting Nicole off before she could even start. Clearly, he didn’t care to be involved in this conversation.

“Can I do my homework after dinner?” Leo asked, Nicole knew what that actually meant.

“Half an hour of TV, then you can help me with dinner, okay?” Nicole tidied away his workbook, and Leo shouted over his shoulder that they had a deal as he rushed through to the living room. Nicole shook her head and focussed back on Abby. “We met when I was in my final year, Waverly still had a year to go.”

“Was it love at first sight?” Abby asked with a smirk, dramatically fanning her face.

“I actually had another girlfriend at the time…but honestly? Yeah, it kind of was.” Nicole felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, she hadn’t expected ever admitting that to Abby, but they had grown so much closer recently, and honesty was important if she was going to keep trusting Nicole. “I knew she was going to be important to me, I didn’t really care how but I knew I wanted her in my life.”

“You really would have been happy just being her friend?” Abby seemed sceptical and Nicole had to laugh.

She probably would have been, she had accepted that all she would ever be was _just a friend_ when Waverly all but launched herself at Nicole. “I don’t think Waverly would have _ever_ let that happen.”

Nicole’s cheeks heated as her thoughts travelled unconsciously to the beginning, when they couldn’t take their hands off of each other whenever they were alone. Nicole had never experienced anything like it. Abby smirked like she knew exactly what Nicole had running through her head and Nicole quickly cleared her throat, and her mind. 

“Okay…enough about us. What about you? Anyone caught your eye at school?”

Abby narrowed her eyes, Nicole figured she would just brush off her deflection but she softened, a shy smile grew on her face, and Nicole tried her hardest not to press…if Abby was going to confide in her, she didn’t want to force it. “There was a guy I sort of liked but now…” Abby smiled down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs, maybe Nicole could force it just a little…

“Now?”

“Now…” Abby rolled her eyes but her smile only grew. “there might be…a girl…”

“Oh,” It was impossible for Nicole to hide her surprised smile. “Is that…have you…always liked both?”

“Yeah…took me a while to really admit it to myself though.”

Nicole reached forward and took Abby’s hand in her own. “I’m really happy you feel like you can be yourself here.”

“Would be pretty weird if I couldn’t, living here with you two.” Abby smirked and Nicole laughed, nodding in agreement.

Nicole knew she would probably be pushing her luck if she asked what this girl was like or what her name was, but Waverly would kill her if she didn’t once she found out about this conversation, so she had to. 

Abby blushed furiously as she talked about her, speaking her name like it was the most exquisite thing she’d ever heard, Nicole had never been so happy to see someone embarrassed in her life.

“She likes me…I think, I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out.”

“How about this, I’ll give you some money so you can take Erin somewhere nice, but _only_ if you get up the courage to ask her, deal?” Nicole held her hand out for Abby to shake, Abby slowly reached forward as she chewed on her lip in thought.

“Deal.” Abby grabbed Nicole’s hand and gave it a firm shake. Confidence was exactly what she needed but Nicole watched as the determination faded from Abby’s eyes and she bit the side of her cheek. “...what if she says no?” 

Nicole’s heart broke, she’d never seen Abby look so nervous before. She always appeared to be up for any challenge...or maybe that had simply been a front, and finally she was letting down the walls so Nicole would see her true feelings. 

“It’ll probably suck,” 

Nicole wasn’t about to lie to her, she’d been turned down before and it was the worst...but only so long as she beat herself up about it. Abby groaned and threw her head down onto her arms atop the table. 

“But this girl would be mad to turn down spending more time with you, so even if she just wants to be your friend, there’s no harm in asking.”

Abby slowly lifted her head, not fully off the table but just enough to look Nicole in the eye, “I don’t think I can do it…” 

“Why not?”

Abby stared at her, Nicole could tell she was deliberating and so she waited...this was always the best way to get Abby to talk to her, _really_ talk to her. 

“What if she never talks to me again?” Abby’s breathing had picked up, her eyes wide with what Nicole could only guess was fear. Nicole shuffled her seat closer and took a hold of one of Abby’s hands. She should have figured this out quicker, Waverly would have, but it was better late than never. “I can’t-” 

“Hey,” Nicole cut Abby off just as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. “You’re not going to lose her as a friend.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“I do, because you’re amazing and kind, and funny and in the short time you’ve been here you’ve made so many friends!” Nicole smiled but Abby ducked her head to avoid it, Nicole stuck a gentle hand underneath Abby’s chin to lift it. “Your friends aren’t going anywhere, _I’m_ not going anywhere and neither is Leo or Waverly, okay?” 

Abby took a deep stuttering breath in through her nose as a few more tears slipped free. She nodded slowly but there was still some doubt behind the tears in her eyes. Nicole sighed, grip tightening on Abby’s hand, it was obvious that Abby knew Nicole wasn’t buying that she agreed. Again, Nicole didn’t want to push it...if Abby needed some time then Nicole wanted to give that to her but she prayed that Abby was comfortable enough with her now to be honest. 

“I get that this is permanent, I do...it’s just hard to really believe it sometimes…” 

“I know…” Nicole smiled sadly, Abby had left behind all the friends she had back in the city, moved from foster home to foster home before coming to them, Nicole wasn’t even sure how many it had been, so it was only natural that she felt that way. 

“Part of me is always waiting for the day that we have to leave…” Abby sniffled, wiping quickly at her cheeks as she took a deep breath. “I’ve never wanted to stay anywhere new as much as I want to stay here.” 

“A day when you _have to_ leave is never going to come...and any time you need to hear that from one of us, just ask. You’re home is right here, Abby. For however long you want it to be.” 

Abby stood up from her seat and hugged Nicole tight, it still took her by surprise sometimes when Abby did this but she relaxed into it all the same, wrapping her arms around Abby just as securely. 

“Thank you, Nicole.” 

“We love you, try and remember that whenever those fears creep up.” 

“I will…” Abby tensed for a moment, Nicole held her breath until she felt Abby relax, hopeful for what she might say. “I love you too.” 

 

***

 

Nicole laid on their bed with her lip between her teeth and an insistent pressure between her legs as Waverly pulled off the shirt she’d spent her day in. She’d already slid out of her jeans to reveal she was wearing Nicole’s favourite underwear, so even if she wanted to, Nicole wasn’t sure she could tear her eyes away. Waverly caught her staring as she moved across the room and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“You have work in the morning. _Early._ ” Waverly pointed a finger at Nicole who shrugged with a coy smile.

“You’re worth losing a little sleep.”

“Hmm, is that why you keep me around?” Waverly asked as she began crawling up the bed towards Nicole.

Nicole waited until Waverly was straddling her to grasp at her thighs and move her lips towards Waverly’s slowly. Waverly began an even slower grind of her hips against Nicole as their lips grazed. “There are a few other reasons.”

Waverly held Nicole’s face in her palms gently as she kissed her again and again, unhurried and indulgent.

“Did you know you liked girls at Abby’s age?”

Waverly broke from the kiss and Nicole groaned, she should have known their conversation wasn’t quite finished. She had become distracted once Waverly started undressing but when Waverly didn’t continue, she thought she was safe to put that whole topic to the back of her mind. 

As Waverly waited for her answer she continued her slow grind, bringing her hands round to the back of Nicole’s head to knead at it gently through her hair. The attention was making Nicole’s head spin, it was hard to string more than a couple words together for an answer.

“Yeah. Since I was twelve,” Nicole tried to pull Waverly back in but she held a finger up to Nicole’s lips.

“I think I would have known then too…if I had known you,” Waverly removed her finger, replacing it quickly with her lips. “You could have been my first.”

“I think being your last is far superior,” Nicole nipped at Waverly’s bottom lip before travelling down her neck, careful not to leave any marks her students might see come Monday morning as she unhooked and threw Waverly’s bra to the floor.

“Did you lock the door?” Waverly urged Nicole’s face down her chest, and she hummed her affirmation as she took a stiffening nipple between her lips.

A couple very close calls with Leo, and Nicole was not about to make that mistake again-- not tonight. Not when she hadn’t been able to get the thought of Waverly coming undone beneath her out of her mind, since she’d welcomed her home with a kiss. 

They wouldn’t be able to spend as much time as Nicole really wanted to, so she wasn’t about to waste a second of it. She gripped Waverly’s thighs more securely as she lifted and moved her back onto the bed.

Nicole wouldn’t necessarily call herself impatient, but when she knew what she wanted, and that Waverly wanted it to, she didn’t like to wait. Without another moment's delay, she slipped her hand between them and into Waverly’s underwear. 

The familiar slick warmth met her fingers and a nearly inaudible whimper escaped from her lips as Waverly ground herself into Nicole’s palm. Nicole could practically see the intense moan rising, threatening to leave Waverly’s mouth as she teased at her entrance. She covered Waverly’s mouth with her own, kissing her hard as she pushed herself inside.

Waverly clawed at Nicole’s back as she steadily picked up the pace, putting her hips behind each thrust. She was getting close, Nicole could feel it even if she couldn’t hear the distinct signs, Waverly muffling her eager moans against Nicole’s neck.

After years of never having to control how loud they were during sex, it was an incredibly difficult habit to break, but they were getting there. It helped that Nicole knew Waverly, and Waverly her, as well as they did; just when one of them was about to be too loud, the other could usually reel them in.

It was so different than when they first got together, Waverly had initially held herself back and seemed so unsure about whether or not Nicole would even want to hear her. It didn’t take long for Nicole to convince her that of course she did. She missed it right now, but the feeling of Waverly’s teeth sinking into the skin on her shoulder and her labored breathing, was driving her almost as crazy.

As Waverly crested her orgasm her teeth sunk in slightly deeper and Nicole couldn’t stop the moan that left her. Waverly chuckled as she tried to quiet Nicole quickly with a kiss but when her hand slid into Nicole’s shorts to meet the pooling arousal, another louder moan was let loose.

“You’ve gotta be quiet, baby.” Waverly whispered, a mischievous grin on her face and Nicole clenched her teeth together, hoping to show Waverly just how difficult she was finding that.

She didn’t seem to, or she didn’t care. She moved purposefully against Nicole and with a playful glare, Nicole did the exact same. She brought Waverly to her second climax as she reached her own and collapsed against Waverly, muffling her moan into the comforter.

They stayed like that, Waverly running her hands lovingly through Nicole’s hair as they each caught their breath until Nicole managed to flop down beside her. Waverly turned her head; soft eyes taking in Nicole’s smile, and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

“Do you think we need to have ‘the talk’ with Abby?” Waverly asked after a few moments stroking her thumb against Nicole’s flushed face, and Nicole groaned. She’d always thought they’d have plenty time to prepare for that after becoming parents, maybe even as much as a decade.

“I guess so…but you’re the teacher,” Nicole grinned as she placed kisses slowly up Waverly’s neck until she reached her lips. “I think you should have the honors.”

“Of course you do,” Waverly snorted, meeting Nicole’s lips fully with an amused smile before quickly pulling back, “That does mean you have to give Leo the talk when the time comes.”

Nicole pretended to think about it as Waverly stared her down, this was definitely the better option with plenty time for her to get to grips with the idea. “Deal.” 

After a few chaste kisses began venturing into more heated territory, Nicole suggested they actually get ready for bed before they got carried away again. Waverly pouted but agreed it was for the best if Nicole was to make it to the station on time. 

They each finished the rest of their nightly routine, and unlocked their bedroom door-- just in case. Getting settled under the covers, Nicole pulled one of Waverly’s legs over hers and Waverly tucked her face into Nicole’s neck. They would likely not wake up like this, all tangled up but it was still Nicole’s favourite way to fall asleep.

“I agree, by the way.”

“With what?” Nicole furrowed her brow into the darkness of the room.

“You being my last _is_ far superior,” Waverly sighed peacefully.

“Good,” Nicole kissed Waverly’s temple softly as she closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Waverly was still capable of making her feel so unbelievably lucky and she was positive that would never go away.

 

***

One last patrol down Main St and back to the station, then it would be time for Nicole to call it a day. Less than half an hour, as long as her patrol route was clear, and she’d be home, so it was odd when her phone began notifying her that Abby was calling.

“Hey, everything okay?” Nicole put the call on loudspeaker, if she pulled over it would only take her longer to get back to the station, and Abby wouldn’t have called so close to the time Nicole would be home if it wasn’t important.

“She said yes! Nicole, she said yes!” Abby screamed down the phone and Nicole was immediately thankful that she didn’t have the phone up to her ear.

Nicole beamed, she hadn’t expected Abby to get up the courage quite so quickly and she couldn’t help but let Abby’s excitement infect her too. “Well I guess I owe you some money then, where are you going to take her?”

“I have no idea…can we brainstorm when you get home?”

“Of course. Waverly’s at home though…you could always ask her?”

“Yeah…I just…like talking to you about this stuff,” Abby mumbled quietly and if there had been so much as a single car driving past Nicole, she wouldn’t have heard it, thankfully Purgatory was as peaceful as ever.

“Okay…I’ll be home soon, we’ll get it all planned out,” Nicole couldn’t wait to help Abby woo this girl, she was honoured that Abby even wanted her help.

“See you soon,” Abby sounded like she was just about to hang up when her voice came back. “Also…can you _please_ tell Waverly that she doesn’t need to give me the sex talk? She’s been subtly trying to start it every time Leo isn’t in the room.”

“Oh really?” Nicole knew she shouldn’t be laughing but from Abby’s tone, Waverly had been anything but subtle.

“Yes…I appreciate it but…uh…that ship sailed before I came to live with you, so…”

“I see…so you know that-“

“Yes!” Abby cut her off and Nicole had to admit she was glad. “I know…and it’s not like I… _y’know_ …with everyone I’ve gone out with. Just one.”

“Alright then…” Nicole wasn’t exactly sure how she was supposed to feel about that…should she be surprised or relieved that she at least knew? Nicole wasn’t much older than Abby her first time so she knew she couldn’t judge her. “I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Okay…thanks Nicole.”

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who messages me on twitter, comments on here, leaves kudos or even just reads this fic/any of my others. I write for fun but it is really lovely to know that other people enjoy it! 
> 
> I'm finding it hard to believe that there are only two more chapters after this one, I really hope you enjoy these last few chapters as they were some of my favourite to write for this fic. 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter - [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be the middle of May for us but this week the Haught-Earps are celebrating Halloween...and maybe a little something else! 
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for being an awesome beta!

Waverly woke with a start and bumped her face right into Nicole’s.

“Ow. Fudgenuggets,” Waverly groaned as she rubbed at her forehead and kissed Nicole’s. “Sorry baby.”

Something had to have woken her up…it definitely wasn’t Nicole, she simply grunted in reply to Waverly’s apology.

“Mom!”

“Too early for yelling,” Nicole grumbled, as Waverly’s breath caught in her throat.

“Mom!” 

It was Leo. Leo was calling…one of them? Both of them? Mom. Nearly four months since they’d come to live with them, and he was calling them mom.

“Mom!”

Nicole sprang up beside Waverly just before the door flew open and Leo jumped onto the bed, an enormous grin on his face.

“What’s up, buddy?” Waverly asked around a wide smile, she knew exactly why he was so excited but she just wanted to hear him say it. He’d spent the past week counting down the days.

“It’s Halloween!” Leo bounced up and down on the bed before landing between them with his hands raised in the air.

This was going to be Leo’s first Halloween where he’d get to go trick or treating, and while Waverly would prefer that he _not_ burst into their room first thing in the morning all excited about it, she wasn’t about to discourage him feeling this much joy. 

They were all going to go out with him later, even Abby wanted to come, but first Waverly had a whole day of Halloween activities planned for Leo and Alice. No doubt she would also have to help put the final touches on Doc and Wynonna’s costumes before they headed out.

“Sure is!” Nicole beamed. She caught Waverly’s eye over Leo, the question both of them wanted to ask in her eyes and Waverly nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“What did you just call us?” Nicole asked quietly, like she didn’t want to spook him. Leo looked right into her eyes and then into Waverly’s, she saw the smallest hint of trepidation. Waverly took his hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Mom. Is…is that okay?”

“Of course, it’s okay. _Of course_ it is,” Nicole reassured him, taking a hold of his other hand. “You know you don’t have to though, right? Only if you want to.”

“I want to,” If it was even possible, Leo’s smile widened even further before his little face turned pensive. “I don’t remember mine…but now I have two.”

“Yeah…you do,” Waverly was already close to crying with joy, but the moment Leo wrapped them both in a hug she lost it. The tears came freely and before he could ask what was wrong, she shook her head. “Happy tears, I promise.”

Nicole nodded, Waverly could see the tears shining in her eyes too. She was certain that neither of them expected this to happen today…or anytime soon. “Very happy. Go get your sister up, I’ll get breakfast started in a minute.”

Leo scurried off the bed and back out the room. Waverly fell into Nicole’s side, the biggest smile on her face as she cuddled into her. Waverly was never going to forget this moment, it was the best surprise she could have hoped for.

The chance of Abby ever thinking of them that way was practically nonexistent, she had so many memories of her parents. They were good memories too, ones that she and Waverly had talked about on numerous occasions. It might feel like a betrayal for Abby to decide and view them like that, when her parents had no choice in how they left her and Leo without them. 

It had been a conscious choice of Waverly’s to maintain a separation between her own mom and Gus, no matter how much she saw Gus as a mother figure. She could never, would never, ask Abby to do something that she had never been able to bring herself to do.

Reluctantly, Waverly and Nicole were able to move from the embrace they were locked in. They remained within touching distance though, as they got dressed, as they made their way downstairs, as Nicole started making oatmeal. Waverly could see Abby watching them, she felt a little embarrassed under the scrutiny, but she was too damn happy to care.

“Am I going to have to wear headphones to bed tonight?” Abby asked with a shit eating grin.

“Watch it!” Nicole warned Abby, Waverly wasn’t sure how threatening Nicole would be with a smirk on her face though. With a laugh, Abby held her hands up in mock surrender.

“Maybe we’ll ship you both off to Wynonna and Doc’s for the night?” Waverly joked, as she leaned up to press a kiss to Nicole’s cheek.

“If I’d known you were going to be this nauseating after, I would have told him not to call you guys mom.” Abby looked down at her hands with a wry smile. Waverly had a feeling Abby knew that Leo was thinking about it, she may have even encouraged him.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Nicole asked seriously.

Abby shook her head, her smile slipping as she looked back at them. “You are his moms, the only ones he’ll ever know. I can’t…”

“We know…it’s okay,” Waverly said quickly, leaving Nicole’s side for a moment to squeeze Abby’s hand.

“It doesn’t change how much we care about you,” Nicole added.

Abby nodded, tears pooled in her eyes. “I know…doesn’t change how much I care about you two either.”

 

Leo and Alice had been thick as thieves from the moment they met, it had only become more adorable as the months passed, and Leo gained confidence with the other children in his class. He still preferred Alice’s company over anyone else’s. Waverly had left Abby in charge of them in the living room, decorating their trick or treating bags, she had the important job of making sure no fake blood made it onto the carpet.

The adults were relaxing in the kitchen after a good few hours of Halloween activities; they needed a break before venturing out for the evening. Chrissy had come over to join them for pumpkin carving and apple bobbing, but she’d declared weeks ago that she was absolutely not going trick or treating with them.

Chrissy had a date, the fifth date with this particular gentleman, and Waverly was desperate to meet him. She hadn’t introduced him to anyone yet, Waverly knew she and Nicole could get a little protective, but that had to mean that Chrissy really liked him so Waverly was hopeful. Wynonna was desperately trying to get some details out of Chrissy, in the hopes of guessing who the mystery man was...it wasn’t like there were many eligible men in Purgatory. 

Waverly was happy to stand back and watch Wynonna try and work her magic, her arm wrapped around Nicole’s waist. Nicole pressed gentle kisses to the side of her head while everyone else was distracted by the interrogation.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea if they stayed at the Homestead tonight,” Waverly sighed, turning to catch Nicole’s lips before she could place another kiss to her temple. “I’m sure we could find something to bribe Wynonna and Doc with.”

“I think we have six years’ worth of looking after Alice to cash in on,” Nicole chuckled, deepening the kiss and pulling Waverly flush against her.

“Okay…I know this is your house and all, but still…” Chrissy groaned, pushing past them to get to the fridge. Nicole grinned wickedly down at Waverly before moving back in and kissing her again, with a ferocity that had Waverly’s head spinning. Nicole still loved riling Chrissy up, some things never change. 

Before Waverly got too carried away, she pulled back, pressed one final kiss to Nicole’s lips and turned to her sister.

“Leo and Abby are staying with you tonight,” Waverly stated, leaving no room for argument. Wynonna nearly spat out the pumpkin shaped cookie she was eating as she locked eyes with Doc. “We’re cashing in on every night we’ve had Alice.”

“Not a problem,” Doc nodded, ignoring the scandalised face Wynonna was throwing his way.

Waverly smiled sweetly at her sister as her hand travelled to the back of Nicole’s jeans, dipping a teasing finger below the waistband. Nicole’s breath hitched, and Waverly grinned up at her.

“I can see you, y’know?” Chrissy raised an eyebrow as she leaned into Waverly’s line of sight.

Waverly glared at Chrissy cheekily as she went up on her toes to capture Nicole’s lips once more. “I know, I just don’t care!”

Nicole kept her arm around Waverly’s shoulders as Leo and Alice came running into the kitchen, ready to show off their creations with proud grins on their faces.

Leo held up his bag for Waverly and Nicole to inspect, “Mom, look!”

Waverly caught Wynonna and Chrissy’s slightly shocked expressions at Leo’s use of the word, and she gave them a tiny thrilled nod. Both of them smiled wide and Waverly felt yet another rush of happiness, now other people knew just how far they’d come.

“That’s so good, Leo! You’re going to get more candy than you can carry!”

“I know!” Leo puffed out his chest, and Waverly couldn’t help but laugh.

Alice skipped over, somehow even more excited than when she came into the room and informed Leo that they were having a sleepover that night. He stared up questioningly at her and Nicole, Waverly couldn’t tell if he was as happy about it as Alice was. It would be the first time he’d stayed away from them for the night, but he liked spending time at the Homestead and he loved sleepovers with Alice at their house so hopefully this was something he actually wanted. 

When Nicole told him that Alice was correct, he threw his arms around Alice with a happy little squeal. The pair ran back through to the living room, after hanging up their bags so the glue could dry, eagerly scheming about all the games they were going to play and all the chocolate they were going to eat.

“Presume I’m staying at the Homestead too?” Abby leaned against the doorway, that damn smirk back on her face, and Waverly felt her cheeks burn.

“Believe me, troublemaker, you do not want to be in this house tonight,” Wynonna cackled, Doc and Chrissy joining in as Waverly shot them all an irritated glare.

“Gross but true,” Abby pushed off the doorframe and grabbed a drink from the fridge. “What time are we heading out?”

“After we’ve eaten. I’m going to order pizza, pepperoni?” Nicole pulled out her phone to bring up the delivery app, their regular order already waiting on her screen ready to be added to and ordered.

“I’m good with pepperoni but Leo doesn’t want to eat meat or dairy anymore.” Abby rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips. Waverly felt a surge of pride, she had been hoping that someone would join her in her efforts.

“Well then, a vegan pizza for Waves and Leo it is,” Nicole kissed the side of Waverly’s head and she sighed happily at the affection.

Waverly couldn’t wait for everyone to get into their costumes, it was a smart idea to wait until after they’d eaten though. Luckily Chrissy would be hanging around long enough to get pictures of them off before heading off for her date and Waverly needed to remember to get a promise that she’d get to meet the mystery man soon. She was sure the answer would simply be a noncommittal shrug, but Waverly really did hope it would happen soon. She knew Chrissy was ready to settle down and with how happy she’d been recently, maybe this guy was the one.

 

***

Every year Halloween had been bittersweet for Waverly, she adored it when little kids would come to her door looking for candy, all of their cute costumes and their joyful faces as she let them grab as much as they could from the bowl she held out for them. It hurt more and more each year that went past though, she wanted to be the one chaperoning her little one around the houses, taking pictures and being strict about how much candy they could actually eat.

As they made their way around the neighbourhood this year though, Waverly couldn’t wipe the grin off her face, all the kids and accompanying parents looked like they were having a great time. She was right there with them this year, her arm wrapped around Nicole’s. It was the first year since they’d moved back to Purgatory that Nicole wasn’t working on Halloween night. Nedley always wanted extra hands on deck but this year Nicole was adamant about taking it off. 

Much to Waverly’s surprise, she hadn’t even had to pout to get Nicole into the costume she’d ordered for her. Nicole had been hesitant at first, even rolled her eyes claiming it wasn’t fair to be type cast just because of her hair colour, but as soon as Waverly told her what she was going as, her tune changed. She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s middle, kissed her softly and told her that she’d dress in whatever costume Waverly wanted her to.

Waverly knew she’d made the right choice, Nicole made a magnificent Daphne now that her hair had grown out a little. A pair of fake glasses and a wig to go along with her orange turtle neck, red skirt and knee-high socks, Waverly had to say her Velma couldn’t have come together any better. Admittedly, it wasn’t a conventional couples costume, but it was perhaps the only opportunity Waverly might have to get her wife into a dress. Once the idea for the costume came to her, she couldn’t think of anything else.

The obscure characters from a show Leo and Alice loved went totally over Waverly’s head but she managed to throw together a convincing costume for him and help Wynonna with Alice’s. Abby couldn’t decide what she wanted to dress up as, eventually letting Leo decide for her, and Waverly was pretty sure Abby had no clue what she was supposed to be. Leo was very happy with it though. The only ones who were wearing anything remotely scary, were Doc and Wynonna, dressed as vampires. They did however have to remove a fair amount of the fake blood they had started off with after Alice got a little teary at the sight of them; they had gone slightly overboard.

Leo held tight onto Alice’s hand the whole time as they were making their way around the houses, promising to protect her from any scary monsters. It was the most adorable thing Waverly had ever seen, he was keeping a close eye out for any costumes that might scare her and told her to close her eyes before they got too close.

A bunch of kids from the high school were hanging out on the corner as they turned onto the next street. They all straightened up as they recognised Waverly and a couple of them hid what she suspected to be beer cans as they caught sight of Nicole. 

Abby waved at a few of them, her eyes lingering on a particular girl in a very impressive witch costume, Waverly was sure it was Erin. She and Abby had gone out a couple of times now and Erin had been coming over after school a few times a week. From what Abby had told Nicole, it was going well. There weren’t any labels as of yet, from everything Waverly had experienced of Erin she was incredibly shy, even more so when she was in their house than at school, so it wasn’t all that surprising they were taking it slow.

“Do you want to hang around for a bit?” Nicole called out to Abby, “Meet us back at the house?”

“I’m good,” Abby shook her head much to Waverly’s surprise, maybe she was genuinely having a good time.

Abby sent a sly wink towards the witch before taking a few quick steps forward and tickling Leo and Alice from behind. Their shocked screams turning into laughter when they realised who it was, all three of them running up the driveway to the nearest house as Wynonna and Doc followed slowly behind them. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly from behind as they waited on the sidewalk, her lips soft against Waverly’s cheek. Nicole breathed into her ear and Waverly melted into her. “I love you.”

“Mmm, what was that for?”

“I need a reason to tell you I love you now?” Nicole chuckled as she placed another kiss to Waverly’s cheek.

“No,” Waverly shook her head with a smile as the front door opened to the house in front of them, the owner happily handing out treats to all the waiting kids. “I love you too.”

Alice came skipping down the driveway ahead of the others, a bar of chocolate in each hand and held one out for each of them. Nicole ruffled Alice’s hair, she pretended to be annoyed by it, but she beamed as Nicole thanked her.

They did a couple more streets before heading back towards the house, Nicole had already stowed Abby and Leo’s bags in the back of Doc’s car, so Nicole got Leo strapped in next to Alice as soon as they got back. He seemed more than ready for a night devouring too much sugar and annoying the hell out of Wynonna.

“Try and convince him not to eat too much tonight,” Waverly asked Abby before she climbed into the car. “He’s more likely to listen to you.”

“Hey, I am very authoritative!” Wynonna shot back from the driver seat, Doc snorted out a laugh and Wynonna turned to glare at him as he tried to disguise it with a cough.

Waverly waved as Wynonna backed out onto the road, “Have a good time!”

“You too!” Abby leaned out the back window, wiggling her eyebrows. Wynonna swiftly stuck an arm out her window to shove her back in and Abby continued to laugh as they drove off.

“Come on.” Nicole tugged Waverly’s hand, a familiar look in her eye and pulled Waverly inside. 

Waverly was pushed up against the front door as soon as they were inside, Nicole’s hands already working to pull her costume off piece by piece. “I _always_ thought Velma and Daphne had the hots for each other.”

“Really?” Waverly asked breathlessly as Nicole pressed her whole body against Waverly’s, lips hungrily taking in her neck as she nodded. Waverly pulled off the now scratchy wig from atop her head and threw it to the ground, freeing her own hair from the tight bun she’d had it in underneath. She moved to take off the fake glasses as well but Nicole quickly stopped her.

“Leave them on?” Nicole rasped. Waverly raised an eyebrow as a smirk formed on her lips. Nicole liked the glasses? “What? You look so goddamn sexy all nerded up.” 

Waverly pulled Nicole’s face back in towards her, their lips crashing together in a bruising, clumsy kiss. Waverly barely registered her skirt sliding past her hips and down her legs until she felt it pool around her ankles.

The kiss paused just long enough for her to step out of the skirt and hurriedly get the turtleneck over her head. It had been perfect for when they were out in the cool October air but now, Waverly felt like she was burning up.

Nicole’s lips were back on her own as soon as the sweater was off for just a moment. She took a step back with a hand held out for Waverly to take, her enticing stare almost impossible to resist but Waverly didn’t move an inch. She stayed with her back pressed against the door, a playful grin on full display.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Uh…to bed?” Nicole was confused, and Waverly chuckled at the adorable little crease between her eyebrows.

“Why?” Waverly reached for Nicole’s hand, pulling her back in. “We have the house to ourselves for the first time in months, don’t you think we should take advantage of that?”

Understanding crossed Nicole’s eyes, an anticipatory moan vibrating in her throat as she pinned Waverly to the door once more. Gentle fingers teased at Waverly’s underwear before sliding them down her legs as Nicole slipped her tongue past Waverly’s parted lips.

Waverly had made Wynonna promise she’d give them at least an hour warning before bringing the kids back tomorrow. She’d have plenty time to pick up any stray items of clothing in the morning, so she kicked her underwear off to the side and unhooked her bra as Nicole shifted Waverly’s legs apart.

Nicole spread her even wider, with a knee braced against the front door between Waverly’s legs she hooked one of them up over her own. She cupped Waverly’s waiting sex, too light a pressure, and Waverly bucked her hips desperate for more. A powerful moan rose from both of them as Nicole answered her plea, Waverly’s wetness quickly coating Nicole’s fingers.

“Hold on,”

Waverly pulled her lips away from Nicole’s and reached a hand past the door frame. She tried to flick the switch for the porch light, they didn’t need any late trick or treaters coming by and interrupting them. She couldn’t quite reach, not when Nicole had simply exchanged Waverly’s lips for her neck and was no less insistent with her fingers between her thighs.

With a huff Waverly dropped her hand, she could feel Nicole laughing against her skin but before she could even pout about it, Nicole stretched out a hand to flick the switch. She grinned at Waverly, dimples on full display, and as much as Waverly wanted to scowl back, the fingers that had been teasing her delved inside. Her head fell back against the door with a gasp; she had been waiting for this moment all day. 

Waverly couldn’t remember the last time Nicole had taken her like this, the strength behind each motion inching towards rough, but Nicole always knew exactly how much Waverly could take. 

Their foreheads met and Nicole looked deep into Waverly’s eyes as the coil within her grew tighter and tighter. If they didn’t have all night, Waverly might have tried to hold off, but they did…and Waverly had every intention of taking full advantage of that.

With her fingers threaded through Nicole’s hair in an attempt to keep herself grounded, she closed her eyes and let out a resounding cry as her walls contracted around Nicole’s fingers.

Nicole connected their lips in an unhurried, tender kiss as she removed herself. Waverly’s head felt light, her legs entirely unstable and she clung to Nicole like a lifeline, taking deep breaths until she was able to stand upright without support. 

Upon opening her eyes again, the glasses on her nose were fogged up from the heat they had created. With a laugh she took them off, even though Nicole looked unhappy about it, and hung them from the neckline of Nicole’s dress with a wink.

Pulling Nicole into another kiss, Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist. Nicole was always easy to manoeuvre when her lips were occupied, and this time was no different. She didn’t even seem to notice that Waverly was changing their positions until the back of her head met with the door and their teeth knocked together ever so slightly.

“Waves…” Nicole said with a wry smile as Waverly sunk to the floor, smoothing her hands up Nicole’s thighs to bunch the material of her dress around her waist. “Is this why you wanted me to wear a dress?”

“No…” Waverly tried to smile, but her eyes were drawn to the darkened patch on Nicole’s underwear, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against it. Nicole’s hips jerked towards her and she smiled. “Being able to do this is just an added bonus, baby.”

One more featherlight kiss to the wet cotton separating her from her goal and Waverly pulled them down, the heady aroma surrounding her as she kissed her way up Nicole’s thigh, urging her legs to part.

Nicole’s breath was already ragged, and her fingers found a tight grip in Waverly’s hair as she began taking broad strokes through Nicole’s centre.

Waverly was certain that after this they would need to find a more comfortable setting; they weren’t in their twenties anymore. She just wanted a little more time in the heat of the moment, like it used to be and then they could spend the rest of the night indulging in each other elsewhere.

It was going to be a long night, Waverly was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go :( 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter - [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end of yet another fic, I always get a little sad saying goodbye to them :(   
> Thank you to everyone who's read this fic, commented or left kudos, they are all so appreciated! 
> 
> The biggest thank you does go to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta-ing this work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

_**Three years later** _

Waverly wiped away a solitary tear as Abby descended the stairs in her cap and gown; she looked so grown up and Waverly couldn’t have been prouder.

“Stop it…I haven’t even graduated yet!” Abby blushed furiously, but Waverly ignored her embarrassment and pulled her in, squeezing her tight.

“I am so proud of you and I’ll cry if I want to.” Waverly let out a watery laugh as Abby’s arms wrapped around her, squeezing back.

“Mom, we need to go!” 

Abby broke herself out of Waverly vice grip; she wasn’t that put out by their tardiness if the smile on her face was anything to go by, but she was right. They did have to leave if they were going to get to the high school on time, Nicole would probably already be wondering where they were, but Waverly didn’t want to let go of this moment.

It was still a very recent development, Abby calling her and Nicole mom, and Waverly wasn’t completely used to it yet. They were over the moon, of course, but they also reiterated the fact she didn’t _need_ to. Their love for her wouldn’t change if she never called them mom and she certainly wouldn’t be considered any less their daughter.

Abby had been adamant in her insistence though, she said her mom would be happy that she and Leo had found such a loving and supportive home…it just took Abby some time to come to terms with that. Her mom would always live on in her memory and apparently, she had been referring to them as her moms when speaking to other people for quite some time. It had started simply because it was easier than her giving some long-winded explanation but each time she’d said it, she felt more and more comfortable about it…eventually she just couldn’t think of them as anything but, and she felt like they deserved to know that.

“Can I just get one picture of you out front?” Waverly pleaded. Abby would have to return the gown after the ceremony and Waverly wanted to have at least one picture of her outside their home in what she was wearing.

“Fine but then we _really_ need to go!” 

Abby grabbed Waverly’s purse, thrusting it into her hand, and Waverly beamed as they made their way outside.

One photo turned into five… _and_ a selfie with Waverly but they finally made it to the high school. Most of the students and their parents were still milling about in the parking lot, taking photos and looking just as proud of their kids as Waverly felt.

Abby had worked so hard on her grades since arriving in Purgatory, and with those as well as an amazing personal essay, she had managed to secure offers from multiple different universities. Waverly had been worried that it was going to be a difficult decision for her to pick where she wanted to study, but once all the offers were in, Abby easily informed them where she wanted to go.

She wanted to attend the school her moms were attending when they met. Waverly did have a sneaking suspicion that Abby might choose to go back to the city she was from, but with how genuinely she had stated her reasoning, Waverly didn’t have any doubts about whether Abby was considering it going back home. Purgatory was her home now.

The psychology program had always had an excellent reputation while Waverly was there, apparently not a lot had changed on that front. Abby had decided that she wanted to eventually work towards becoming a social worker and being back in the same city as Diane was a great idea. 

They had kept in touch with her over the years and when Abby asked if there were any volunteer opportunities she could get involved with while studying, Diane was more than willing to help.

While Abby had plenty experience dealing with social workers while in foster care, it would be entirely different getting to understand how things worked from the other side, and it certainly wouldn’t hurt her application to the social work course in a few years. Waverly and Nicole couldn’t be prouder that she wanted to give back and help kids that were in situations exactly like her, but neither of them nor Leo were quite ready to see her leave them for the city just yet.

“There’s mom and Leo,” Abby grabbed Waverly’s hand and dragged her through the crowd to where Leo was jumping up and down, trying his hardest to spot them. Nicole was holding onto his hand for dear life; it would be so easy to lose him in amongst all these people. “Mom! Leo!”

“Abby!” Leo yelled when he caught sight of them, with a smile Nicole let go of his hand and he bounded over. Abby quickly scooped him up into a hug as they collided. Waverly sidestepped around them so she could wrap her arm around Nicole, still dressed in her uniform. She’d picked Leo up from school early so he could watch his sister graduate. Even though it was probably not usually done, none of them wanted him to miss this. 

Waverly checked the time. They really needed to go find their seats if they didn’t want to be climbing over people to reach them. Everyone gave Abby one last congratulatory hug before she headed off to find her seat near the front of the auditorium.

“I can’t believe she’s graduating already,” Nicole sighed as they sat down. Waverly could hardly believe it either.

It felt like no time at all since Abby and Leo had come into their lives. Waverly pulled him closer as they all settled in. She realised just how glad she was that there was still some time before he’d be walking across that stage, he would still be their little guy for a few more years at least. Although, if the stories Abby had told her about their dad were true, chances were that despite Leo currently being a little shorter than his classmates, he would be towering over Waverly well before he was set to graduate high school. 

Nicole chuckled beside her, and she and Leo both turned their heads to see what was so funny. Nicole quickly shook her head. “Nothing…just, I thought I was _so_ grown up when I graduated high school.”

“Me too,” Waverly agreed with a laugh of her own, she had been convinced she knew it all, that she was totally prepared for moving away to the city and living life as a fully fledged adult. That had been terribly misguided, there was so much she’d had to learn the hard way or simply from experience but honestly, she wouldn’t have done it any other way.

Waverly smiled to herself as Nicole pulled out her phone and got the camera ready. The ceremony hadn’t even started yet. It would be some time before Abby was going to get up on stage but clearly, Nicole was excited to snap some photos of their girl.

Leo cheered, Nicole cheered even louder, and Waverly, much to her own frustration, cried all over again as Abby walked across the stage. The tears had been building since the ceremony began, but seeing Abby looking so proud of herself pushed Waverly right over the edge. She was just so proud of every single student that was graduating today, especially Abby and those who had been in her after school program at one point or another.

Waverly saw a smile grace Nicole’s lips out the corner of her eye as the student directly after Abby was handed his diploma. Waverly was probably just as proud of him as she was of Abby and she knew seeing him there today would make Nicole happy. Louis Hawthorne had had a rough time what with his unsupportive parents, a long overdue dyslexia diagnosis, falling in with the wrong crowd and getting himself in trouble over and over. 

After hearing that he’d been caught with the serial vandalizers once again, Waverly approached him after class to ask for the third time if he wanted to join her after school program. She had always wondered if he struggled with a learning difficulty, but with parents that didn’t seem to care enough to get him assessed, it was damn near impossible to find out. It had taken some persuading for him to agree but when he finally did, and Waverly implemented some techniques she’d used with other kids who dealt with dyslexia, his grades immediately started improving. That was all she needed to get the school involved and finally get him assessed. 

A few months after that, the youth center that Nicole had spearheaded was up and running. Waverly helped out there when she could, and she was glad to see Louis had become a regular visitor after she encouraged him to go along. He found new friends, different friends who weren’t intent on leading him astray, and it was a good thing too because neither of his old friends would be walking across that stage today. The number of students who dropped out in Purgatory wasn’t high, but Waverly couldn’t say she was particularly surprised about any of them that did.

The day Louis found out he was going to be able to actually graduate, something a number of teachers had told him in the past was unlikely, he came straight to Waverly’s classroom and thanked her personally for all of her help and for not giving up on him like so many others had. Waverly only became more certain that she’d chosen the right path in becoming a teacher every single year. 

That night there was a real party that Abby would be attending, a get together with all of her friends to celebrate the end of their high school careers, but before that they were going to have a congratulatory family dinner of their own. Partly because Waverly wanted to make sure that Abby was loaded up with food before drinking any alcohol.

They trusted Abby to be sensible enough at the party; she’d never been so much as a minute late since that first party, but they would still be giving her the same talk that she always got before a party. If she was going to drink, she had to do so in moderation and under no circumstances was she to drive or get in the car with anyone who had been drinking behind the wheel. The most important thing however, was that if she needed their help, for whatever reason, she could call and one of them would come, no matter what.

Abby and Waverly drove back to the house together, having sent Nicole home earlier with Leo. He was getting bored and Waverly wanted Abby to be able to take her time talking to and taking pictures with her friends. They were hopefully going to be memories that she treasured for years to come. 

As they drove, Abby kept looking down at her phone and then to Waverly before looking out the window. She obviously had something she wanted to say or ask, even Waverly’s peripheral vision was enough to tell her that.

“I was wondering…” Abby trailed off, her thumb tapping out a staccato beat against her phone.

“Yes?”

“Could Erin come for dinner tonight?”

“Erin?” Waverly turned to her daughter with a puzzled look, she hadn’t expected that. “I thought you two broke up?”

“She _dumped_ me…but uh…we’ve been talking again…” Abby blushed as Waverly turned to look at her quickly. _Talking_ was probably not what they had been doing.

“Yeah?” Waverly couldn’t help but smile, Abby had been so happy when they were together, and she’d lost some of that spark over the past couple months since Erin had told her she thought they should stop seeing each other. “Are you back together?”

“Maybe? I don’t know…I asked if she wanted to come for dinner and she said yes.”

“She’s always welcome, Abby. I know it’s hard for her.” 

Erin wasn’t out at home and her parents, as far as Waverly knew, were quite religious. While they had always been perfectly friendly with both Waverly and Nicole around town, from what Abby had told them, Erin was terrified of disclosing that their relationship went well beyond best friends.

Abby was certain that had been the reason Erin had ended things, they’d been together officially for nearly two years but recently, Erin had been getting more and more worried about her parents finding out. Purgatory was not big enough that that information wouldn’t get back to them eventually. Abby had insisted that Erin would come around, that once they were apart for a couple weeks, she’d realise that it was worse than her parents finding out...after those couple of weeks past, Abby began to doubt herself. 

Waverly really didn’t want to get her hopes up but if they were “talking” again then maybe Erin was feeling more secure. Maybe she was ready to tell her parents, 

“Dinner is at six, right?”

“Yeah, she can come over whenever she wants though.” Waverly smiled as Abby started typing away on her phone. “Just keep the _‘talking’_ to a minimum before dinner.”

Abby paused mid-message, her mouth opening, but she snapped it shut as she continued typing. Waverly laughed to herself as they pulled into the driveway behind Nicole’s car it wasn’t often that she managed to render Abby speechless.

Waverly headed straight upstairs. She loved the dress that she’d chosen to wear today but she was more than ready to get into something more comfortable. Nicole was changing out of her uniform when she made it up there, and the moment Waverly grumbled her name she had to know what Waverly was going to say. She’d wanted to let the cat out of the bag for days and she simply couldn’t go any longer keeping the surprise.

“If you’re happy to deal with Leo being over excited when we’ve got people over then be my guest,” Nicole chuckled from where she’d sat herself down on their bed as Waverly stood with her back towards her, waiting for her to pull down the zipper to her dress.

Leo and Abby had no idea that Waverly and Nicole had planned a family trip for them all, their first real vacation together. Nedley had been dropping more and more hints about his retirement being imminent, so Nicole’s window of opportunity for more than a few vacation days at a time was dwindling. The plan had been to tell them tomorrow morning over breakfast, but Waverly didn’t want to wait anymore.

“I’m over excited just waiting to tell them!” Waverly pulled up her jeans and threw a shirt on, stalking back over to Nicole and pushing her back onto the bed. Nicole’s hands found her hips as she climbed on top of her and smoothed them up her sides with a sly grin. “We do not have time for that.”

“Boo,” Nicole’s bottom lip stuck out and Waverly leaned down to kiss it softly.

“I want to see their happy faces, come on!” Waverly kissed her once more, a little firmer before climbing off and pulling Nicole up.

Leo and Abby were in the kitchen sneaking a snack when they got downstairs. They froze like deer in headlights, knowing full well they shouldn’t be eating so close to dinner, but Waverly couldn’t find it in her to care. She was too excited to get them into trouble for ruining their appetite.

“Can you two sit at the table?” 

“Are we in trouble? Because it was Abby’s idea!” Leo stated confidently, and Waverly rolled her eyes as Abby shoved Leo’s shoulder.

“You’re not in trouble, just sit please?” Waverly pulled out a chair for herself and Nicole while the still squabbling pair got themselves situated. Waverly levelled them both with a glare and they swiftly settled down just before Nicole came into the room with an envelope in her hand.

“So, you remember we got your photos taken a few months ago?” Nicole asked, the kids nodding their heads with furrowed brows, no clue what was coming. “Well there was a reason for that…”

Nicole opened the envelope that had been delivered a little over a week ago, and two shiny, brand new blue passports were pulled out and presented to them. Abby immediately grabbed for one, opened it and passed it over to Leo before picking up the other one. It had been an emotional moment for Waverly, seeing their full names on such an official document.

“We’re going to Hawaii!” Waverly clapped her hands together in excitement, it had been itching to get out for _weeks._

“Are you serious?” Abby was stunned, Leo’s jaw was practically on the floor.

“Well we’re going to Kauai to be precise but yes, absolutely serious.” Nicole beamed over at Waverly as she linked their hands under the table, they couldn’t have asked for a better reaction.

“With Abby going off to school and mom taking on more responsibility at work in the near future, who knows when we would be able to do this, if not this summer. What do you think?”

Leo jumped up from his seat, eyes wide. “Will I get to swim in the ocean?!” 

Of course, that would be his first question, he’d been going to swimming lessons for a few months now but the only place he’d ever been able to swim was the Purgatory municipal pool. 

“Yeah, we could even see about doing some bodyboarding?” Nicole appeared to be just as excited as Leo was. Waverly knew she adored going surfing but it had been a very long time since she’d had the chance to show off her skills.

Leo screeched as he ran around the table to hug them both. Waverly would happily deal with his exuberance if it was because they had made him this happy. “You’re the best!”

Waverly went over a few more of the finer details once Leo had released them, when they would be leaving, how long they’d be gone for. Nearly two full days would be taken up by travelling but they were still going to have seven whole days on the island.

The minute Wynonna, Doc and Alice arrived, Leo pounced to tell them all about the trip. Doc and Wynonna pretended to be hearing all about it for the first time, gasping and letting out low whistles at all the appropriate moments.

Abby had snuck off to the living room once they had arrived; she had been a little more subdued than Waverly expected her to be after hearing about their trip. Abby had seemed so excited, but that enthusiasm was not there when she had quietly left the room.

“What’s up?”

Abby jumped slightly at Waverly’s voice, sighing as Waverly took up a seat beside her on the couch. “It’s silly…”

“I’m sure it’s not, what is it?”

“I know it’s only like a week…but I don’t know how long I’m going to have with…my friends this summer before I’m gone…”

“Abby…” Waverly smiled sadly, this was obviously about one friend in particular.

“It’s dumb. We aren’t even really together again but…she still hasn’t decided where she’s going to study, she’s probably going to spend most of the summer visiting campuses.”

“She’s going to need to decide soon, the deadline isn’t that far away…I’m sure you’re going to have plenty of time together.” Waverly stroked a gentle hand through Abby’s hair, she nodded but she still looked a little broken. Waverly shuffled closer, opening her arms up she waited until Abby curled herself into the hug before she tightly embraced Abby.

“How do you know if you love someone?” Abby spoke quietly as she tightened her grip on Waverly.

Waverly pulled back and held Abby’s shoulders, she wouldn’t meet Waverly’s eyes, so Waverly ducked her head to catch them. “I think if you’re asking that question, then you probably already know.”

“And if they don’t love you back?”

“Then she’s missing out,” Waverly wanted so badly to tell Abby that Erin did love her back because she was certain that Erin did…but she couldn’t give her false hope. Erin might not be ready to admit it to herself, let alone Abby.

“Should I tell her?”

“Maybe you should wait until you know if she actually wants to get back _together_ together?” Waverly suggested. The last thing she wanted was for Abby to put her heart on the line only to get it broken.

“Yeah…that’s probably a good idea. Thanks.”

“Any time,” Waverly stood and kissed the top of Abby’s head. “I need to check on dinner, you’re okay?”

“Yeah…yeah, I will be,” Abby said, pretty unconvincingly. Waverly sighed, she leaned down and kissed Abby’s forehead again.

The doorbell rang as she straightened up and Abby was on her feet, heading to the door in a blur. Waverly leaned against the doorway, watching as Abby hugged Erin and asked if they could talk in her room. Her face widened into a smile as Erin nodded, she took a hold of her hand and lead her towards the stairs.

“Call when dinner is ready?”

“Sure,” Waverly nodded, a smile on her face as Erin rubbed her thumb over Abby’s on their way up the stairs. She hoped they’d be able to work it out.

 

Dinner had been ready for a good ten minutes, but Waverly kept from plating up. She knew Abby sometimes took a while to get to her point, so she wanted to give her some more time clearing things up with Erin. She didn’t want to interrupt their conversation at all if she didn’t have to, not when she knew it had the chance of making Abby as happy as she had been a few months back.

“Erin staying for dinner?” Nicole slid her arms around Waverly’s waist, her smile pressed right against Waverly’s skin. Waverly nodded in confirmation and Nicole softly kissed her neck, with a finger on her chin Nicole turned Waverly’s head so she could kiss her lips properly. “Do you think she has a passport?”

“What?”

“Erin. Maybe she could come to Hawaii with us? I’m sure there’s still tickets available for our flights. They are getting back together right?” Nicole’s generosity was endless, she really would do anything to make Abby happy.

“I hope so…I’m not sure where Erin is at but…I’m pretty sure Abby is in love with her.”

“Really?” Nicole’s smile nearly split her face in two, Waverly couldn’t stop herself from leaning back in claiming a kiss from those lips as she whispered an affirmation that their girl was in love.

“Do you think her parents would be okay with her coming with us?” Waverly worried. Being okay with your daughter spending the night in someone else’s house, even while being unaware of the true nature of the relationship Erin and Abby shared, was one thing. Waverly and Nicole taking her out of the country was another thing entirely, even if Erin was eighteen now…

“Only one way to find out,” Nicole shrugged, she placed another quick kiss to Waverly’s lips before backing away. “I’m going to call them down for dinner, Wynonna is getting hungry and if Doc says one more word about how much she ate for lunch I think she might just go into labor a few weeks early to spite him!”

As Nicole shouted that dinner was ready from the bottom of the stairs, Waverly heard her sister yell out a _hallelujah._

It had been a big surprise to everyone when Wynonna announced that she was pregnant again; Waverly didn’t think it was their plan to have more children but apparently it had always been in the cards. Wynonna just wanted to wait until Alice was older, so she could really appreciate being an older sister.

With only four weeks to go, she was certainly getting sick of being pregnant and uncomfortable. Clearly in the eight years since she’d last gone through this, she’d forgotten exactly how restless the last stretch with Alice had been…but their little boy would be arriving soon, and Waverly was just as impatient to meet him as everyone else.

Abby and Erin floated into the kitchen with wide smiles and identically flushed cheeks. Abby sent an almost imperceptible nod in Waverly’s direction and she was pretty sure that meant they would be back to having an extra mouth to feed at breakfast over the weekends.

 

***

 

Summer felt like it passed Waverly by all too quickly, getting to meet her first nephew, John Henry Jr, followed by their unforgettable trip to a literal paradise, getting Abby set up with everything she would need for starting at university, and learning the hard way not to forget to knock before walking into her room. 

Waverly thought she had all the time in the world but now that she and Nicole were getting ready to send their daughter on her way...Waverly was sure she’d never been so ill-prepared for anything in her entire life. 

Abby seemed more than ready to start the next chapter of her life, she’d have Erin by her side once she got to the city and that did help with Waverly’s nerves somewhat. She knew that statistically speaking, they may not last. Waverly hadn’t met the love of her life at fifteen and she certainly wasn’t the same person she was back then, but Erin made Abby happy, and right now that was what mattered. Erin had even come out to her parents once they came home from Hawaii and their bond had only strengthened since. 

She’d spent the whole flight home asking both Nicole and Waverly the best way to do it. Waverly had offered to come with her and Erin grinned as she thanked her for the offer but Abby would be with her, she was all the courage Erin needed. Waverly didn’t say anything to Erin or Abby but she and Nicole had spoken that night once they got home, they’d both agreed that if it didn’t go well and Erin’s parents weren’t happy about it then she could stay with them. 

Thankfully they needn’t have worried, apparently they’d had their suspicions for some time but they didn’t want to pressure Erin into telling them before she was ready. Nicole had even invited them over for dinner a few weeks before the girls were due to leave for school. They’d had a very pleasant evening, but it had served as a painful reminder to Waverly of how quickly the date of their departure was coming up. 

 

There were a few tears as they had helped Abby pack up her things, and then even more as the boxes were loaded into the Jeep the following day. Nicole had convinced Waverly it was finally time for her to get a new car…Waverly only agreed after Nicole suggested they pass the Jeep on to Abby. That way she could come home whenever she wanted.

“Are you positive you don’t want one of us to come with you? Help you get settled?” Waverly hugged Abby for the umpteenth time, she really wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

“Waves…” Nicole sighed, gently pulling her away from Abby and wrapping an arm around her to keep her in place. Nicole leaned in closer, her lips against the shell of Waverly’s ear. “She told us she can handle this, you know she’d ask us to come if she couldn’t.”

“I know…” Waverly leaned almost all her weight into Nicole’s side, this was so much harder than she thought it would be. Was this how Gus felt when she left for school?

“Mom, I love you, but I can absolutely handle this.” Abby smiled as she moved in to wrap her arms around both of them. When she drew back, the smile had slipped from her face and Nicole reached out a hand to cup her cheek. Waverly knew what question was coming and she knew it was going to hurt having to answer it. “Is Leo still in his room?”

“Yeah…I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Abby sighed in defeat. Waverly wanted to tell her it wasn’t her fault either, but it wouldn’t do any good. “I’m going to try one more time.”

Abby headed back inside the house, shoulders slumped. Waverly didn’t want to hear this, but they had to. They followed close behind and waited at the bottom of the stairs as Abby knocked on Leo’s door, it had to be the sixth time today since he’d disappeared after breakfast.

“Leo…buddy, come on? I can’t leave without saying goodbye to you properly.”

“Then don’t leave!” came Leo’s response, screamed loud enough for them to hear downstairs. Once again Waverly was fighting back tears. She threw a worried look to Nicole and she could see that Nicole was struggling too.

“You know I have to…please don’t make me leave without getting a hug from you,” Abby’s voice finally cracked, each time Leo had refused to open the door to her she had somehow managed to keep her sadness in check but this was her last chance before she really had to get on the road. “Leo… _please?_ ”

Waverly prayed she’d hear Leo’s door open but all she heard were the defeated footsteps beginning down the stairs. Abby wiped at her face the whole way down to the bottom, without looking to either of them she grabbed her last bag and headed out to the car. Waverly waited a few moments after Nicole followed Abby outside, still hoping that Leo might change his mind…but she walked out the front door alone, closing it behind her.

With Abby behind the wheel and Nicole’s arm tight around her shoulders, it all felt too real for Waverly. She was going to miss having Abby’s playful snarky attitude around so much more than she ever thought she might when she came to live with them. 

“Have Leo call me when he’s stopped hating me, okay?”

“He doesn’t hate you…”

“Might as well…I really-“ Abby took a deep breath as tears welled in her eyes again, she blew it out slowly as they ran down her cheeks. “I really thought he’d come say goodbye.”

“I know…let us know when you’ve arrived there safely and we’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Yeah…love you,” Abby swiped her thumb under her eyes, finally turning a solemn smile towards them.

“We love you too, you’re going to do amazing!” Waverly blew a kiss as Abby started the car. Just as she released the parking brake, the door to the house flew open.

“Abby!” Leo screamed, bolting down the steps as Abby pulled the brake back up and jumped out of the car. They collided in a crushing hug. “I’ll miss you.”

“I know…not as much as I’ll miss you though,” Abby’s tears flowed freely from her closed eyes as she held her little brother in her arms. “Any time you want to talk, you call me okay? Any time.”

“Okay…” Leo sobbed, arms tightening around Abby’s neck, and Waverly lost her battle with holding it together.

“This isn’t goodbye, Leo. I will always _always_ come back to you, you know that?” Abby held his trembling face in her hands as he nodded weakly.

“You promise?”

“I promise, I love you and I better not hear about you misbehaving for our moms, got it?”

“Got it.” Leo giggled, as Abby wagged a finger in his face, he batted it away and got himself one more hug goodbye.

Leo slowly loosened his grip, Abby got back behind the wheel and Leo slipped in between Waverly and Nicole as they stood in the driveway. He buried his face in Nicole’s side as Abby pulled away and Waverly waved until she knew Abby would no longer be able to see them.

“How about I order pizza for lunch and we have a movie day?” Nicole kissed Waverly’s wet cheek before bending down in front of Leo. 

“Mom…” Leo whined, but Waverly saw his tiny smile sneaking through as Nicole encouraged him to indulge the offer of a piggyback ride back into the house. 

With an exaggerated sigh he climbed onto Nicole’s back, letting his head flop down onto Nicole’s shoulder as Waverly gently rubbed his back. This was hard for them, but it was going to be so much harder for him.

“I say Leo gets to pick first,” Waverly grinned as a smile finally graced his lips.

“I get to pick two.”

“Alright…Leo gets to pick two,” Waverly laughed while Leo beamed back at her, there was still some sadness in his eyes, but she knew they could get him through this. Maybe they could look into getting a pet? Waverly made a mental note to make sure Leo wasn’t allergic to cats.

Waverly didn’t have as many doubts about her ability to be a good mother now, she knew there was no perfect way to parent…Nicole was pretty damn close though and Waverly couldn’t believe Nicole almost didn’t have the chance to prove it. There was no one else in the world that Waverly could imagine spending the rest of her life being a mom with and she knew that she’d never have been able to do this without Nicole by her side.

Long after Leo would be flying the coop, their job wouldn’t be done. Their role as parents would of course change drastically as Leo and Abby got older, but no matter how old they were, they would still be theirs. They had a minimum of nine years before Leo would strike out on his own, maybe Waverly would be ready for it by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've enjoyed this/anything else I've written then hopefully you'll be glad to know that I am working on some new fics that I hope to get posted in the next few months. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to meeting some of you at Earp Expo next month, until then you can follow me on Twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> and remember to keep up the #FightForWynonna


End file.
